


Yes Daddy || Sequel to Yes Sir (BTS Fanfic/Smut Namjoon Focus)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Series: Yes Sir - Yes Daddy [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 70,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: This is the sequel to Yes Sir.  If you have not read that first, you may want to go check it out, or this book may not make complete sense. It is going to take place right where the end of the last book took off.I hope you enjoy it!Also I am going to see The Rose tonight and I am so excited, BUT I kinda got the tickets before me and my oppa split so he is gonna be there.  I haven't seen him since the break up.  I'm gonna need some strength today





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Yes Sir.  If you have not read that first, you may want to go check it out, or this book may not make complete sense. It is going to take place right where the end of the last book took off.  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also I am going to see The Rose tonight and I am so excited, BUT I kinda got the tickets before me and my oppa split so he is gonna be there.  I haven't seen him since the break up.  I'm gonna need some strength today

 

I walked through the doors of the office with extra pep this morning.  I usually am like this the mornings Namjoon wakes me up with a quickie before work, but I was extra excited because Yoongi and Jimin were finally back from their honeymoon, and I couldn't wait to hear all about it.  I grabbed Namjoon's usual before heading on the elevator, humming to myself. As soon as I dropped the coffee off on Namjoon's desk I dashed back to the elevator, pressing the floor for Jimin's office.  As the elevator opened back up, I walked in to see Jimin standing behind his desk, sorting through papers, and Yoongi sitting in the chair across from him.  I couldn't help but squeal and run over to him, as he started breaking into the biggest grin.

 

 

"It's so good to see you!" he said, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a big hug.  Yoongi stood as I gave him a hug as well, his gummy smile brightening up his face.

 

 

"It's good to see both of you too!  So first things first, I LOVE what you both did with your hair!!  And second, you have to tell me all about the honeymoon!" I gushed, looking back and forth between them.

 

 

"I will actually let you two get to it.  I have so much to do today, so I better get a head start.  But we will catch up later." Yoongi smiled at me. 

 

 

"Glad to have you back!" I replied, as he leaned forward and gave Jimin a quick  peck on the lips.

 

 

"See you in a bit, babe." Jimin smiled, his face turning pink.  As Yoongi left, I couldn't help but giggle seeing Jimin as happy as he was.

 

 

"The honeymoon was amazing!  Well...we didn't see much outside of our hotel room and the beach, but it was still wonderful. " Jimin said, sitting behind his desk with a contented sigh.

 

 

"I'm sure you are not ready to be back yet." I replied, sitting down across from him, crossing my legs.

 

 

"No, not really.  It was our perfect little bubble, and I don't want it popped.  Anyway, how have things been here?  Anything new?" he asked, stacking up the many papers and memos left for him while he was away.

 

 

"In two weeks? No, not much.  Oh, my contract extension is coming up.  Namjoon said he has to make some obvious revisions to it, but he does want me to continue working for him." I said, playing with my necklace as I spoke.

 

 

"And...is that a....good thing?" he asked tentitively. 

 

 

"It is, for several reasons.  I really can't see myself working away from him, to be honest.  We have developed a good relationship in and out of the office, and I feel like our chemistry just clicks.  Sometimes I know what he wants me to do before he even says it, and he actually asks my opinion on a lot of things now before making some decisions.  Another reason is that my father is....getting much worse.  He is having more bad days than good now and I want to make sure that they have every luxury and my mother doesn't have to work at all so she can spend her days with him." I said, trying not to choke up.  Jimin looked at me with a sad smile and reached across his desk with an open hand.  I leaned forward and took his hand as he squeezed mine gently.

 

 

"I'm so sorry, y/n.  I can't imagine how painful this must be for you." he said softly, running his thumbs over my knuckles.

 

 

"It is, but I am c-coping.  I am now a regular patient with Dr. Kwon, so it helps a lot more than I thought it would." I said, swallowing the tears before they could come.

 

 

"Oh you have your own sessions now?" he asked, letting go of my hand and adjusting the glasses on his face.

 

 

"Yeah.  Namjoon and I still go to some together once every couple of weeks, he has his own, but they both thought it would be benificial to have my own sessions." I replied, sitting back in the chair.

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that it is helping you. Oh, wasn't Jaeli's company supposed to finally release a statement about them?" he asked, still sifting through the paperwork.  My smile fell slightly as I let out a sigh.

 

 

"They keep putting it off for one reason or another. I'm sure she is behind it but nope, we still are in hiding.  It is so frustrating.  The most public with our affection we were ever able to be was at your wedding." I replied, uncrossing my legs.

 

 

"I bet you are frustrated.  I am glad that we kept our wedding small and intimate for many reasons, but that was an extra bonus. I'm glad you guys were able to share that time together and were able to act like a real couple." he grinned, looking up from his stack of paperwork.

 

 

"It was nice.  Your wedding was gorgeous, and turned out perfectly."  I smiled.  I looked at the clock up on the wall and stood up when I realized what time it was, knowing Namjoon was due any moment now.

 

 

"Is this memo still valid?" he asked, holding it up for me to look at.

 

 

"Yeah, they are meeting at one o'clock today in the conference room.  I will see you then, but I better get my butt up there before he gets here.  Glad to have you back, Jimin." I smiled as I handed the memo back to him.  I made my way to the elevator and as the door to Namjoon's floor opened, I swallowed to see him standing in front of his desk.  He leaned against it, taking a sip of his coffee while looking at me, an amused expression gracing his face.  I tried to usually maintain a fairly professional facade at work, but he made it quite difficult sometimes.

 

 

"Good morning, Miss Kit.  And what are you doing, strolling in here so late?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

 

 

"I was seeing Jimin.  He just got back today and I was updating him, making sure he got the memo about today's meeting. But I am not late.  How else do you think your coffee got on your desk?" I asked, smirking at him slightly.  His face became even more amused as he walked over to me and backed me into the wall next to the elevator doors.

 

 

"Mmmm feisty little thing this morning, aren't we?" he asked, his face inches from mine.  I swallowed as he barely brushed his lips along my jawline and behind my ear before placing a soft kiss there, making chills spread over my skin.

 

 

"What can I say, sir?  You lit a fire in me this morning." I grinned, thinking about our morning quickie.  He chuckled and backed up, biting his lip.  That look still sent my stomach flip-flopping around.

 

 

"Sounds like I may need to put that fire out later." he replied, walking back to his desk.

 

 

"Yes sir." I replied, sitting behind my desk and trying to let the flushed feeling leave my face.  No sooner had I sat down, the elevator doors opened and Seokjin came blustering in.

 

 

"Namjoon, how could you!" he asked, marching over to his desk in a huff.

 

 

"Seokjin, what seems to be the problem?" Namjoon asked, folding his hands and resting them on his desk.

 

 

"What seems to be the problem?  Are you serious?!  You fired my assistant!! How am I supposed to get new menus together for three different locations if you fire my assistant!" he exclaimed, exhasperated.

 

 

"Jin, your assistant was stealing from the company.  She was claiming to be buying superior, organic ingredients, but then buying vastly inferior products, and pocketing the money.  Would you please, take a seat for a moment." Namjoon replied, motioning to the seats. 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know.  I just....I am stressing here, and I don't know what I am going to do without a competent assistant.  I can't start from the ground up.  I need someone with experience." he groaned, letting out a sigh. I stood and walked over to him, as he seemed to be closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

 

 

"Mr. Kim, may I get you anything?" I asked, addressing Seokjin.  He looked up at me and gave me a soft smile.  He had always been kind during our interactions.

 

 

"You know what, some coffee would be great.  Thank you, Miss Kit." he replied.

 

 

"Iced Americano, two pumps of syrup?" I asked, heading toward the elevator.

 

 

"You remembered!  Yes, thank you." he responded.

 

 

"Would you like another coffee, sir?" I asked, looking at Namjoon with a smile.

 

 

"No thank you, Miss Kit." He replied, smiling back.

 

 

"She is a great assistant, too bad I can't steal her from you." I heard Seokjin say as I walked to my desk to grab the company credit card.

 

 

"That she is, but that is out of the question. Now, about your assistant.  I already have it handled.  We are hiring a previous assistant to Mr. Min, so no need to worry." I heard Namjoon replying as I got onto the elevator.  Before I could get to the lobby, the doors to the elevator opened, and my eyes widened slightly.

 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

 

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 

A/N: So, I'm kind of excited to start this sequel and revisit the characters again.  I hope you all enjoy it!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung almost bounced happily onto the elevator before putting an arm around me.

"My first appointment isn't until ten, so I decided to bring Kookie to work." he smiled, letting out a sigh. I was beyond happy to see him in such a happy, healthy relationship.

"That's nice. It's a pleasant surprise, seeing you this morning. So did you finally get everything unpacked yet?" I asked as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"Almost. We only have a few more boxes to go. I can't believe this is twice I have moved in six months. But there is no way we both would have been comfortable in that itty bitty place before." he replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I can understand. I can imagine if Namjoon tried to move into my apartment." I giggled, thinking about trying to fit furniture from just one of his rooms in my place.

"Yeah right. By the way, when are you going to make it official and just move in with him? I mean, you are there all the time already anyway. When is the last time you were home?" He asked as the doors opened.

"I went home a couple of weeks ago to get a few things. I have thought about it, but I am not going to bring it up until after all this Jaeli stuff has finally blown over." I said, walking with him.

"She needs to get over it already." he replied, stopping with me as I got in line at the coffee cart.

"Agreed. I still feel a bit bad because techinally I was the "other woman," but after her reaction and the way she has been making us both suffer through all this, no more pity. You want some coffee? My treat? Well...the company's treat?" I giggled, holding up the card.

"Oh sure, thanks! Well, can I get hot chocolate instead?" he asked, giving me his adorable grin.

"Of course." I replied as we got up to the cart. I placed our orders and in a matter of moments, they were handed to us.

"I am glad I got to see you this morning." he said, giving me a one armed hug and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Me too, Tae. Hope your day goes well, but I have to get this back up to Mr. Kim. I will see you tomorrow! Still our tv show marathon night, right?" I asked as he started walking backwards towards the doors.

"You know it! GOT here we come!" he chuckled, waving as he pressed his back against the door, swinging out into the sunlight. I grinned as I shuffled quickly to the elevator and made my way back up to my floor.

"Oh you are an angel." Seokjin smiled as I exited the elevator and walked toward him with his coffee. I gave him a smile and looked up at Namjoon, a smirk coming across his face. I bowed slightly to them before going over to my desk and getting things ready for the multiple meetings that were scheduled today, two of which I would be attending.

"So there is no danger of her quitting again?" Seokjin asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't believe so. She simply stated she quit for personal reasons before, and that they were no longer an issue. She will begin this afternoon. I already gave her the documents for the one o'clock meeting this afternoon, so she should be prepared." Namjoon replied, handing over a piece of paper to Seokjin.

"Good, that's a relief. Thank you, Namjoon. I don't know why I ever worried, you always have my back." Seokjin smiled as he stood.

"It's what I do. I will see you this afternoon." Namjoon replied as Seokjin bowed to him and headed toward the elevator.  I stood and offered a bow to him as well as he entered the elevator.  The rest of the morning was spent in comfortable silence, both of us busy with our work.   Before I knew it, the time for the meeting was getting close.

"Mr. Kim, I will go down and get the conference room ready, if there isn't anything you need from me." I said as I stood with an armful of papers and folders.  He stood and met me in the middle of the floor, placing one long finger up under my chin and raising it to meet him.  He pressed his lips softly against mine, before kissing me deeply and passionately, making me let out a soft moan into his mouth.  He chuckled as he stepped back and grinned.

"That will be all I require of you, Miss Kit." he said while biting his lip.  Damn him.  I grinned and turned my back to him, only to have him smack my ass as I walked toward the elevator, making me squeak in surprise.  As I got on the elevator and turned around to press the button, he was watching me with devilish eyes as the doors closed.  I let out a breath, trying to release the sexual tension that he had built up in me.  As I entered the conference room, Jungkook was already there, setting out some documents to the chair immediately to the right of where Namjoon sat.

"Ah so we are partners in crime today." I grinned as I placed the documents on the table.

"Looks like it.  Are you still coming over tomorrow?" he asked, giving me a big smile.

"Wouldn't miss it!  I'm really looking forward to it, actually.  We haven't' had a marathon night in a while." I replied, pouring some water into Namjoon's glass.

"Agreed.  It will be our first one in the new place!  I wish sometime you could bring your boyfriend without it being awkward or trouble.  I mean, Mr. Kim and I get along fine, but it can't help but be a little awkward when he is my boss' boss.  He never seems to cut loose around us." he said, taking the pitcher of water from me and pouring one for Mr. Jung.

"I know, me too.  I mean really, it would be one of the few places we could go without the public eye.  Maybe one day I will get him to come with me." I said, giving him a small smile.  Our conversation was cut short by Mr. Jung and Yoongi walking in.

"Ah, Miss Kit!  Good to see you, looking bright as ever!" Mr. Jung said, smiling widely.  Jungkook gave me a grin as he pulled the seat out for him.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Jung, Yoongi." I said, giving them a polite bow.

"Hoseok, please.  You have been working here long enough to know me by first name.  Plus, you are good friends with my Jungkook here, so it would only be fitting." he smiled.  Yoongi smiled at me as well as he took his usual spot across from Jimin's.  Jimin walked in and held the door open for Seokjin.  Walking in behind Seokjin was his new assistant.  She was younger and very beautiful.  I noticed her look up at me with a smile and then look over in Jungkook's direction, her smile getting much bigger and a slight flush spreading over her face.  I shot a look over in Jungkook's direction to see his smile fall completely as he looked away from her, clearing his throat.

 

 

  
"I'm sure you all remember Miss Heo, Mr. Min's former assistant." Seokjin said, taking a seat to my left, directly across from Hoseok.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Heo.  It's been what, two years?" Hoseok grinned as she bowed to him.

"I believe so, Mr. Jung.  Jungkook, it's good to see you again as well." she said, her voice soft and mild.

"Gayoon." he responded, his voice cold and formal, very un-Jungkook like.

"I am happy to see you were able to get your personal issues resolved and come back to us.  I'm sorry Mr. Min's assistant position wasn't open, but I am sure you will be happy with Mr. Kim." Namjoon said, as he walked in the room.

"N-not at all, Mr. Kim, thank you for offering me the position." she smiled, bowing to him as well.  I couldn't help but keep looking back and forth between Jungkook and Gayoon the entire meeting.  Jungkook refused to look in her direction unless Seokjin was saying something, and even then he was sure to keep his gaze downward.  She on the other hand, looked like she was eager to catch his eye, keeping a coy little smile on at all times.  I don't know what the deal was, but I didn't like the vibe these two were letting off.  Not at all.

_______________________  
_______________________

I am SO TIRED!!!!!  The Rose was awesome!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"You certainly seemed distracted that meeting, Miss Kit." I said, turning to face her as the room emptied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kim.  Did I cause you any trouble?" She asked, biting her lip. 

"No trouble, but it certainly doesn't look very professional if my personal assistant can't stay focused." I replied, walking over to her and snaking my arms around her back, pulling her body flush into mine. 

"I really am sorry.  I didn't mean to be so distracted." she replied, looking up at me through her long lashes.  I put my finger up under her chin and lifter her head, her piercing gaze burning into mine.  I leaned forward and barely let my lips brush hers, so soft and full. 

"I suppose I will forgive you, this time." I said, winking at her, a smirk on my face.  She giggled slightly as she leaned forward and pecked me softly beside my mouth.

"Thank you, sir." she replied, winking back at me.

"You want to at least tell me what had you so distracted?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.  Her brow furrowed as she picked up the documents and tucked them in her arm.

"I am getting a strange vibe from Mr. Kim's new assistant." she said, her face set in a concentrated stare.

"Are you sure it isn't just jealousy at having another young, attractive woman present?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  I knew that would rile her up. 

"Jealousy?  Seriously?  That is the best you could come up with?" she asked, seeming unphased, an amused look decorating her face.  I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" I asked, leaning against the table.

"The way she and Jungkook interacted.  She seemed like she was almost desparate to get his attention, and he seemled like he was desparately trying to avoid her." she responded, starting to chew on her bottom lip slightly.

"Unfortunately, I am unaware of anything that went on between the two of them, if indeed there was something." I responded, shrugging. 

"I am sure if there is something, it will come out sooner or later.  You know gossip spreads faster than wildfire around here." she replied, as I walked with her toward the door.  I opened it for her and we both made our way back up to my office. 

"What time is the next meeting again?" I asked, looking down at my watch.

"The next meeting is....at 3 with Mr. Choi." she said, a tone of worry in her voice.  I let out a sigh as I walked over to where she stood behind her desk, her hands on the back of her chair.  I wrapped my arms around her and pressed into her, placing soft kisses on the side of her exposed neck.

"He's just my lawyer, baby.  He is going to help get this whole Jaeli thing sorted out for us as quickly as possible." I replied, squeezing her tighter as I continued to place kisses gently against her.  She shivered slightly and let out a sigh, leaning back into me more.

"I just hate that it came down to this.  Do we really need a laywer?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"If you don't want this to be dragged out for the next several years, I believe it is our only option.  She has had six months now, and still nothing has been done. " I answered, resting my head against hers.  She always felt so warm, so full of love and life.  I don't know what I did to deserve her.  She really had changed my life so much, and it continued to shock me at how much more of my walls she was chipping away.

"Whatever works quicker, I guess." she said softly, leaning into me.  Her intercom rang, making both of us startle, followed by her giggling.  We broke apart and went our separate ways, doing a little bit more work before we headed back down to a smaller conference room to await the arrival of my lawyer.  He had been handling things for many years, and I trusted him almost as much as I trusted Dr. Kwon.  She tapped her pen nervously against her hand until I placed mine on top of hers.

"Don't be nervous." I said, squeezing her hand a little bit.  She nodded but before she could respond, the doors opened and my lawyer walked in, closing the doors behind him.

 

 

  
"Ah, Mr. Choi, good to see you." I said as I stood and extending my hand to him, shaking it firmly.

"Mr. Kim, and Miss Kit I presume?" he asked, giving a slight smirk.  She flushed and looked down at his hand as she gingerly shook it, nodding.  I felt my adrenaline spike at their close proximity and the way he was making her blush.  Yes, he was a good looking man, and I trusted him completely, but it still made my blood boil to see him effect her like that.

"Please, have a seat." I replied, motioning to the chair beside him.  He nodded and sat down at the conference table as he opened his briefcase.

"Now, what is this in reference to?  Another contract revision?" he asked, getting out his legal pad.

"No, however that does need to be discussed in the near future as well.  This is about Jaeli.  She is refusing to admit to the public or allow me to admit to the public that we are no longer dating.  I think we wounded her pride and now she's milking it.  She is actually threatening to drag my name, and the company through the mud, siting that I was abusive.  Granted she has no proof of such things, and we could countersue if it came down to it, but I really don't want to run the risk of it damaging business." I said, starting to rub my temples.

"I see.  When did she start making these threats?" he asked, jotting down more scribbles that were completely illegible to me.

"A few months ago.  She at first didn't threaten, she just asked that we be respectful of her, and allower her to subtly allow people to deduce that we weren't dating.  However it has been six and nothing has happened.  I talked to her about it a few months ago and that is when she threatened." I responded. 

"Bitch." she mumbled under her breath, making me surpress a chuckle.

"Alright, I will get to work on this right away." Mr. Choi responded, still jotting things down. 

"Actually, there are a few more things I would like to discuss with you before you leave." I replied. He nodded and folded his hands, looking back and forth between myself and y/n.

"Miss Kit, that will be all you are needed for. You may return to my office." I said, wanting some privacy for wanted to discuss.  Her brow furrowed slightly as she nodded and gave a slight bow in our direction.

"Yes, sir." She said softly, before turning and exiting the door.  I felt bad for keeping things from her, but sometimes, it was for her own good.

____________________  
____________________

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there nervously playing with my hands, chewing on my lip as I waited. I knew this was coming. Ever since I met Mr. Choi, I knew this was going to be the result. I jumped with a start as Namjoon walked into the bedroom, a smirk on his face. He pushed the door shut behind him and gave me a dark look as I heard the lock click behind him. I swallowed and felt my palms go sweaty immediately, making me rub my hands back and forth over my legs. I couldn't help but feel that churning in the pit of my stomach as he slowly started making his way toward me, loosening his tie and pulling it off.

"I see my baby is ready for me, aren't you?" he asked, his voice deep and rich with lust.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready for you." I replied, trying to keep my voice from trembling with anticipation. As he continued to walk to my spot on the edge of the bed, he started to slowly unbutton his crisp, white dress shirt. When he reached me, he shoved a knee between my legs, forcing them open more. I bit my lip as he now stood between my legs, his bare torso just inches away from my face. My eyes drifted shut in enjoyment as he started running his hand in my hair until he grabbed a firm hold of it. He yanked it back, causing me to look up at him, staring into his deep eyes.

"Tell me baby, who do you belong to?" he said, his eyes blazing.

"I'm yours, Daddy." I almost whispered. He growled as he leaned down and started devouring my lips with full force. I whimpered as he slipped is tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply and passionately. By time he finished, I was panting, staring up at him with wanting eyes. He pulled me up onto my feet, my face inches from his. He gave me an intense look before he started kissing on my neck slowly, his thick lips parting as his tongue darted out against my skin. I groaned as he slid his hands from my hips, around to my back and up to the clasp on my bra. _(He's a master with your bra lol. Sorry, I couldn't help it)._ I shivered as he unhooked it and let it slide down my arms, dropping away onto the floor.

"Beautiful." he whispered against my skin as he kissed my shoulder. He walked around behind me and pressed into my back, his arousal very noticable against me. He hummed and kissed on my neck as he slid his hands around my torso and down to the edge of my panties. He started nipping gently at my skin as he slid one hand down inside my panties, letting the tip of his finger gently touch me. I shivered and whimpered slightly as he let his finger barely slip in between my folds, brushing my sensitive clit. I so badly wanted to grind into his hand but knew it would only cause him to withdraw. He circled it with more pressure as he nibbled on my earlobe and grinded himself into my ass. I whimpered louder as his breathing got heavier and he started groaning very quietly in my ear. This man knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy.

"How about you be a good girl for Daddy, and climb up on that bed, yeah?" he asked in a breathy voice.

"Y-yes Daddy." I replied as he removed his hands from me. I quickly made my way onto the bed and laid on my back in the center like ususal. Namjoon disappeared into the large walk in closet and felt my stomach flutter. That is where he kept everything sex related, and I never knew what he would walk out of there with. My eyes went wide and my palms went sweaty when I saw what he had in his hands as he walked out of the closet. He was already naked as he reached me, and smirked, placing the item on the bed. He grabbed my ankle and kissed it softly before wrapping the lined, leather cuff around it, fastening it tightly, but with care. I chewed on my lip as he repeated the same step with my other ankle. He chuckled as he took hold of each ankle and pulled them apart, locking the bar in place between them to keep them spread. Now I was completely at his mercy.

"Is my kitten ready for me?" he asked, climbing up onto the bed and in between my spread legs. I nodded fast and took in a shaky breath.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready." I almost whispered. He chuckled as he leaned over me, kissing me between my breast, making me sigh. I reached up and ran my hands back through his hair, making him hum against me. Some days when he was being extremely dominant, I wasn't allowed to touch him without permission. But days like today, it was just the perfect blend. He started kissing his way back up my neck, positioning himself perfectly between my legs.

"You're so beautiful, baby. And you know what is one of my favorite things?" he asked, his voice low and raspy.

"What?" I barely breathed out in anticipation. He smirked again as he thrusted into me fully without warning, making me gasp, follwed my a quick moan.

"That face, right there." he grunted as he started thrusting in and out of me. I already started gripping the sheets as he kept up a steady pace.

"Oh God, Daddy!!! Feels so good!" I groaned, my body trembling already slightly. He growled and increased the pace, making me gasp and moan louder, arching my back slightly.

"You are so fucking sexy, kitten." he grunted between thrusts. I made the mistake of looking up at him, and the look on his face was almost enough to make me cum. His full lips were parted, heavy breaths puffing out of his mouth. His brow was furrowed, beads of sweat making his forehead and neck glisten. His gaze was intense, heavy and full of lust.

"Mmmmnnnn Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered, feeling my climax approaching with speed. He stopped thrusting and grinned at me as I whined and relaxed into the bed. He slipped completely out of me and back onto his knees, chuckling as I continued to whine.

"Not yet, baby girl." he replied. He backed up slightly before lowering his head, his mouth almosr against my dripping wet entrance. I bit my lip and started breathing heavily as I heard him chuckle again, his gaze intense. I could do nothing but moan loudly as he slipped his tongue between my folds, caressing my now overly sensitive clit with his tongue. I arched my back to the extreme as he slipped two fingers inside me, curling them at just the right angle to find my sensitive spot. I groaned as he took my clit into his mouth, sucking on it hard as he let his tongue flick over it. He continued like this for several moments until I felt my walls clenching around his fingers, the coil in my stomach tightening. He stopped moving and sat up, licking his lips and staring at me. I tried desparately to squeeze my legs together to give me some kind of pressure but the spreader bar made it impossible for me to close my legs.

"Daddy, p-please." I whimpered, my breath coming out in harsh bursts.

"What is it, kitten? What does my baby girl want?" he asked, as he let his finger slide so incredibly slowly over my swollen clit.

"Please fuck me and make me cum! Please, I've been good! Please Daddy!" I begged. I always resorted to begging if I really wanted to cum. I knew that was a weakness of his, so I used it to my advantage. I wasn't too proud to beg for it.

"Mmmmm since you asked so nicely baby, I will make you cum so hard you see stars." he smiled as he leaned over me again. He stared straight into my eyes as he sunk into me again, making me gasp and tremble. I felt my pussy tightening around him already, knowing it wasn't going to take me long to cum. He started moving pretty fast and hard, our bodies slapping together as he continued to stare into my eyes. The warmth in my stomach became almost unbearable as I felt my impending orgasm rising.

"Mmmm can I cum, Daddy? M gonna cum soon!" I said in a shaky voice. He hummed in response, as if to be contemplating it.

"I don't know, should I?" He asked as he sped up this thrusting. I hoped he said yes because if he didn't stop, I was going to cum whether he wanted me to or not.

"Oh God! M bout to cum. Pleaaaase!" I groaned, arching my back. He chuckled as he leaned over my face and got close to my ear.

"Cum." he commanded, thrusting extra hard with a snap of his hips. My eyes rolled back in my head as I started shaking violently, my body releasing into an insanely intense orgasm. He groaned as I felt him release insde me as well, still thrusting hard and fast as he rode his orgasm out. I couldn't help but wriggle and groan as he continued thrusting, my oversensitive pussy throbbing and causing cum to flow from me. As he finished his orgasm, he pulled out of me slowly, making me whimper before collapsing onto the bed beside me, his arm over his forehead.

"That was...incredible. Thank you , Daddy." I smiled, looking over at him. The biggest smile came over his face, making his gorgeous dimples pop deeply into his cheeks as he looked over at me with heavy eyes.

"That was perfect, baby. You always are." he said as he rolled onto his side, kissing my shoulder softly. He moved up to give me a tender kiss on the lips before leaning back and kissing me again on the forehead.

"Mmm I'm so relaxed." I mumbled as he ran his fingers back through my hair. He chuckled as he got up and walked down to the bottom of the bed, uncuffing one ankle at a time.

"You can rest in a few. Let me get you cleaned up and then we can get some sleep." he replied. I got up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom, Namjoon following right behind me. After we had showered and gotten into our pjs, we climbed into bed, him cuddling against me.

"Goodnight, y/n. Love you." he mumbled, his voice getting heavy with exhaustion.

"I love you too, Namjoon. Goodnight, sleep well." I said, kissing his forehead. He let out a contented sigh and it was only a matter of moments before he was sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped around me, his head rested against my chest. I laid there just enjoying the closeness and quiet of the night, save for the gentle breathing coming from him. I felt him twitching in his sleep, making me smile. He whimpered slightly as I felt his hips move slightly, his breathing getting heavier. I watched as his brow furrowed slightly, worrying me. He hadn't had a nightmare in quite a while, so I was hoping whatever was happening in his dream wasn't bad. But that all was shot to hell as he mumbled two words, making me sigh with sadness.

"Appa, no..."

____________________  
____________________

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**~ TAEHYUNG'S POV ~**

"Babe, I'm home!" Jungkook called from the entryway. His greeting was followed by the sound of the dropping of his bag and shoes as I rounded the corner.

"Good, dinner is almost ready." I replied, wrapping my arms around his back and giving him a quick kiss.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, taking off his suit jacket.

"It was ok baby, how was yours? Was it as hectic as you thought it was going to be?" I asked, giving him a soft smile. I noticed his own smile falter and his face turn slightly sour as he let out a deep sigh.

"Worse." he mumbled, loosening his tie. I frowned and walked back around the corner to the kitchen, turning off the stove and walking back out to the living room.

"Come here." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch. I stood in front of him and unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly before slipping it off of his shoulders. I sat him down on the couch before getting up on my knees behind him.

"Now, why don't you tell me all about it so you can release your stress." I said as I gripped his shoulders tightly, rubbing them down as he dropped his head.

"Mmmmm Taetae, that feels so good." he groaned, making me clear my throat. No matter the situation, that boy could always find a way to be sexy.

"You need to relax, baby." I said, working my way up to his tight neck.

"I know. It's just....ok so Kim Seokjin got a new assistant today and to the untrained eye, she might seem competent, but she isn't. Not one bit. She used to work with us a long time ago, but she quit and I didn't have to worry about dealing with her anymore. Now she is back and being more obnoxious than ever. But of course, she is a beautiful woman and she has everyone snowed at how she really is." He replied, dropping his head and slowly rolling his neck as I massaged him.

"I'm sorry Kookie. I wish there was something I could do to help you. Do you have to work directly with her much?" I asked, working my way down his arms. He let out another sigh before putting one of his hands on mine, stopping me from massaging him.

"Can we just cuddle?" he asked, his voice sounding sad and tired.

"Of course, baby. Come with me." I said, as I got up from behind him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the couch, and leading him back to the bedroom. As I pulled the covers back, I heard the weight of his pants hit the floor. I climbed in the bed and turned to face him, patting the bed beside me. He gave me a soft smile before climbing in after me and immediately snuggling up to my chest. He let out a soft, shuddering sigh as he nuzzled close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as I could possibly get, trying to make him feel safe and protected. I almost thought I heard him whimper slightly and felt his body trembling against mine.

"Kookie? Baby are you ok?" I asked, kissing his forehead and running my fingers back through his hair. He sniffled once and nodded his head as he pressed his face into my chest.

"Just stressed. You are so good to me, Tae." he replied, laying his head on my chest sideways as he looked up at me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair watching him shudder.

"I love you Jungkook.  I always want you to be happy, and it bothers me when I see you stressed like this.  I don't like it one bit." I said, putting on a slight frown.

"I know, and I'm sorry I've been letting the stress get to me like this lately.  It's just one thing after another and adding this onto it didn't help." he replied, looking down and sighing again.  I slid my hand down the side of his face and under his chin, lifting his head to face mine.

"Don't be sorry, baby.  You have a stressful job and I get that.  That is why I am here to help you unwind and feel better at the end of the day." I smiled before leaning in and kissing his lips gently.  He almost whimpered as he kissed me back, melting into my hold.

"Thank you, babe.  You know just what I need." he said, smiling softly.

"Always.  Relaxation tonight, and marathon with y/n tomorrow. Oh, that reminds me...what would you think if we invited Namjoon to come with her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Namjoon? Um...well...I guess...I guess it's only fair since we are a couple and she has to come by herself.  It might be a bit awkward but do you think he would even come?" he asked, looking at me with reserves all over his face.

"If it will stress you out more baby, don't worry.  We can do it another time."  I said, running my fingers back through his hair again.

"N-no, it's ok." he replied, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand.

"I just thought it would be nice for her.  She doesn't get to be a couple with him anywhere else but his office, and his house. I know this whole Jaeli thing should have blown over by now and it is really getting to her too.  She won't admit it, but she is stressed too.  I think this whole thing is getting to her more than she would like to admit." I responded, as I leaned my head against his. 

"I can ask tomorrow morning when I go in.  Even though it could be a little awkward but I am sure we will all loosen up after a while." he replied, letting out a soft breath after. 

"She will be so excited.  You will make her day." I chuckled, kissing his for head.  He nodded in response as we just continued to lay there, holding each other and enjoying these moments of pease and comfort we received from each other.  Something I never wanted to take for granted.

_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

Sorry this is so delayed, guys!!! Life has gotten a bit nuts again, but I will keep these coming as often as I possibly can.  Love you all! <3

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I hesitated as my closed fist hovered over the door.  Namjoon took my hand in his and knocked for me, making me smile at him in appreciatation.  It was my own parent's house, I don't know why I had been so nervous lately.  The door creaked open as my beautiful, but tired mother opened the door.

"Oh sweetheart! And Namjoon!  Come in, come in!"she beamed, opening the door more so we could come inside.  She hugged me and then wrapped Namjoon up in a big hug as well, making me giggle.  He always looked so embarrassed by it, but was always too polite to say anything about it.  I think he secretly enjoyed it.

"How are you?" Namjoon asked quietly as he slipped his shoes off.

"I am ok dear, just a little tired.  Nothing to worry about." She smiled, patting his arm.  I could see the stress and exhaustion all over her face, but of course, she wouldn't say anything.

"And how is Appa?" I asked, swallowing around that name.  She smiled sadly and sighed, making my chest ache.

"He is doing ok today, just tired as usual.  The doctors have him on a new regiment of pain medication so he is more tired that he normally is but he isn't in much pain, which is good.  Come, he will be so happy to see you." she said, waving us into the living room.  Every time I saw my frail father laying in that bed with the oxygen tubes now in his nose, my heart broke all over again.

"There are my two favorite people.  Well, besides your mother." he smiled, chuckling weakly.  He opened his arms out as I went into his soft hold, savoring the warmth of him.

"I am so happy to see you." I said, kissing his cheek.

"And I'm happy to see you.  Namjoon, it's always a pleasure.  It warms my heart to see you taking such good care of my girl." he said, taking one of Namjoon's hands in his and patting the back of it softly.  Namjoon gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Happy to do it, sir." he replied, looking over at me with a smile.  We sat down on the edge of my appa's bed and talked with him for a little while.  We didn't like to stay long anymore, because the smallest of visits seemed to wear him out, as much as he enjoyed them.  I visited as often as I could now, since he was deteriorating so quickly it seemed.  The doctors couldn't even give us a timeline.  They simply stated all they could do now was make him comfortable.  I always got teary eyed saying goodbye to him, always afraid it may be the last time I would see him.  I swallowed my tears and sorrow as I climbed into the car with Namjoon.

"I'm sorry, baby.  I know how hard this is on you.  But he's still around, and he is a strong man.  I think he will stay as long as he possibly can.  Now you need to not think about that, and think about the nice evening ahead of us." Namjoon comforted as he gave my hand a squeeze.  I nodded and sighed as we pulled away, heading for Tae and Jungkook's house.  As we pulled up and walked to the door I couldn't help but sniffle, trying to hold in my sorrow.  Namjoon noticed as I rang the bell, taking my hand in his and pulling me into his chest.  He wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my head, as I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I love you." I said softly as he rocked me back and forth.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing my head again.  I peeked up as the door opened to reveal a smiling, but then quickly frowning Tae.

"What's wrong?  What happened?" he asked, immediately launching into best friend mode.

"We just came from her parent's house." Namjoon replied, rubbing and patting my back.  Tae gave me a sad smile as he stepped back and opened the door more fully.  Namjoon let me go, and we walked inside the door.  Taehyung immediately wrapped me up in a big hug, squeezing me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry.  I know how hard this is on everyone.  I wish there was something I could do." he said, kissing my temple as he let me go.  I could see Namjoon stiffen at Tae's actions, biting down on his lip slightly. 

"Thank you Taetae.  I appreciate it.  Just being here is enough." I smiled, patting his arm. 

"Who wants cookies?" Jungkook called from inside the aparment.  Tae chuckled and walked us through to the living room as Namjoon wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me backwards into his chest.

"Baby girl, you have no idea what you awaken in me sometimes." he growled, kissing behind my ear.  I shivered as I relished the feeling of his strong arms around me.

" I know, that wasn't easy to see.  Sorry, Namjoon.  I try not to get too touchy with Tae around you." I said, leaning more into his hold.  I felt his grip tighten slightly as he kissed my neck, sucking it just barely before pulling away, leaving a cool, damp spot.

"You are going to be the death of me." he whispered as he let go of me, both of us walking off the flustered feelings as we walked into the living room.  Jungkook sprung up and rushed over, giving me a quick hug before we all climbed onto the couch.

"I have been so ready for this.  I have been giving everyone at work death threats if they started talking about it around me." Kookie laughed as he started the episode.  I held Namjoon's hand and leaned into him as the show started.  As it went on, I couldn't help but peek over at Tae and Kookie every now and then.  They were so happy, and it was a great thing to see. 

"Oh my God, that looks like a foreign client I had last week." Tae laughed, elbowing Jungkook.  They both giggled and I could help but laugh along with them at their sillines.  I looked to Namjoon to see him checking something in his phone, his brow furrowed slightly.  I ignored it, realizing that he was the CEO of a major company, so he was going to be busy a lot of the time.  But I couldn't help but feel worse as the day went on and his gaze almost never left his phone.  Several times somoene would say something to him or ask him something only to receive no response until I nudged him. 

"Would you ever go horseback riding like that?" I asked him, looking over again.  His brow was furrowed and his hands were firing away a message on his phone. He looked so distracted and stressed that I thought it would be good to get his mind off of whatever it was.  I tapped his arm to get his attention only to have him snap his gaze over at me.

"What?!" he barked, making me draw up away from him.

"N-nothing.  Nevermind." I said quietly, turning away to face the tv, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap...I just...Look I gotta take care of something.  I will be back soon." he said, getting up off of the couch and heading toward the door.  Before another word could be said, he was shutting the door behind him.  We finally get to relax and be a couple around people other than ourselves, and he left.  I sighed and curled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Nuh-uh.  Come here." Tae scolded, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me over to him.  He wrapped one arm around me and leaned me into the other side of him that Jungkook wasn't leaning on.  I couldn't help but lean there feeling heavy hearted and distracted as the show went on.  We watched three more episodes before I even got a text from Namjoon, and it simply stated that he got hung up and he would be back when he could.

"I'm sorry this didn't work out like you wanted." Jungkook said with a sad smile.

"It's ok.  I should be used to it by now anyway." I shrugged, plopping my phone back beside me on the couch. 

"No, you shouldn't." Tae replied, his voice ungiving.  I let in a shuddering sigh, my distraction finally snapping loose when I heard Namjoon coming back in the front door.

"Hey, sorry guys.  Can I talk to you for a second, baby?" he asked, looking at me tentitively.  I nodded and got off of the couch, walking into the front room with him.  He immediately wrapped me up in a large hug, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby.  Really.  I didn't mean to leave, or get distracted, or espcially snap at you.  I want to enjoy my time here with you.  Do you think you can forgive me?" he asked, giving me a soft smile.   I nodded and leaned up, kissing him back.

"Will you at least tell me what had you so upset?" I asked, searching his face.

"Not yet. Soon, just not yet." He replied softly before he led us back out to the living room.

"Sorry guys.  I know that was shitty of me." he said as he sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

"As long as you both are happy and it's all good now, water under the bridge." Tae smiled.  We cuddled on the couch the rest of the evening, all finally able to relax and enjoy each other's company like two real couples.  I savored every single moment, not knowing when I would be able to get another.

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"I really am sorry about the way I acted this evening. Nothing warranted me behaving like that. It was brutish, and uncalled for." Namjoon said as he snuggled up to me.

"It's ok, I forgive you. I just wish you would tell me what has you so bothered." I said, running my hand through his hair. He gave me a sad smile and sighed before snuggling up into my neck. He had been extra attentive since we had gotten back to his place, I think he really did feel bad.

"I am hoping this issue doesn't even stay around long enough for me to have to bother you with it. If it does, I promise, I will tell you." he said, kissing my neck and shoulder softly. I relaxed against him as I moved my fingers softly up and down his bare back, making him hum in appreciation. It wasn't long before he had drifted off, leaving me there to wonder and worry. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, but I knew it had to be something serious for him to be distressed like he was. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to stay focused on better things.  I wound up eventually gradually falling into a fitful sleep, only to be woken by a sound I had not heard in a while.  My eyes shot open as I heard the sound of Namjoon whimpering and groaning.  I quickly reached over and turned on the lamp to see him panting and sweating, whimpers spilling out of his parted lips.

"Namjoon?" I said softly, running my hand over the side of his face.  He flinched at my touch, his whimpers getting louder before he started muttering words of pleading.

"No!  Please!!! It hurts!! Appa...." he cried out, his body trembling.  I couldn't stand hearing that, so I quickly put my other hand on his other cheek and kissed him hard, making his eyes flutter open and his breathing slow almost immediately.  I felt flooded with relief as he kissed me back softly before I pulled away, giving him a soft, reassuring smile.

"Th-thank you for waking me." he said, letting out a slow breath.

"Namjoon....this isn't the first one you have had lately.   Do you think they are coming back?" I asked, chewing on my lip.  He let out a slow breath, running his hand back through his hair, as he looked over at me.

"I hope not, but it is a possibility.  I guess I better call Dr. Kwon in the morning and make an emergency appointment. " he said, letting out a short sigh.  I cuddled into him and placed a soft kiss against the skin of his chest as he let out a soft hum.

"I hope it isn't anything serious.  I hate seeing you like this.  It has always bothered me, from the very beginning." I said with a sigh.  He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me, a slight smirk of amusement gracing his lips. 

"From the very beginning, huh?" he asked, a smile spreading gradually across his face.  I felt myself go pink before nodding in agreement.

"I never liked seeing you bothered like that.  But honestly, once we started having these inimate moments, I was already falling for you and couldn't stand to see you so upset." I replied, my voice getting quieter and quieter.  He chuckled and leaned down to attach his lips to mine, making me groan slightly at the fervor in which he kissed me.

"Damn, I am one lucky man." he chuckled again.  I climbed on top of him and laid my body against his as I put my forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

"I love you Kim Namjoon." I said, our lips almost touching.  He reached his big, strong hands around to my back and pressed me down onto him more, sliding them down my back and eventually gripping my ass.

"I love you too, y/n." he replied, his voice deep and husky.  He pressed his lips into mine again but this time with more passion and wanting, his body moving underneath mine.  I slid my legs off of the top of his and straddled his crotch, his now partially hard member pressing against me.  I groaned into his lips as I gently started moving my hips back and forth.

"Fuck, kitten.  You drive me absolutely crazy." he grunted as he pressed me down harder into him.  The thrusted upward, grinding his now fully hard member into my core, making me moan against his lips. 

"Let me make you feel better." I mumbled into our kiss as he nodded his head quickly.   I rolled off of him just long enough to slip my panties off, looking over at him with lust as he pulled his member from his boxer briefs.  I didn't hesitate to climb back over him and sink down on him.  He let out moans of appreciation as I fully seated myself on him, rolling my hips to acclimate his size.

"F-fuck, babygirl you feel so good." he groaned as I started bouncing on top of him, let out whiny moans. 

"You do too, Daddy." I whimpered as he thrusted his hips up once.  I rolled my hips and my body at the same time, as he held onto my hips hard, his fingertips digging into my skin.

"God damn, I can't handle you sometimes, kitten." He groaned as he let his head roll back further into the pillow.  Hearing him in such immense pleasure excited me on such an extremely high level, causing my body to surge with his moans.  I increased my speed, watching his chest rise and fall with his fast, heavy breaths.  His forehead was wrinkled and beaded with sweat, his full lips parted to let out puffs of air and occasional moans.  His eyes were intense and focused, his body becoming more and more rigid with each passing moment.

"Daddy, I'm getting close...." I warned, my body giving me the telltale signs of my impending orgasm.  I could feel that warm coil winding up, getting ready to snap at his urging.

"Cum with me, baby." he groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, his breath coming out in fast puffs as his body started twiching, my own body shaking with my sudden orgasm.

"Fuck yes, Daddy!" I shouted as my body trembled, rocking on him through our climaxes.    As soon as I finished I collapsed forward onto his chest, my head resting over his heart.

"Thank you for making me feel better." he said softly, kissing me on my forehead.  I hummed as an answer and was quickly perked up with a gentle smack on my ass.

"You're welcome.  I love you." I said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before sliding off of him.  After we both cleaned up, I curled up next to him on the bed , wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for being my guardian angel." he stated softly, kissing me ever so gently on the forehead. 

"Happy to help you in any way I can." I replied softly as I placed a quick peck on his cheek. He chuckled as he drew me in closer to him and let out a contented sigh.  I could only hope and pray that our little midnight session would distract him eough so he got whatever was bothering him completely out of his mind. 

 

____________________________________  
____________________________________

Sorry these are so few and far between lately. Life is going a bit crazy but hopefully calm down soon.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**~  Namjoon's POV ~**

"Mr. Kim? Dr. Kwon will see you now." The receptionist cheerfully chirped at me as she motioned to the familiar set of mahogany doors to her right, like I didn't come here on a regular basis.  I nodded to her as I stood, making my way to the doors with a sigh.  I straightened my tie before I pushed the door open with my spare hand.  The familiar sights, sounds and even smells of his office flooded my senses as I walked inside the warmly lit office.

"Ah, Namjoon, good to see. you." he smiled, folding his long-fingered hands together and placing them in his lap. 

"I wish I could say the same, but you know these emergency sessions are never for good reasons." I replied as I made my way over to the overstuffed, worn leather chair next to his.  His smile saddened as he removed his glasses and crossed his legs.

"Yes, that is usually the case.  Would you like anything today?  Tea, coffee?" he offered.

"No thank you. I don't think I could stomach anything today." I said, shifting in my chair as my neck cracked.  Before another word could be uttered my cell phone started to go off, making me let out a sigh.  I  pulled it from my suit jacket pocket, and silenced it immediately, offering an apologetic look to Dr. Kwon.

"Namjoon, I know you are a busy man.  If you need to get that, by all means, please.  This is your time, do with it what you must." he smiled.  I looked at the screen and shook my head feeling my palms go sweaty at the name scrolled across the display.

"No, I need to make wise use of my time here with you today." I replied, feeling the dread settle in my stomach like a stone.

"Well, then let's get right to it, shall we?  What brought you here today?" he asked, shifting in his chair.  I cleared my throat and folded my hands together, letting out a slow breath through my nose.

"The nightmares....they are back." I said, chewing on my lip. While he always tried to maintain a professional decorum, I could see the subtle changes in his demeanor.  He looked about as happy about it as I was.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked, his voice calm and serene.

"Not long, only a couple of times now." I responded, trying to ignore the flashing notification light on my phone.

"Which ones were they? Do you remember?" he asked.

"The first one was just abuse by my father. Last night's was...." I trailed off, really not wanting to relive the horrors of the memories.

"It's alright, you don't have to delve into details, Namjoon." he replied, giving me a sympathetic smile.  I nodded and looked away from him and back to the blinking notifiction light on my phone.

"Last night was one where he was sitting in the chair so piss drunk he was basically passed out.  I called to him for help while one of his many bar friends took advantage of me." I said, still hating using any kind of word that made me out to be the weakling I was.

"I see.  Now as we know, there can be several triggers to these dreams.  Do you have any idea what the trigger could be in this case?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. I laughed bitterly for a moment before I started nodding my head, letting out a harsh sigh.

"I'm afraid I do." I answered, feeling that rock in my stomach churn.

"That is a good thing, Namjoon.  Sometimes we can spend days, months, years looking for triggers." he reassured.  I laughed bitterly again to myself as I picked up my phone and flipped through the dozens of notifications, finally getting rid of the flashing light.  I held up one finger as I accessed my voicemails, putting it on speaker phone before placing it on the table between Dr. Kwon and myself.

_"Namjoon, after all these years, you think you would pick up the phone when your father calls you.   When you get this, return my call.  I'm at the old place for now.  I'm not in town long, just a few weeks to take care of a couple things.  I'll be waiting."_

Dr. Kwon sat there staring at me, his mouth hanging slightly open, his eyes wide.  He looked as dumfounded as I looked when I first got that message.

"Namjoon....that is the first time you have heard from him since you were 16, correct?" he asked, trying to steer us back to a constructive session.

"Yes.  He left this message almost a week ago.  I don't know what he wants, but I can only assume it's money related.  Why else would he show up after nearly a decade?  I have already been in contact with my lawyer, and he is making sure we are fully protected in every way possible." I responded, letting out a sigh.  I almost felt the tiniest bit of relief, getting to tell someone else about this, although it wasn't the person I really wanted to tell.

"Was this his only attempt to contact you?" he asked, chewing on his lip slightly.

"Not at all.  This one was one of many attempts lately.  Thankfully, Miss Kit has not intercepted any of his calls yet, but I know it is only a matter of time.  She doesn't know yet and I don't want her to worry unnecessarily. She is stressed about her own father's failing health, and all this stress with Jaeli...I don't want to make her any more worried." I said, my chest swelling with concern over her.  She was really, the single greatest thing that had happened to me in a very long time, and I couldn't dare risk losing her.

"I can understand that Namjoon.  But let me offer you one piece of advice when it comes to that.   You have to give her something.  Compromise somewhere.  If she feels you are holding back because of Jaeli, and her father, and your father, she is going to start to feel like she is losing you again.  So if you really don't want to lose her....." he trailed off. 

"Y-yes, I get it.  I won't lose her.  I can't."

________________________________________  
________________________________________

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I let out a loud breath leaning back in my office chair as I finally finished the large stack of papers that sat on one side of my desk. This day felt like the longest day ever.  There had been a mountain of actual paperwork to complete, several proposals to finalize and even a couple meetings.  It didn't help that I felt distracted all day, worried about Namjoon.  He had his session with Dr. Kwon this morning and he seemed distracted and almost a little distant ever since.  I looked up from my desk at him to see him staring out, tapping the end of his pen over and over in the same spot over and over again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kim?" I asked, trying to get his attention.  He blinked rapidly a few times before shaking his head a little and looking over at me, his expression softening from the blank one that currently graced his face.

"Yes Miss Kit?" He asked, his voice gentle as a soft smile spread across his face. 

"I know I have asked you a couple of times now and you keep giving me the same answer, but is everything ok?" I asked as I closed the file in my hand.  He stopped tapping the pen and just looked at me for a moment, almost as if he was observing me instead of the other way around. 

"Would you like to go out for a drink?" He asked suddenly, cocking his head slightly. 

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused by his sudden change in subject.

"We have had a very long and hard day, I think we deserve it.  Drinks on me, come on." He said, standing from his chair.  I sat there opening and shutting my mouth for a second as he walked over and offered me his hand.

"Wh-what about all that stuff with Jaeli?  Couldn't this cause you trouble? " I asked as I took his hand in my own and stood.  He pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arm behind me, pressing my body tightly to his. 

"A man should be able to be seen with the woman he loves on his arm.  I don't care." He smiled before leaning in and kissing me deeply, allowing his tongue to just barely brush mine.

"Namjoon, as amazing as this sounds, I don't want you to be reckless.  I don't want you to do something that will be too risky for you or the business." I breathed as the fog lifted from my mind once he released my lips.

"Don't worry baby, it's just a little cocktail bar, and very little risk of anyone being there." He replied, kissing me again quickly.  I nodded in agreement as the most beautiful smile spread on his face, making those dimples pop.  He laced his fingers in mine before we walked hand in hand to the elevator.  There weren't very many employees left in the building but it was still a little embarrassing to be walking through the building hand in hand with the CEO when I was normally just his assistant in everyone's eyes.  He just held tightly to my hand as we made our way through the lobby and to the parking deck where his car was waiting. 

The cocktail bar was a quaint but chic little place that most people wouldn't have imagined a big time CEO to grace.  Namjoon ordered us both a drink before we took out place at a bartop table a little off to the side.

"It's nice to be out like this...together." he said as he ran his finger over my knuckles.  I smiled and nodded in agreement as I took a sip of whatever fruity cocktail he set down in front of me. 

"So, is this all meant to serve as a distraction, or are you really going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, running my finger over the rim of the glass.  His gaze faltered a bit as a look of something I couldn't place flashed across his face. 

"I know I need to talk to you about it soon.  Just not yet.  I can't, I'm sorry.  I need it to stay as hidden in the shadows as it can for now." he said, offering a sincerely apologetic look.  

"I trust you." I said, squeezing his hand, making a soft sigh come out of his mouth.

"Thank you." he replied, leaning over and kissing my cheek.  We chatted for a few more minutes before we both finished our drinks and he excused himself for the restroom.  I sat there at the table, looking around at all the patrons in the bar, only to be startled as an older gentleman came up to the table.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing here all by herself?" he asked with a smoothness to his voice that offered a little chill to run up my spine, and not in a good way.

"O-oh!  I'm not alone, my boyfriend just went to the restroom." I said, leaning off of the table a little more.

"Aw come on now, you don't have to lie to me to get rid of me." he teased, leaning a hair closer, nudging his shoulder against mine.

"I swear, he really is. He will be right back." I said, biting my lip slightly while trying to keep a semi-friendly demeanor. 

"Uh huh. I'm sure he will.  So you don't mind terribly if I keep you company until then, do you?" he asked, running a finger down my forearm.  Before I could say any words of protest, the man was jarred from the table by a swift punch.  He layed down on the ground with Namjoon hovering over him, gripping his collar and winding his hand back for another punch.

"Namjoon! What are you doing?!" I shouted, rushing to grab hold of his hand. 

"If you DARE lay a finger on her..."Namjoon growled, his body tense, ready to punch again. 

"So, I guess it takes me hitting on your woman to get your attention then, huh son?" the man said with a slight smirk.  I stood there completely dumbfounded as I let go of Namjoon.  He stayed poised, unmoving, his face set in a hard stare.

"Don't you fucking touch her." he finally growled before letting go of his father's shirt and standing up.  He grabbed my wrist and turned to walked out the door, not sparing him another glance.   He pulled me angrily to the car and let go of me long enough to open the door and place me inside.  He didn't say a word the entire ride back either, he just gripped the steering wheel angrily and drove like a mad man.  When we finally pulled up to the house, he got out and slammed the door, marching into the house.  I stood there for a moment outside in silence, still reeling over the night's events.  

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

As I entered the bedroom, he was throwing his suit jacket into the closet, letting it slam against the clothes against the back.  He started to angrily yank at his tie, untying in in a hurry.  I then noticed the bit of blood gracing his knuckles, making my frown deepen.  I walked over slowly to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him, making him stiffen at first.  I heard his breaths harsh as I laid my head against him, still squeezing him tight to me.  He felt as though the wanted to struggle, like he wanted out of the hold so badly, yet he remained still.  After a minute or so of this, I felt his body start to relax, almost in defeat as a large slow breath came out of his nose.

"Let me look at your hand." I said softly, sitting him on the edge of the bed.  He stared down, his face still looking stern and angry as I grabbed his hand and looked at his knuckles.  I grabbed a tissue from the side table and dabbed at the tiny spots of blood, but they had already dried. 

"Namjoon, I have to say, you showed great restraint today.  I can understand why you would have wanted to beat him half to death, and would have been completely justified in wanting that, but you showed yourself to be such a strong man in holding yourself back." I said softly, running my fingers over the back of his hand before placing a soft kiss against his knuckles.  The look in his face changed drastically from one of anger to one of anguish.  He looked up at me and held eye contact for a brief moment before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body to his face.  I heard and felt him sob as he buried his head in my chest, making my heart ache.  I had never heard or seen him cry like this before.  Sure, he had teared up after a few of these nightmares of his, but he had never broken down like this in front of me.  I soothed him softly as I gently ran my hand over the back and top of his head.  My heart broke for this poor man before me, whom I had grown to love so much.

**~ NAMJOON'S POV ~**

No, surely it couldn't be.  So not only was a man standing at the table with MY love, but it was someone I had grown to despise more than anyone else.  I couldn't think, all I could see was blind rage as I saw his disgusting hand touch her beautifully, flawless skin.  I didn't even expect myself to punch him, but damn did it feel good.  I wanted to do it again, and again....but I looked down at the pathetic creature below me and realized that I would not lower myself to his level.  As much as it would give me pleasure to make him feel even a fraction of what I felt as a child, I wasn't going to stoop that low.  I didn't want her in his presence any longer, either.  I quickly grabbed her and rushed her to the car.  I couldn't say a word to her.  I was afraid I scared her...her seeing me like this.  And having to see him.  God damn it, why did he have to show up at that bar?  I continually replayed seeing his finger slink up her arm and it made me angrier and angrier.  By time we got home, I didn't even remember driving there, it was all a blur.  All I could feel was anger, resentment, hate, disgust.  I started to tear my clothes off piece by piece until her tight grip wrapped around me.  I wanted her to let go and be somewhere safe away from me and all this fucked up mess, but she held on to me so tight, I could do nothing but give up.

"Let me look at your hand." she said softly as she sat me down on the bed behind me.  I didn't want to look at her, so I stared toward the floor, trying to reign in my anger.  I knew it wasn't good to fly off the handle but I couldn't stop myself.  Maybe I was more like him than I originally thought, which made me sick to my stomach.  I felt her dabbing at the dried blood on my knuckles, making me soften momentarily.  She was such a kind soul, and what she wanted with me, I couldn't understand.

"Namjoon, I have to say, you showed great restraint today. I can understand why you would have wanted to beat him half to death, and would have been completely justified in wanting that, but you showed yourself to be such a strong man in holding yourself back." her soft voice broke the silence.  She kissed my hand gently as her words permeated my being.  As I looked up at her, I felt such a strong ache take over my chest. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her into me.  I tried to stay strong but sobs escaped my lips as the ache and burn intensified.  I felt her hands running over my head, making me ache even more.  I tried to stop crying but the tears didn't seem to want to dry up. 

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into her chest, tightening my grip around her.

"What in the world could you possibly have to be sorry for, Namjoon?" she asked, her hand running through my hair now.  I let out a shuddering sigh as I tried to gain my composure.  I hated her seeing me like this...weak...vulnerable...less than the man she deserved.

"I'm sorry you had to see that...that I didn't tell you about him.  That's why my dreams came back, because he has been trying to get a hold of me lately and I refused to talk to him.  I was hoping he would go away without you ever having to know about it." I said as I let go of her and wiped my eyes before looking up at her.  Her face was soft and kind as she put a hand on each of my cheeks.  Her soft, warm palms felt so soothing against me as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against my own.

"I understand, Namjoon.  Your father was responsible for so many bad things that happened to you.  I can't imagine what you are feeling and going through right now.  But know, I am here for you and I love you so much.  You have nothing to apologize for." she replied softly.  I searched her eyes for another moment, seeing nothing but warmth and love, making my heart swell with gratitude.  I leaned up and captured her lips with my own, wrapping my arms behind her back and pulling her back with me as I laid back onto the bed.  I let my hands roam her body as I kissed her hard, my tongue exploring her mouth.  When I pulled away, we were both out of breath and staring hard at each other.

"I love you, y/n." I said, running one hand over her cheek.  She smiled and leaned into my hand, closing her eyes.

"I love you too."

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjd2fvdq-vdAhWhmuAKHeJSBisQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F773000723514446550%2F&psig=AOvVaw2LYubwA9GSkp3-T-5Jv13F&ust=1538692806072673)

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Are you kidding me?!" I borderline shouted as I sat up in bed.

_"It was bad, Jimin.  I am really worried about him.  I have never seen him so upset."_

"Baby?  What's wrong?" Yoongi asked beside me, in a groggy voice.

"It's ok Jagi, I'm sorry." I said leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead.  He gave me a soft smile before closing his eyes and nestling more into his pillow.

_"Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No, not at all.  I just was loud right then and Yoongi is in bed beside me.  So did anything else happen after that?"

_"No, we just went home and he cried his eyes out.  It broke my heart to see him like that."_

"I'm sure!  Namjoon doesn't cry, like ever.  I think I have seen him cry one time in all the years I have known him.   God, this is not good at all." I groaned, running my hand back through my hair.

_"I know.  I don't know much about his father, only that he is responsible for most of the pain and suffering Jimin went through in his youth."_

"That is the understatement of the year.  His father is a real dick.  I have met him severl times.  Did you know, he hit on me one time when I came to spend the night with Joon?  He was supposed to be out of town on a business trip, so I went over to keep Joon company.  His dad showed up drunk as hell at about three in the morning.  He at first started yelling and curing at Namjoon, but then when he saw me, his demeanor changed into something I can only describe as sleazy.  It made my skin crawl." I said, shivering at the memory.  I heard Yoongi grunt beside me as his face turned into a frown.  He scooted over closer to me and wrapped his arm around my leg a little, patting me softly.  God, I loved this man so much.

_"That is disgusting!  And honestly....I can't believe that he sat back and allowed those things to happen to Namjoon."_

"Yeah, he is a real creep.  I'm glad Namjoon punched him though.  That man has had it coming for a long long time."  I responded, putting my hand on top of Yoongi's.

_"Jimin, you are his friend.  What should I do?  I want to be supportive in the best way possible for him, and right now, I don't know what that is besides just simply being there for him."_

"That is the best thing you can do.  That, and I suggest going to see Dr. Kwon on your own and talking to him about it.  Since he knows all the issues with Namjoon and his father, he could probably offer the most helpful advice on how to help him.  I wonder what he wants, showing up like this.  I bet you anything it has to do with money." I scoffed, shaking my head.

" _You think he would show up after going MIA for 8 years for money?"_

"I think that is exactly it. I think he sees how successful Namjoon is now, and he probably thinks he is owed something.  That bastard better be careful if he doesn't want to wind up jail.  Joon isn't this helpless and defenseless kid anymore.  He has power not only as a man, but as a CEO.  If he knows what is best for him, he will leave with his tail tucked in between his legs." I said, lacing my fingers through Yoongi's softly.

_"God, I hope you are right, Jimin.  Oh shit, Namjoon is out of the shower now.  I better go, but I will see you in the morning.  Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, y/n." I said as I hung up the phone.  I scooted back down to lay down on my side, resting my forehead against Yoongi's.

"Everything ok?" he asked, his voice scratchy and sexy.

"Mhm.  Well, not really but it will be.  Namjoon's just going through something hard with dealing with his father.  Sorry if I woke you, Jagi." I said, placing a soft kiss on his nose.  He smiled at me and returned the kiss but softly on my lips before nuzzling back into the pillow.

"You know how much I hate waking up, but when it is you who does the waking, for some reason I just can't get angry." he chuckled, scooting his body as close to mine as possible.  I felt the heat coming off of the bare skin of his torso, making me want to melt into the bed. 

"Yoongi, I know this isn't the best time, but can I ask you something?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course, baby." he replied, that beautiful gummy smile making it's way back on his face.  Ugh, what this man did to my heart wasn't fair. (AMEN) 

"I know we talked about....a-adoption....and how we both think we need to wait until we are a little further along in our careers.  But I wanted to ask you....how long do you think it is going to take us to get a baby?  Surely it's not going to be a simple process for a gay couple to adopt a baby." I said, feeling a lump make it's way into my throat.  He looked at me solemnly for a moment before bringing my hand up to his face and kissing the back of it softly.

"Jiminie, I am really not sure.  You are right though, it may not be an easy thing to do.  But if it worries you that much, I tell you what I will do.  Tomorrow, I will look into it and see all the steps we will need to take, and then we can look and write out a timeline of how long it will take, and figure out when we need to start the whole process.  Sound good?" he asked, still holding my hand to his face.  I smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing him gently, feeling his beautifully pouty lips move slowly against mine. 

"You are so wonderful, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." I smiled, cuddling into his chest.  He chuckled again as I felt him place a kiss on top of my head. 

"I think we both must have been really good in past lives to have found each other like this." he replied, running his hand back through my hair.

"It really does amaze me sometimes when I sit here and think about how much things have changed now.  I am so glad you are my husband, Yoongi.  I couldn't have picked someone better if I made them from scratch." I giggled.  He chuckled as he kissed my forehead again before pulling me tighter to him.  We stayed that way until both of us fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, right where we belonged.

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

I sat there rubbing my temples as they prattled on endlessly, all about things that could be taken care of in a quick email. 

"Look, it's not that difficult.  Seokjin, you make sure that the menu is completed by time the resort restaurant is ready to open.  Hoseok, you make sure that the interior design of the place goes well with Jin's menu and theme for the restaurant.  Sound good?" I said, standing up.  I watched as Hoseok's assistant made eyes at Jungkook, making him look extremely uncomfortable.  Maybe she was right, maybe there was something going on there.  I shook the thought from my head as I dismissed everyone from the meeting, leaving to go back up to my office.  As soon as we entered the elevator, she laced her fingers in mine, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"You look like you aren't feeling well.  Why don't I book you a massage?  I'm sure you need some tension worked out of you." she said, smiling sweetly.  I smiled back at her before gripping the back of her head slightly, pulling her in for a deep, quick kiss.

"I would rather work my tension out on you later." I grinned as she flushed pink from the suggestion.  She cleared her throat and tried to gain her composure as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Yes sir, of course." She smiled as she walked out and took her place behind her desk.  I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that I could still fluster her after all this time.  I made my way behind my desk and sat down, resting my elbows against the desk.  Today seemed to be one of those days where almost everything seemed to be problematic, and it was grating on me.  Just as I seemed to be making some headway, her voice broke the silence with more news I didn't want to hear.

"S-sir?  I know this isn't a good time, but Jimin just got off of the phone with me and said that Jaeli is downstairs trying to come up.  He is keeping her detained but she is starting to cause a scene." she said in an almost timid voice.  I let out a sigh and covered my eyes with my hand.

"For fuck's sake...tell him to let her up." I grumbled, preparing for the onslaught of that tarted up whore.  She had been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since I made her leave my office that day.  Moments later the elevator door opened with Jimin and Jaeli standing inside.

"Well well, if it isn't the almighty Kim Namjoon.  You would think I was trying to make an appointment with God they way everyone around here acts." Jaeli said as she walked into my office, like it was her right to be here.

"What do you want, Jaeli?" I asked, short and curt.

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" she teased.  I could see y/n out of the corner of my eye looking like she could launch herself at Jaeli at any moment.  In the mood I was in, I wouldn't stop her.

"Enough with this, I am in no mood for your shit today.  What do you want?  I thought we agreed that any meetings that needed to take place would go through our lawyers." I said, standing up from behind my desk.

"Alright fine.  I will be releasing the statement soon enough, I just wanted to say that I know the red carpet gala is coming up soon and seeing as we are still officially a couple, I wanted to know what you wanted to do about that since we will both be attending." she said, leaning against my desk and crossing her ankles.  

"We won't be attending together, if that's what you think." I said simply, walking away from my desk and closer to y/n.

"Well if you think I'm going to stand by and let you go with her, you have another thing coming." She said, crossing her arms.

"Firstly, she is my personal assistant, so it wouldn't arise any suspisions if she was there with me.  Second, I really don't give a shit what you think or want at this point. I have waited to let you make a statement, out of respect for you as a professional.  But if you are going to continue to drag this out with immature and childish behavior, then you can forget it.  I will have my lawyer issue a statement tomorrow." I said, walking over and leaning on y/n's desk. 

"Excuse me?  MY childish behaviour? I wanted to date you seriously and you were fucking her the entire time we were together!  You think I didn't know?  How I couldn't smell her perfume on you?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Listen here.  First, that is none of your business.  Second, you knew nothing, you only assume that,  because he was the first man you dated that wasn't up your skirt the first chance he got.  And third, frankly I think you are just jealous that someone like me gets to be with someone like him, and it burns...you...up." y/n said as she slowly walked over to me.  She leaned onto my lap and ran her hands up and down my outer thighs, sending a slight shiver up my spine.  What was this?  This possessiveness in her...I liked it.  I couldn't help but smirk, biting back a laugh as she purposefully leaned into me.

"Careful now, you don't want to awaken something." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh you poor mistaken fools.  Don't you worry,   I will have a statement issued in no time.  You deserve each other...really." Jaeli almost pouted as she marched past us.  As soon as the elevator doors had shut, I spun her around and pulled her body flush into mine.

"Mmmm I like this side of you, kitten.  It is so sexy." I growled in her ear as I let my hands wander around behind her and grip her ass.  She giggled as she started to kiss below my ear, making chills raise up on the back of my neck. 

"You are worth fighting for, Kim Namjoon." she said lowly into my ear.  I let out a harsh breath before rushing off of the desk and pushing her into the wall beside the elevator.  I started kissing and sucking at her throat, making her whimper and sigh with pleasure.

"You don't have to fight anyone kitten.  I'm all yours." I said, smiling down at her.  She grinned and leaned up, kissing me softly on the lips, making all the stress and problems of the day melt away into the distance.

"I'm ready for you to take me home, daddy." she almost whispered against my lips. I felt it shoot straight to my groin, and could feel myself hardening immediately.

"Then let's get the hell out of here."

___________________________________  
___________________________________

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

My GOD seven o'clock could not get here fast enough.  Today was a long day because Mr. Jung had a phone conference with a foreign client and he wanted me here just in case he needed me, although ne never did.  I was using that time to catch up on some paperwork that was not urgent, so it had been sitting on my desk for two weeks.  I kept catching myself looking at the clock and every time, only a couple of minutes had gone by.  The fact that I know I had Tae waiting at home for me with a bottle of wine made time creep by even that much slower.  I groaned as laid my forehead on my desk and covered my head with my arms. 

"Oh, you're still here?" a voice said, making me jump.  I sat up quickly and couldn't help but internally roll my eyes as she walked into my office.

"Yes, Gayoon.  What is it?" I asked, a little more curtly then intended.

"I-I'm sorry.  I just needed to drop off these for Mr. Jung. Is he busy?" she asked softly, almost tiptoeing in.

"Yes, he's actually on a conference call, but you can leave them here and I will be sure that he gets them when he is finished." I said, tapping the desk.

"O-oh.  Ok, sure...." she trailed off, walking slowly toward me.  She had a way of looking at me and making me feel guilty, like I had just told her that I killed her puppy or something.  I sighed and rubbed my forehead as she placed the papers down.

"Gayoon, sit down for a second." I said, motioning to the chair across from me.  Her eyes lit up unfortunately and she looked at me hopefully as she sat down in a hurry.  I noticed her staring at me with intensity, a look that made me sick to my stomach down to this day.  I looked over at the framed picture of Taehyung and myself on my desk, hoping it would catch her eye, but no such luck.

"What is it Kooks?" she asked, folding her small hands together and placing them on her lap.

"Please....don't call me that." I said slowly, trying not to sound angry with her.

"I'm sorry...h-habit." she said, biting her lip and looking down at her lap.

"Gayoon, I'm going to be honest with you.  I know it has been a long time since we have seen each other.  And I'm sorry things ended the way they did between us.  I never meant for you to get hurt. But you knew from the beginning that I was bisexual, and I told you that if we entered into a relationship, it would have to be an open one." I started slowly.

"I...I mean I guess I knew you were serious, but I never really realized how serious you were about it.  But when you told me that you had been with Mr. Jung....I guess it just hit me that you were not going to be my Jungkook." she sighed, getting almost teary eyed.

"I wish you would have truly understood.  I guess I did kind of learn from that experience though.  I decided against open relationships and even though I am still technically bisexual, I am now in a commited relationship with a man.  His name is Taehyung." I said, picking up the picture and showing her.  She took it from me and smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You both look really happy.  I am glad you found someone that makes you happy, Jungkook.  I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything you needed." she said, handing me back the photo, such sadness in her voice. 

"Gayoon, please.  It's nothing you did or didn't do.  I just....I can't explain it.  I'm sorry you went through such a hard time because of me. " I replied.  She just looked up at me and smiled, sighing softly.

"It's ok, it's my fault.  Don't worry so much.  I'm just happy I get to see you again and be in your life again in any way.  I miss our friendship too.  Honestly, I was hesitant to take this job, knowing you still worked here.  But I thought we could move past everything and maybe be friends again.  I don't know, maybe I'm being silly." she said, wiping her eyes and standing up.  God I felt like such a dick.

"No, it's not.  I would like that.  You're right, we can be friends I think." I said, standing up and extending a hand out to her.  A small smile spread across her face as she took my hand in hers and shook it softly.

"Good, I'm glad.  Well, I will let you get to it." she smiled as she let go of my hand and turned on her heel, walking out.  I sighed and sat back down in my seat, rubbing my head with my hand again.  Even though I felt a little bit better, I still wish she wouldn't have come back to work here.  It would have made things much easier if she hadn't. 

"Jungkook, we are good to go!" Hoseok said as he came out of his office with a big smile.

"Before we do, Mr. Kim Seokjin's assistant brought these down for you.  I believe they are the final drafts of the menu." I said, handing him the stack of papers.

"Ahhh excellent!  Jungkook, I've been meaning to ask you...isn't that the girl you dated a while back?  The one that got all fatal attraction on you and wound up quitting?" he asked, leaning on my desk.  I avoided his gaze but nodded slightly.

"Yes sir, it is."  I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

"Huh.  It's strange that she's back and ok with everything.  She must not have been as heartbroken as she pretended to be.  Well, that's good then!" he said, smiling and winking at me before heading back into his office.  He was right, it was good that she wasn't as hurt as I originally thought.  I mean she quit her job because of me, so I thought it was pretty bad and always felt guilty over that.  At least it wasn't that bad.  I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder before heading to the elevator.  I was eager to get home to my Taehyung and put this whole day behind me.  The closer I got to home the quicker my steps got.  By time the door to my apartment was in view, I was almost sprinting.  When I got my key in the door, I opened it to see Taehyung standing in the distance, putting two empty wine glasses on the table.

"Oh baby, you're home a little early!" he grinned, turning to face me.  I dropped everything and rushed over, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him urgently.  He moaned softly against my lips, sensing my desparation.

"Fuck the wine." I said, bending down and hoisting him over my shoulder, carrying him to our room.

"Kookie!! What has gotten into you?" he asked, giggling as I slung him down onto the bed.

"Nothing yet, but I am ready for you to be." I said, into his ear as he shivered under me.  I locked our lips in a passionate kiss which ended in us making love for hours that night.  As we fell asleep in each other's arms I realized that despite everything I had been through with Gayoon, I could never really have been happy because the person who I was meant to be with was currently sleeping in my arms, and I would never let him go.

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

 


	14. Chapter 14

"So wait, you are really going to the gala with Namjoon?" Tae asked, leaning forward as I dug through my closet.

"Yes, and I have no idea what I'm going to wear!!" I said, rifling through all of the formal dresses hanging in my closet. When I got the job, a bunch had been purchased but I had only worn about three of them.

"That one right there!" Tae shouted, pointing to the dress I currently had my hand on.

  
"Really? You think?" I asked, looking at it.

"Yes! Trust me. With the strappy bits in the back, he will be struggling to keep his hands to himself." He chuckled as I hung the dress up on the hook on my bathroom door.

"Ok, I trust you Tae. You have never steered me wrong before." I smiled, picking up the shoes to go with it.

"What did your parents say when they found out?" he asked, kicking his feet back and forth as he laid on his stomach on my bed, watching me move around my apartment.

"Well you know Eomma, she was excited for me but told me to make sure I dressed properly. But Appa was beaming, especially once I told them that there could possibly be a chance they may see me on t.v." I responded, feeling a slight ache in my heart when I talked about them.

"I want to go see them with you next time you go, if that's ok. I miss them a lot." he said with a slight sadness to his voice.

"Of course, Taetae, you know you are always welcome at their house. They miss you too. Appa actually was asking about you." I said, as I plopped on the bed beside him.

"Really? That makes me feel horrible that I haven't been by to see them more often. They are like my second parents, you know?" he said softly, his face falling.

"Hey, they know you are busy too. Don't worry, I keep them updated with all the current Taekook happenings." I giggled.

"Taekook?" he asked, looking over at me with a grin.

"Mhm, they are so happy for you Tae. They want to meet Jungkook too. Hey, do you think he would want to come with us?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"I am sure he would like to meet them. Why don't we make plans to do that then? When is the next time you are going to see them?" he asked, leaning his head against mine.

"Day after tomorrow. I don't stay long anymore, because frankly visits make my father exhausted, but if he sees you, I'm sure he will perk right up." I said, feeling heavy hearted.

"Ok I will definitely go with you, and I will ask Jungkook." he replied, taking my hand in his. I felt my heart ache so much at how little time I actually had left with my father in this world and couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Tae lifted his head and looked down at me, frowning as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry." he said softly before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me to him tightly.

"It's not your fault, Tae. It is just hard to come to terms with the fact that he won't be around much longer." I said, letting out a shuddering sigh. He squeezed harder as I heard him sniff once.

"It isn't something that will be easy, but please please don't ever forget that you have a lot of people here to love and support you." he said, patting my back.

"I know, and I couldn't be more thankful for you." I said, snuggling my face into him. It seemed like no matter what I was going through in life, good or bad, Taehyung was always there and his presence grounded me. He was my soulmate in a way, just not romantically. We had been in sync througout our entire lives and I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything.

"Did Jungkook tell you about Jimin?" Tae asked, trying to change the subject.

"What about Jimin?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"He and Yoongi are going to look into adopting a baby. They don't know when but they are starting to do the research." Tae grinned.

"Oh...my...GOD! They will be the absolute cutest parents ever." I giggled thinking about how adorable it would be.

"Yeah I think so too, but don't tell them I told you. That's probably something Jimin wants to tell you himself. I think he is afraid to tell too many people in case they get turned down." he said, his voice a little solemn.

"Why would anyone ever turn them down? They are two insanely sweet people with great jobs and a beautiful home?" I asked.

"Hun, gay couples don't always get pushed to the top of the list." he said softly. Oh. I hadn't even thought about that.

"I...I didn't even think about that part of it." I said, frowning.

"That's a good thing though. That shows how normal it is to you, and that makes me happy. Another reason why you are my bestie!" he said squishing my face to lighten the mood. I giggled and started to tickle at his sides, which started a flat out tickle war between the two of us. It didn't stop until I heard a knock at the door. I rushed over still giggling, red-faced and my hair a mess. When I opened it, I swallowed hard to see Namjoon standing there. His eyebrows shot up, probably at the sight of me as he looked me up and down.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping back to let him in. His head darted around until he saw a mischevious looking Taehyung muffling giggles on my bed. He let out a sigh and wrapped me up in a hug.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go to dinner but I see you have company." he replied, his voice low, but almost with a sound of relief to it.

"I can go, Namjoon. Really, it's no biggie. I was just helping her pick out something to wear for the gala which somehow ended up in a tickle war." Taehyung shrugged, standing up from off of my bed and flattening down his hair.

"Don't let me interrupt." Namjoon said, sounding slightly amused.

"You don't have to go Tae, really." I said, walking to him as he straightened out his t-shirt.

"Nah, it's ok. You guys have a good evening. Kookie should be just about finished with his assignment anyway." Taehyung smiled.

"Why on earth does Hoeseok have him working on a Saturday?"I asked, as I walked him to the door.

"He had to go help Kim Seokjin's assistant. They both had to collect samples for the dining room in the new restaurant I think is what he said. " he replied, slipping his shoes on.

"Oh...that sucks. Well I hope he is done soon. If not, please come back over." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I think I will be ok for a little bit by myself, silly. Plus I should really stop by the grocery store anyway. I will ask him about seeing your parents though. You said day after tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Actually, now that I think about, Sunday would be better if they want to possibly meet Jungkook." I said, smiling as I opened the front door.

"Alright, I will ask him when he gets home and text you. Love you!" he said, ruffling the top of my hair and walking out the door.

"Love you too!" I called as he waved at me, continuing to walk. I closed the door and within seconds, Namjoon had me wrapped in his arms, kissing me deeply. I sighed in contentment as his big strong arms pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry, I know that was very touchy feely. Did you think something funny was going on when you got here? You looked panicky and suspicious." I said, suppressing a giggle. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face before looking down at me.

"Yes, ok? I mean...look at you! Your hair is a mess, your clothes are all askew, and your face was all red and you were out of breath. The only thing that comes to my mind when I see you like that...." he trailed off, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But you are missing something. When I am like that from....you know....don't you think I look a little different?" I asked, tapping my finger on his lip as he let it pop out from under his teeth.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hmmm...well, when you make me like that, usually you have kissed me so long and so well, my lips are swollen from you tugging on them, or wet from your tongue. Also, even though my clothes were all crooked, they were all still on and in once piece." I giggled, thinking about how he had recently ripped a shirt of mine because he couldn't get it off quick enough for his liking. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he pulled my body back flush to his.

"That's true. Plus your eyes...something in your eyes always shows me how happy you are. Your pupils are blown wide open, your eyes almost shine with excitement, and are glossed with pleasure." he said, staring me down. I cleared my throat and looked away from his eyes, feeling the flush start creeping over my face. He chuckled as he kissed my neck once and pulled away.

"It was just a tickle war, I swear." I said, punching at his chest playfully.

"You don't want to have a tickle war with me?" he asked, taking steps toward me.

"Yeah right. First, you would so lose to me, second, your tickle war would probably end with me naked, and third, I can't imagine you letting me tickle you like that." I replied backing up toward my bed.

"Oh really?" he asked smugly as he rushed me and pretty much tackled me onto my bed. He immediately started attacking my sides, making me squeal with laughter. I wasn't about to let him win that easy as I used my own nimble fingers to start tickling at his sides and under his arms. He held it together as best as he could before he burst out laughing, his own hands getting weak. I used this to my advantage and straddled him, continuing to tickle him. He squirmed as he laughed some more, a sound that made my heart swell with love for him. I leaned down as I continued tickling him and started playfully blowing raspberries against his neck.

"Oh God! Ok you win!" he laughed, out of breath. I stilled my hands and layed them flat against his sides as he huffed and gasped for air. I stopped blowing on his neck and replaced it with gentle kisses.

"Told you." I said softly next to his ear. I leaned back up to see the brightness in his eyes darken slightly.

"Well, kitten, you were wrong on one account." he said, still grinning and breathing a little heavily.

"And what is that?" I asked playfully.

"You are still dressed, much to my dismay." he chuckled, leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile against his lips as he continued kissing me for a moment before plopping back on the bed again. I laid down against his chest and nuzzled into his neck, completely content at that moment.

"Well....it's not too late to change that." I said, giving his neck a quick kiss. In one fluid motion he rolled us over to pin me against the bed, smiling down at me.

"You read my mind."

___________________________________  
___________________________________

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Jesus, why am I so nervous?  You'd think I was meeting your parents!" Jungkook said from the back seat. 

"Well it's pretty close.  They are practically my in-laws." Tae said, giggling.

"In-laws?" both Jungkook and Namjoon said at the same time. 

"Alright Tae, let's lay it out.  Our fathers were best friends growing up and after they graduated school, Taehyung's father moved out to Daegu for work." I started, turning around to look at him in the back seat.

"My dad met my mom and got married and had me.  Then his business took off so he opened another location in Seoul and we moved back, where our parents quickly found each other again and insisted on match-making us since we were the same age." Tae giggled some more.

"We were inseperable, so they thought they had it right.  They were wrong, for obvious reasons, but it still didn't stop Tae and I from becoming the best of friends.  Our families were really close too and since they tried to match us together, we teased that my parents are his in-laws and his parents are mine." I smiled, looking over at Namjoon, who stared out at the road in concentration. 

"I see." Namjoon said quietly, just staring at the road, not taking his eyes away.

"Oh my God, look at your face!  Kookie, baby....I promise you that her parents are some of the sweetest people you will ever meet.  They have been wanting to meet you because they see how happy you make me!" Taehyung said. I peeked in the rearview to see him sneak a quick peck on Jungkook's lips, who looked nervous as hell.  Poor guy.

"Jungkook, he is right.  You really have nothing to worry about. My dad gives Namjoon some shit sometimes just being silly, but they love him to death!" I reassured him, getting a half hearted smile from him along with a quick nod.  

"Y-your parents....love me?" Namjoon said quietly and slowly.  I looked over at him and smiled, putting my hand over his.

"Yes, they do.  Every time I see them without you, they always ask me a million questions, like if you are eating well and taking care of yourself since you work so hard.   You only do that for people you care for, Namjoon." I said, squeezing his hand slightly.   The rest of the car ride was very quiet and when we finally arrived, both Namjoon and Jungkook looked equally nervous.  I was actually feeling a lot more light-hearted than usual.  I knocked on the door to be greeted by my weary but smiling mother.  She squealed as soon as she saw Taehyung, rushing out the door to wrap him up in a big hug.

"Eomma!!! It's so good to see you." he said, picking her up and spinning her in a circle as they hugged.

"Oh my son, it's so good to see you too!  And is....is this Jungkook?! Omo!  He is so handsome!!!  Jungkook it is a pleasure to meet you!" she said as she was placed in front of him.  She completely bypassed a handshake or a bow and hugged him, making him break out in a huge grin.

"It's nice to meet you too." he said, bowing after the hug.  My mom turned to Namjoon and got such a warm smile on her face that made me so happy to see.

"Our Namjoon.  Ahhhhh so good to see you.  We always look forward to seeing you." she said, hugging him tightly.  He almost got a bashful grin on his face as he hugged her back gently.

"Always good to see you too." he replied as she released him from the hug.  She then turned to me, almost crushing me in a hug.

"My girl, I'm so happy you came.  Appa is actually having a really good day, so it couldn't have been better.  This will make him feel even better for sure." she said, kissing my cheek before leading us all inside.

"Do you think your mother would adopt me? She is so sweet!" Jungkook whispered as we walked in the door.

"Happy to, dear." she said, making him turn ten different shades of red, grinning and almost trying to hide behind Taehyung.  As frail as my father looked now, it brought me such joy to see the elated smile on his face right now.

"Taehyung my boy!!!" he said as loud as his weak voice could muster, opening his arms wide.  Taehyung gave him the biggest and best smile as he walked over to my father's bed and bent down, hugging him tightly.

"Appa..."Tae said into his neck as they hugged for a good minute straight.  When they separated, my father patted Taehyung's hair, giving him a warm smile.

"You look so good, so happy.  And I am assuming this is the man responsible for your happiness?" Appa asked, looking up at Jungkook.

"It is. Appa, this is Jungkook, my boyfriend." Tae said, turning and holding Jungkook's hand as he came over.  My appa took his hand and shook it firmly but then clasped his other hand over the one he held.

"Jungkook, it is a true pleasure and delight to meet you.  Let me tell you, my daughter has told us all about you and if you are the reason our Tae is so happy, I hope you stick around for the long haul." he said, patting Jungkook's hand softly.

"I plan to." Jungkook smiled big, sitting on the arm of the couch next to the bed.   They talked for a minute before Tae excused himself and walked by me and around the corner.  I could hear the front door shut, worrying me slightly.

"Hey Namjoon, will you stay here?  I need to go check on Tae."I said, kissing his cheek.  He nodded and walked over to my father's bed, sitting where Tae previously was. 

"Namjoon, son!  How are you?" My father said, his voice almost sounding hearty.  I smiled as I walked back around the corner and opened the door slowly.  I heard sniffling and walked outside to see Tae leaned up against the wall, his hands on his face.

"Oh Taetae." I said softly, walking up and wrapping my arms around him without hesitation.  He sobbed softly as slid down the wall slightly to make himself more my height.  I cuddled closer to him and drew his head onto my shoulder before squeezing him tightly.

"He...he looks so....I didn't know he had gotten so much worse so quickly. I mean you kept telling me but....but I...." he said, crying into my neck.  I blinked back tears as I patted Tae's back, cuddling him close.

"I know. It's ok Tae."I said, trying to soothe him.  He let out a shuddering sigh and wiped his face, almost laughing as he leaned back.

"Ughhh look at me, I'm a mess.  I'm supposed to be comforting you through all this, not the other way around." he said, giving me a sad smile.  I took his hands in mine and looked at him, getting close to him.

"We can comfort each other.  As you said, they basically are your parents too." I said, kissing his cheek.  He wrapped me up in a hug, sighing as the front door opened.

"I was sent as a rescue....party..." Jungkook said, starting to trail off when he saw the state of his boyfriend.

"It's ok Kookie.  Just needed a moment." Tae said, clearing his throat as I released him from the hug.

"Here, you take over here and I will go inside to make sure Namjoon is not being barraged by my parents." I slightly chuckled as I walked toward Jungkook and patted his arm.  I watched as Jungook immediately wrapped his arms around Taehyung and drew him close, making me smile as I walked into the house.

"Ah, there you are!  Where did Tae go?" my eomma asked, looking at the door behind me.

"He needed a moment.  He's ok, he just....needed a moment." I repeated, patting her hands.  She nodded, but smiled at me, pointing to the living room.

"What?" I asked, almost giggling at the enthusiasm on her face.  She put a finger up to her mouth, shushing us as she waved me to follow her.  We walked as close to the wall as possible and she mouthed for me to listen.  I peeked just barely around the corner to see something that made me want to cry but in a good way. 

"Son, I want you to listen to me.  You are not your father.  I don't think you could be if you tried, you have too good of a heart.  My daughter sees that and that is why she loves you.  You are a good man, and you are someone I would be proud to call my son.  As far as I am concerned, you are already part of this family." my appa said, his voice getting a little weaker as he talked.  Not only was I beaming at his words, but I was a bit in shock to say the least.  Namjoon had been talking to my father about his own?

"Sir,....I ....I don't know what to say.  I...." Namjoon trailed off, blowing out a breath, "I am honored, really.  Your daughter means the world to me.  When I hired her on, I was a different person, and I think that she has changed me for the better.  And the fact that you have basically taken me in to your family....means a lot."

"We were happy to." my eomma said as she walked back into the living room, scaring the shit out of myself and Namjoon.  I decided not to lurk too much longer and walked in shortly after my eomma, making Namjoon's face light up in a bright smile. 

"Are they trying to adopt you too?" I asked, walking over and wrapping my arms around his shoulders, kissing his forehead. He chuckled, but before he could talk, Tae and Jungkook came back inside, making everyone turn their attention to them. 

"Sorry, had to step out for a minute." Tae said, smiling brightly and sitting on the arm of the couch.  Namjoon got up off the bed so Kookie could sit by my father. 

"So, Jungkook, tell me all about yourself." Appa started, making Taehyung laugh.   Namjoon and I stood there , him with his arms around me from behind while we all laughed at some of Jungkook's stories from his childhood.  By the end of our visit, he was effectively made a member of the family as well. 

"Don't be a stranger.  You all are welcome here anytime, you know that." Eomma said as she went around hugging us all right before we left.

"Of course, Eomma.  I promise to stop by soon." Taehyung smiled.

"That's my boy.  Travel safely!" she said as we all waved to her and headed to the car.  We were all fairly quiet on the way back and by time we dropped off Tae and Jungkook and got back to Namjoon's, we were pretty tired.  We both changed into some pajamas and climbed in bed, immediately cuddling into each other.  I ran my fingers through his hair as he rested his head against my chest, letting out a soft sigh.

"You've been awfully quiet.  Everything ok?" I asked, continuing to run my fingers back through his hair.

"Just....thinking is all." he responded quietly.

"Care to share?" I chuckled, kissing his forehead as he nuzzled into me a little more.

"Just about what your appa said to me." he said softly.

"Well he was right, so take those words to heart, Namjoon.  I love you so much. You are a good man with a good heart." I said, resting my head against his. 

"I love you too, baby.  Thank you....for everything." he said softly.  I didn't know what he meant by everything but I wasn't going to ask, seeing as I could hear his breathing start to relax.  I laid there cuddling the man who had changed so much over the last year that I had known him, and thankful that he decided to stick by me.

_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

"The limo is going to be here any minute, Tae, are you sure I look ok?" I asked, turning a quick circle.

"Would I let you walk out of that door if you looked anything short of perfect? You look stunning. I am telling you, Namjoon is going to wreck you tonight. I hope you are prepared." Tae giggled as I felt myself flush.

"Tae, don't put ideas in my head." I replied, sliding my shoes on with a mischevious grin. Before anything further could be said, my phone went off with a text from Namjoon saying they were downstairs waiting.

"Here, let me walk you down. I want to see his face when he sees you." Taehyung said, offering his arm.

"Thank you, what a gentleman." I giggled, taking his arm. I held my clutch and a handful of my dressin the other hand so it wouldn't drag as we made our way down the stairs. When I got to the bottom and saw Namjoon standing there, my mouth ran dry and my heart lept in my throat. He looked up to see me reach the bottom stare, a dark look coming into his eye as a smile spread across his face.

  
"Have a good time! I will look for you guys on the red carpet." Tae said, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, love you!" I said back as I let go of his arm. I dropped my dress and walked over to Namjoon as he opened the door to the limo.

"You look absolutely stunning." he said, biting his lip after.

"So do you." I replied, giving him a soft kiss before climing in the limo. I heard him sigh out a loud breath as I entered the limo and scooted over. He quickly entered behind me and shut the door.

"Did you wear that dress to make me crazy on purpose?" he asked as he slid closer to me, running the back of his finger up and down my arm.

"N-no, but Tae said you would like it." I smiled as chills spread across my body. He leaned over slowly by my neck and pressed his lips against my shoulder, letting out a low hum.

"Remind me to thank Taehyung later." he said, making me shiver. He smirked as he leaned back and straightened his tie, clearing his throat. We didn't have too far to go to the venue, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to intensify. It was a charity ball and there were going to be lots of very important and influential people there. Who was I to be among them? I was just an assistant.

"Hey, are you ok?" Namjoon asked, breaking my thought process as he put his hand on mine.

"Y-yeah, why?" I asked, trying to calm my heart so the flush would leave from my face.

"You look nervous, kitten. Relax, it is just a party." he said, smiling softly.

"B-but there are a lot of famous and important people there....I don't fit in." I said softly, chewing on my lip. He wrinkled his forehead slightly and put his thumb on my chin, tugging my lip out from under my teeth.

"You are my girlfriend and who gives a fuck what those pompous fools think?" he said, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as he finished speaking, feeling my heart flutter now for different reasons.

"I love you, Kim Namjoon." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled a beautifully deep and bright smile as he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you too, baby." he replied, leaning back again. By this time, the limo was coming to a stop in the line of limos with people waiting to get out.

"W-we're here already?" I asked, letting out a slow , shaky breath.

"Don't worry. The photographers have to stay behind the ropes, so we won't be swamped. They may try to ask you questions, but you don't have to answer anything, just smile and be the beautifully charming woman I fell for." he replied, taking my hand. I waited nervously as the door was opened for us, Namjoon climbing out first. I slid out after and almost had to shield my eyes from the barrage of camera flashes clicking. Namjoon offered his arm to me and as I linked my arm in his, reporters started firing off questions left and right as we began to walk. He stopped every few feet so that they could take pictures and smiled brightly. I then remembered that my mother and father might be watching at this moment if we were being televised, which was a good possiblity due to Namjoon's fame and success, so I made sure to smile as bright as I could to make them happy.

"Mr. Kim, there was a statement released earlier today about your split with model Jaeli. Care to comment?" a reporter asked out. Namjoon's demeanor didn't falter at all as he looked at the reporter.

"She and I ran on very different schedules and it was never really a relationship per say. It was more of a business arrangement. We've actually not been together for quite some time, we just never thought it necessary to make a statement on a non-existant relationship." he said, trying to sound very diplomatic.

"Mr. Kim, who is the young lady with you?" another reporter called out.

"This is my girlfriend actually, y/n." he replied, looking to me and smiling big. This continued on down the red carpet until we made our way into the venue. As we neared the door we heard shouts of Jaeli's name and I could immediately feel not only my blood begin to boil, but my anxiety shoot through the roof. We were shown to our table and I had to keep my mouth closed as Jaeli took her place one table over, giving us smirks.

"So, how long have you two been together?" the woman next to me asked.

"Several months now actually." I said, putting my napkin in my lap as the first dish was brought around.

"Oh that's lovely. And how do you two know each other?" she asked, taking a bite. She certainly looked familiar but I couldn't place her.

"Actually...I am...I was hired on to be his assistant." I said, almost not wanting to meet her eyes again.

"Oh, you know, that is how I met my first husband. He was interning at the company I worked for at the time. Little did I know that my little doodles would take off and I would get my own company." she smiled, making me feel a little more at ease. She chatted with me through the first course, but as the waiters came around with the wine, my calm was shattered.

"Do you think that is wise, dear?" I heard Jaeli's voice say from behind Namjoon and I, making me pick my head up.

"Good evening, Jaeli." I said curtly, not even really wanting to give her the time of day.

"You think it is a good idea to be drinking wine in your condition?" she asked, looking down at my stomach.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly turning in my chair to face her. She smirked at me as I heard murmurs from around the table.

"I thought most doctors were against the drinking of alcohol in your condition." she said, a little louder.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, no such condition exists with me. And honestly, I don't know what you are trying to accomplish from this, but it is very unbecoming of you. Pettiness is not an attractive quality, _dear_." I replied, giving her a smile as I took a sip of my wine. Her face turned red as her smile faltered, looking around at the others seated at the table.

"My mistake. You never can tell with the way rumors fly." she replied, taking her leave.

"Very well handled." Namjoon said under his breath as he looked over at me. He had a dark stare in his eyes as I stood and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened and a confused look came over his face as I pulled him along slightly behind me, skirting the edge of dance floor and making my way to the side hall. I looked side to side before quickly darting inside one of the family restrooms and pulling him in behind me. I slammed the door shut and locked it, taking a deep breath.

"What has got-" I interrupted Namjoon's scentence by kissing him deeply, pressing him into the wall beside the door. He was of course, much stronger than I was, so he could easily overpower me and push me back but he allowed himself to be weaker as I kissed him deeply, gripping at his suit jacket. I started kissing down his neck feverishly as our bodies pressed together more, making him let out a harsh breath.

"Mmmm, I like this side of you, kitten." he breathed as I nipped at his earlobe.

"Namjoon, I want to fuck you so badly right now." I said, my hands traveling over his torso, stopping at his belt buckle. I saw his eyebrows raise as I started to unbuckle his pants, licking his lips in anticipation. Once I got his pants undone, he grabbed my hands and stopped my movements, looking at me with dark eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, but as much as you want to fuck me right now, it's not going to happen. That may come later, but right now, I'm going to fuck you and hard." he said, spinning me around. I gasped as he pressed me slightly into the wall, lifting my dress and bunching it up in his hands. I spun around and faced the wall, helping him gather my dress above my ass.

"This is going to have to be quick. Are you ready kitten?" he asked as I felt him slip my panties to the side. I nodded and spread my legs a little wider, giving him a better angle. In one quick motion he thrust up inside me completely, making me cover my mouth with my hand to keep from moaning out. He grabbed hold of my hips, thrusting harshly and quickly, the only sound being our heavy breathing and skin slapping together. I muffled a moan against my hand as he increased the pace, leaning forward and kissing the back of my neck.

"You are so beautiful." he grunted between thrusts, making my body tingle and that warmth begin to spread through my stomach. I felt a pulling at my core, making my legs begin trembling as he continued to give it to me fast and deep.

"D-Daddy, I-I'm close." I almost whispered as I tried not to moan out in pleasure.

"Mmmmm that's right, cum for me kitten." he grunted. Within a few thrusts, we were both cumming hard and quick, my legs almost giving way as he continued to thrust through our highs. After he finished, he quickly pulled out and grabbed some paper towels, cleaning himself off. We both cleaned off and adjusted our attire, making sure we didn't look like we had just fucked in the bathroom. Before I could open the door, Namjoon grabbed my arm and pulled me into his, kissing me softly.

"You are so special to me, do you know that?" he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"You are to me too." I replied, placing a hand on his cheek. Oh if only he knew how special he really was to me. I would be happy to stay by his side and never leave.

_____________________________________________  
____________________________________________

**A/N: Ok so a few things. First, I am still sorry that these are not as regular as I want them to be. Between my personal life and work being insane, things have been crazy around here. But I am still going to try to keep pumping out chapters as often as I can.**

**Second, I was introduced/invited to a discord server especially for kpop fans** **called** **konnect. It is multi-fandom, however most of them are definitely armys. It is a great place to be able to talk about kpop and all the things we love about it, as well as become part of a supportive community without the toxic atmosphere of many fandoms that seem to be so prevelant now. Here are the links if you are interested. I have really enjoyed myself every time I have gone on to spend time chatting with others who are as crazy about kpop as I am. There are several different boards in the server, one even dedicated to FF, so check it out if it sounds like something you would enjoy! :)**

**https://discord.gg/dE2eWX3**

**https://invite.gg/konnect**

**Third - I have decided on what book will be coming out next after "Yes Daddy" is completed (don't worry, we have a ways to go). It will be Taehyung focused, however all of our beautiful members will be in it, so no worries. This one will be far different from the last Taehyung one I wrote, so be on the look out for it. It is entitled Bloodlines. Thank you again for all of your continued support. I love you all!! <3**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"So, how did the gala go?  Was it as stressful as you thought it was going to be?" Dr. Kwon asked, looking at y/n.

"I mean, there was a stressful moment, but I was confident in myself and my relationship with Namjoon, so I didn't let her bother me." She smiled, holding my hand. 

"I am glad to hear it. You have every reason to be confident, and I am glad to see you being able to finally display it.  Namjoon, what about you?" he responded, looking over at me.  

"I was proud of her for taking charge the way she did.  It is quite an attractive thing to see, if I say so myself." I responded, unable to keep a smile off of my face. I thought more about how she shoved me against the wall in the bathroom. To see that side of her was very sexy.  Dr. Kwon smiled as he wrote things down in his notebook, glancing up at us periodically.

"Now, you just had a visit with your parents not that long ago as well, right?  How did that go?" he asked, looking between the both of.

"My father was so very happy.  He got to see both of us and Taehyung and Jungkook went along with us as well." she answered as I ran my thumb over her knuckles.

"What about you?" he asked, looking to me.  I swallowed for a moment, trying to fight the rising feelings bubbling up in my chest.

"It was a great visit actually." I said simply, afraid to open up any further. I didn't want to revisit those feelings at the moment if I could help it.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.  Damn it.  This man knew me too well.

"I talked with her father about my father." I said quietly as I felt her squeeze my hand.  I looked up to see her giving me a soft smile, making me feel slightly more at ease.

"That is a big step Namjoon, especially with your father just recently showing up again.  Are you comfortable enough to discuss this in your session together?" he responded, looking between me and her.  I nodded as I placed my empty hand over hers, patting it softly.

"This.....this is going to sound really strange.  But....her father feels more like my father.  The man that has just shown up after what he put me through growing up...he is not my father.  But her father...he is more like a father to me than my own ever was." I said slowly, not wanting to take my eyes off of our closed hands.

"Namjoon." she whispered, looking up at me. 

"That isn't strange at all.  That is perfectly normal, Namjoon.  He has become like a father figure to you, giving you advice and words of encouragement like a father should.  There is nothing wrong with it." he said, offering a small smile.

"He has told me you are like his son now.  He really does care about you." y/n said as she squeezed my hands tighter.

"Have you heard from your own father?" He asked, looking back at me.

"No, not since that day at the bar." I responded, feeling my muscles tense at the memory.

"That was a hard day on everyone." She said softly, as I felt her hold on my hand tighten. 

"Namjoon, what was particularly difficult for you that day?" he asked, prying into the parts I don't want to discuss as usual.  I hated him for that reason, but I couldn't deny that he was excellent at his job.  I sighed and shifted in my seat, uncrossing and recrossing my legs, dreading the conversation that would follow. 

"It was the first time I had seen him since the day I moved out." I started slowly, really not wanting to reveal more than I had to.  But of course, as he always did, he wouldn't allow it to stop there.

"That was a key turning point in your life.  Leaving home at just 15 is not something that anyone should have to face in that stage in their life.  You became a man at such an early age, taking on heavy responsibilites that most don't face until after college.  Tell me, how did it feel to see him after all this time?" he asked, making those churning, sick feelings start to surface.  The ones I tried to keep buried deep.

"It was frankly sickening.  For a moment I couldn't help but feel like that terrified child I was all those years ago.  But as soon as I saw him touch her.....I saw red.  I wanted to beat him to unconciousness.  How dare that poisonous, disease ridden filth, dare lay his hands on someone so pure..." I trailed off, closing my eyes and trying to reign in my anger. 

"I believe, perhaps it was also because you know exactly what this man is capable of, you didn't want to see someone else you love dearly exposed to that.  Namjoon, you have come such a very long way, and as your doctor and dare I say, a friend, I feel as though you are reaching some new ground." he said, smiling at me softly.

"How on Earth do you come to that realization?" I asked, almost wanting to laugh.  I didn't feel any better than I did weeks ago.

"Namjoon, you shifted.  You became the protector in this position.  You never had anyone to protect you, you were always the victim.  You allowed your fear of your father to cripple you.  Not in this case.  You stood up to someone who had always made you feel weak and powerless, and that is a huge step." he replied.  My attention was drawn to a sniffling sound beside me as I watched y/n wipe a tear from the corner of her eye, looking at me with such a fondness I felt was entirely undeserved.  I pulled her hand up to my face and gave it a quick peck, making her smile and that beautiful flush spread over her skin.

"I think it's because now, I feel like I have something worth protecting." I said, not giving it another thought.   Dr. Kwon lowered his pen and placed it on the notebook, laying both on the table beside him.  He took his glasses off and gave us both a soft, kind smile that frequented his face.

"I believe it's time.  You are ready to face your demons, Namjoon.  I think you need to meet with your father." he said, making my chest immediately feel tight from the suggestion.

"I'm...I'm r-ready.  I think." I responded, letting out a shaky breath.  She squeezed my hand again, giving me strength and reassurance.  Dr. Kwon was right.  I was ready to face my demon...the man who had ruined my life....I was ready to face my father.

________________________  
________________________

 


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

I stood in line at the coffee cart, trying to buy a little more time before I headed up to suprise Jungkook.  He was getting off soon and I was done with my last client of the day and decided to swing by and pick him up. 

"I don't see that ending well at all.  Seokjin is going to be so pissed when he loses ANOTHER assistant.  Mr. Kim was not wise in hiring her back." the man in front of me said to the other.  I was trying not to eavesdrop, but they weren't exactly being quiet.

"I don't think he knew. Poor girl, she is so desparate to win him back." the other responded. 

"Yeah, but he's actually in a committed relationship now, not just the high level slut." the first man snickered. 

"I miss those days sometimes.   I mean, Jungkook would sleep with just about anyone back in the day." the other replied.  I felt my blood boil in an instant.

"Excuse me gentleman, but you may want to be careful about how loudly you talk about such inappropriate things in public.  Someone may overhear you, and just may get your ass beat one of these days." I replied, as they both turned to face me. 

"And who are you to butt in?" the first man said, puffing up his chest.

"Oh me?  My name is Kim Taehyung, and I just so happen to be the person that is in the committed relationship with the man that you are so blatantly bashing right in front of me.  So again, I say this with as much calm as I can manage...shut...the fuck...up." I said, placing staccato emphasis on the last four words.  The second man yanked at the other's sleeve, pulling them out of line.  I walked up to the now vacant cart and took a deep breath, calming myself.

"That was really great.   I like Mr. Jeon, he is always so kind when he places his order, no matter the rush." the girl behind the cart smiled.  I couldn't help but smile back, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry for being so rude." I apologized, getting out my card.

"Not at all!  They were the rude ones.  Let me guess, hot chocolate?" she asked, smiling big at me.

"Yes please.  And can you add one of Jungkook's regulars as well please?" I replied.  She quickly gathered the order together and I made my way to the elevator.  I ignored the few glances I got - something that always happened when I visited.  I don't know if it was because of the fact that I was an outsider or a significant other of an employee, but I didn't really care.  When the elevator stopped on his floor I exited with a sigh, anxious to see my sweet Kookie.  As his desk came into view, I couldn't help but feel a sick twisting in my stomach.  He was sitting behind his desk just looking at some papers, a beautiful smile gracing his face.  Who I can only assume to be the assistant he referred to was sitting on his desk, right next to the papers, legs crossed and giggling at something.  She pointed to something on the paper he was looking at, causing him to laugh. There was a coffee cup with a small "Kook ♡" written on it on the edge of the desk, making my anxiety grow. She was very pretty, beautiful in fact.  I shook my head and blew out a breath as I walked forward a little bit.

"Coffee fairy has arrived." I said, holding up his cup.

"Babe!!  What are you doing here?" Jungkook smiled brightly, standing up and immediately coming over to me. 

"You told me you were about to get off of work, and I finished with my last client so I thought I would come pick you up! It's chilly out so I thought some coffee was in order." I said, as he wrapped me up in a hug, kissing my cheek.

"I'm so glad you did! What a nice surpise baby!  Oh, Gayoon this is my boyfriend Taehyung." Jungkook said, quickly turning back to the girl now getting off of his desk.  Her smile faltered slightly as she walked over and stretched out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Koo-..Jungkook talks about you all the time." she smiled, as I shook her hand. 

"Nice to meet you as well." I responded, giving her the most polite smile I could manage.

"Here, let me just gather my papers together and we can head out." Jungkook added, pecking me on the cheek quickly before rushing back over to the desk.  I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say to her as she rubbed her arm, smiling slightly strangely.

"I will see you tomorrow, Jungkook! And again, nice to meet you." she called as she waved to him and walked toward the elevator.  He waved back as he walked over to me, taking the coffee from my hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he linked his free hand with mine.  I nodded and smiled as we headed to the elevator.  He recounted his day as we rode it down and walked through the lobby.  The girl behind the coffee cart gave me a huge smile as we walked by and out the door.

"Babe?" he asked, interrupting my spacing out.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Kookie, what did you say?" I asked, slowing down and looking at him.

"I asked if you were ok.  Is something bothering you?  You don't seem like yourself." he said, squeezing my hand slightly.  I didn't want to lay my insecurities on him, but I couldn't help but feel fear taking over.  A crippling fear that I may one day lose the man I loved more than anything.

"Jungkook, can I ask you something, and you promise to be completely honest with me?" I asked slowly, tossing my half empty cup in the trash as we passed by one.

"Of course, always." he replied.

"Did you.....is that Gayoon girl your ex?" I asked, feeling that sick rolling in the pit of my stomach.  His smile fell slightly and looked more sad than anything as he sighed.

"Yes, she is.  We didn't date for very long.  She used to work at the company as Yoongi's assistant, and she expressed interest.  I warned her that I was bisexual and that if she wanted a relationship, it would have to be open.  She agreed and so we dated for a little while.  She was very clingy and slightly obsessive, but I figured it was just because she had a big crush or something.  Wow, that makes me sound like an ass." he chuckled.

"No, it doesn't." I replied, squeezing his hand.  He slowed our walk as he swung our hands back and forth, sighing before he continued.

"So, you are aware I used to sleep around a bit, and so the first guy I slept with since she and I started our relationship was Hoseok.  She found out through office gossip and freaked out.  She was screaming and crying and nothing I did could console her.  I tried to warn her, but she just wouldn't listen.  She started getting spiteful and would have breakdowns at work all the time.  Finally she just quit.  That was a good while ago and I haven't had any contact with her since.  She just showed up again but don't worry, I explained to her about our relationship, that it was not open, it was serious and I am committed to you.  She wants to be friends and so far, she is being ok." he said, getting out the keys as we reached our apartment.

"I am glad to hear it.  She is very beautiful." I said as he opened the door.

"She is." he responded simply, taking his coat off.  We both changed and cuddled up on the couch, putting on a movie and snuggling under the blankets togther.  I couldn't get it out of my mind though and finally I had a question I just had to ask.

"Jungkook....do you miss...it?" I asked, trying not to have to say what I think I was going to have to.

"What is that, TaeTae?" he asked, looking at me while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you miss....being...do you miss g-girls?" I asked, trying desparately not to have to say "do you miss vagina", shivering at the thought.

"Mmmmm not really.  I'm happy with you!" he said, kissing my cheek.  I cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, sliding my tongue immediately into his mouth.  He groaned and wiggled against me, breathing a little heavier before I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you so much." I said, searching his beautifully deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you too, TaeTae." he grinned, wrinkling his nose in an expression that melted my heart.  I knew I had to do whatever was in my power to hold on to this man.  Whatever. I. Could.

__________________________  
__________________________

**A/N:  Double update because you all are so incredibly patient with me and my slow updates right now :) much love to you all! <3**

 


	19. Chapter 19

"I think this really was the best place.  It was smart." I said, trying not to pace nervously.  Namjoon sat behind a conference table, his elbows rested, hands clasped together.  We decided on a conference room in the Seoul branch of the hotel.  A neutral location.  Namjoon had been quiet all morning, and he really didn't like the idea of meeting his father, but he had to get it over with.

"Hey baby?" I asked, making him break his intense stare and look up at me.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, his face stone and stoic.

"Would it help you if I gave you a blow job under the table?" I asked, smirking.  He cracked a huge smile and started laughing a little as he stood up.

"Ughhh I needed that." he said as he stretched, making me grin.  I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly to me.

"You are a strong, self sufficient, independent, successful man.  This person you are seeing today has no hold on you whatsoever.   You have got this.  I have full faith in you." I said as I continued to hold him tightly to me.  Despite the firmness of his muscles, I could feel his body trembling slightly as I continued to hold him tightly to me.

"Thank you, baby." he replied softly, kissing my forehead.  We just stood there for what felt like an eternity, holding each other, falling into the silence and comfort of each other's presence.  Unfortunately, things like this never last.  Our comfort was shattered by a knock at the door, making me start slightly.  I let go of Namjoon as he cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Yes?" he called, to have the door opened by a staff member.  She led the older gentleman I now knew to be one of the most vile men ever to be in my presence into the room before bowing and showing herself out.  Namjoon sat at the head of the table, having me sit to his immediate right as his father stood at the other end of the table, almost looking nervous.  He wasn't as tall, his hair was graying and he was a little heavier set, but I could see the resemblance now that they were both together.

"What are you doing here?" Namjoon asked curtly, no warmth or courtesy to his voice in the slightest.

"Jesus, you always were such a disrespectful little shit.  This is the first time I try to come see my son since the day you ran out and that's all you can say?  What are you doing here?" his father asked, shaking his head.

"Yes.  What are you doing here?  What else am I supposed to ask?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.  His father didn't answer and simply walked slowly along the far edge of the table.

"You've certainly done well for yourself.  I never thought you would amount to anything and now look at you; CEO of a major corporation.  Looks like I must have done something right when I raised you." he said, placing his hands on the back of a chair.  I saw Namjoon's hands immediaatly go into fists as his passive stare turned into a hard glare of anger. Fury may have been a better word.

"Done...something...right?  What the hell could you have possibly done right in your pathetic attempts at raising me? "  He growled, his lips almost in a snarl.

"Watch your tone, I am still your father." his father replied with a snarky attitude.

"Like hell you are.  You never raised me.  From the time Mom left, all you did was get drunk and beat me when I dared get upset because I was hungry and you forgot to get food, or I missed her, or was scared to fucking death that one of the lowlife scumbags you brought home was going to rape me again when you passed the fuck out!!!!" Namjoon shouted, banging his fist on the table.  His father's face turned red in anger as his own rage seemed to meet Namjoon's.  This was not good.

"I had no choice in raising you, did I?  Your mother decided to be a whore and run away with that fucking pilot from Busan, so what the fuck else was I going to do?  She coddled you way too much and you were a whiny little shit!  I thought if I finally beat some sense into you, you would become a man. And look, it worked!" he shouted back.  Namjoon's fists were shaking at this point and all I could really do was watch the volley between the two and hope it didn't escalate into anything physical.

"I became a man when I moved the fuck out of your house and took charge of my own damn life!  None of what I am today is with any thanks to you!! So again, I will ask you for the last time.  What the fuck do you want?!" he shouted, standing up and looking almost menacing.  Namjoon's father looked more nervous now than before and his face lost some of it's color, his rage cooling off.

"I figured since I played such a large part in your raising in making you the man you are today, I deserved some compensation." he replied, his tone slightly lighter.

"Money.  Of course.  Fucking....money. What makes you think you have the right to ANYTHING?!" Namjoon shouted, pounding his fist on the table.  His father jumped and looked around, actually looking almost afraid.

"It took money to raise you, you know!  I worked my ass off to keep you fed and cared for!" he said back, a slight tremor to his voice.  Namjoon took a few steps quickly out from behind his chair and towards his father, his father shrinking away from him slightly, flinching.  Namjoon stopped dead and just stood there, staring him down for a moment.  I watched as the angry man before me slowly changed.  His fists gradually uncleched, his face relaxing and the redness lessening, his shoulders loosening.  He scoffed slightly as he walked back to his place at the table and sat down.  He pulled two things out of his pocket and placed them on the table, flipping a pen around in his hand.

"You know what, you are not worth my time.  I will give you your money, but I will also be having you sign an agreement stating that after you receive this money from me today, you will no longer be entitled to any other compensation for as long as you live.  You will stay the hell out of our lives, and I will pay you the same courtesy.  Agreed?" Namjoon asked, all while scribbling away in a checkbook.

"Fine, just sign the damn thing already." his father grumbled.  Namjoon almost chuckled as he ripped a check out and signed the agreement, passing it to his father along with the pen.

"You know, I made you out to be this hideous monster that haunted me.  But now that I see you again....you are just a man.  A frail, aging man, who has no power over me." Namjoon smirked.  His father simply shook his head as he signed the agreement, holding his hand out for the check.  Namjoon stood and walked over, placing the check in his father's hand, but not before grabbing his arm with his free hand and holding it tightly, bringing his face close to his father's.

"And I am warning you....break this agreement and fuck with my life, or the lives of the peope I love, and I will make sure that no one ever knew you existed.  THAT is power." he said in a low voice.  His father yanked his arm free of Namjoon's hand and scoffed as he tucked the check in his jacket pocket and stormed out.  I jumped from my seat and ran to Namjoon, encircling him in the biggest hug I could muster.

"Oh my God, I am so incredibly proud of you!" I said, resting my head against his.  He laughed slightly as I felt his body trembling again, coming down from the high.

"What I said is true.  He is just a man.  A weak old man that has no power over me.  Y/N...I did it." he smiled, his dimples so deep and his eyes so bright.  I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him hard, pulling him into me as he continued to wrap his arms around me tightly.

"You did it.  I couldn't be more happy for you.  Do you know how ecstatic Dr. Kwon is going to be?" I laughed, resting my forehead against his.

"Let's not think about him right now.  All I want to think about is you.  I was able to do this because of you, baby.  You have made me the man I am today." he replied, picking me up and sitting me on the table.  He cupped my face in his hands and just stared deeply into my eyes, running his thumb over my cheek.

"I love you Kim Namjoon, all of you, every bit." I said, barely above a whisper.

"God, I love you too." he replied before capturing my lips with his own.  In that moment, Namjoon was finally free of the poisonous hold his father had on him. 

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Jimin, the doctor said rest, now rest. Stop worrying so much, I've got this." I said as he coughed away into the phone.

_"But Jagi...."_

"You are going to take twice as long to recover if you don't get some rest. Don't make me send someone over there to make sure you are behaving yourself. I'm caught up on my work, I'm taking care of yours, and y/n is helping me so don't worry." I replied, holding the phone out slightly and giving her a pleading look

"Please rest Jimin! Everything is handled!" y/n called out, as I gave her a smile.

_"Ok, if you guys insist."_

"I do. I will be home later with soup from that place down the street you like. Now get some sleep baby. Love you." I said softly into the phone.

" _I love you too."_

"I swear, he is going to be the death of me." I sighed as I hung up the phone and placed it on the desk.

"He can be pretty stubborn." she giggled, flipping through the rest of the files we needed.

"Has...has Jimin told you?" I asked, a little anxious to talk with someone about the news.

"He told me a little bit ago about you guys wanting to adopt but that's it. Why, did something happen?" she asked, looking at me with genuine concern.

"It did, actually. Things are moving a lot faster than we initially thought they would. We..uh...we got accepted and are now officially on the waiting list." I said, swallowing hard.

"Yoongi, that's fantastic! How do you feel?" she asked, closing the folder she had in her hand.

"Honestly....I'm terrified. This is moving so much faster than I thought. I thought it would take at least a year and we were going to get to settle down a little more. Now it's here and what if I'm not ready? What if I don't make a good father?" I asked, feeling nauseous in the pit of my stomach. She reached across the desk and took my clammy hand in her own, smiling at me softly.

"Yoongi, you are allowed to have moments of doubt. Every parent-to-be does, it's only natural. Just don't let that doubt cripple you. You and Jimin will make excellent parents. Besides, just because you are on the list, doesn't mean you are going to get a child this week, this month, or even this year. Sometimes these things take time. It just meets they deem you both as suitable parents." She said in a reassuring tone. I smiled back at her and let out a slow sigh.

"Thank you for that, I actually feel better." I responded, letting out a sigh.

"Don't mention it.  Honestly Yoongi, if you want, I can finish up here.  Why don't you head home to Jimin if you are really caught up on your work." she offered, grabbing the rest of the files off of the desk.

"I can't do that.  There is way too much here." I said, looking at the stack in her hand.

"Seriously, I've got it.  Most of the work is completed anyway.  Go on, and tell Jimin I hope he feels better." she smiled.  I smiled as I stood up from behind Jimin's desk and walked around, giving her a one armed hug.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, really.  I will feel better knowing I can go home and make sure that stubborn fool doesn't overwork himself to death, which I am pretty sure he is trying to do." I said, walking to the coat rack and slipping my coat on.

"You do that, and I will see you Monday." she said, waving goodbye as I boarded the elevator.  As it opened up to the lobby and I borderline rushed to make it through, I couldn't help but see something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Tae? What are you doing here?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Oh hi Yoongi hyung." he said, sounding a little more sullen than usual.  I sat down in the chair next to him as he closed the magazine and turned toward me slightly.

"Does Jungkook know you are here?" I asked,  taking my hands out of my coat pockets and folding them.

"Y-yeah. We were going to get lunch but he's still busy." he said softly.

"It's Gayoon isn't it?" I asked with a sigh, immediately knowing that was the issue.  He nodded, chewing on his lip slightly as he picked at his fingers nervously.

"I know it shouldn't bother me but...but it does.  I can't help it." he replied, letting out a sigh of his own.

"Taehyung, let me tell you something.  She used to be my assistant, as you know.  First, they didn't go out for very long at all.  Second, you know Jungkook loves you very much, more than I have ever seen him with anyone.  And third, I don't know if he told you or not, but they never even slept together." I half whispered, giving him a grin.

"Wait, what?  They didn't?" he asked, his face perking up a bit. 

"Nope, never made it that far." I replied as the grin on his face spread.

"Jungkook never told me that part, and I was too afraid to ask. Thanks Yoongi, that oddly makes me feel much better." he chuckled, giving me a big smile.

"Happy to help. I would stay and keep you company longer, but Jiminie is home sick so I have to run.  Cheer up Tae." I said, patting his shoulder a couple times before standing up and offering him a smile.

"I will, thanks Yoongi.  Hope Jimin gets well soon!" he grinned as he opened his magazine back up.  I shuffled back through the lobby and was greeted by a burst of cold air as I opened the front door, making me shiver through my coat.  I quickly made my way down the street to Jimin's favorite take-out place, getting him some piping hot soup.  This place was always good about the way they packed things, so I didn't have to worry about it getting cold before I got it home.  After picking it up, I stopped by the convenient store and picked him up a few other things that might make him feel better and cheer him up.  I quickly rushed home and snuck in quietly in case Jimin was napping, which probably wasn't the case.  I slipped my shoes off and tiptoed into the kitchen and placed the bags as silently as I could manage down on the counter before taking off my coat and hanging on the coat rack back by the front door.  I snuck back to our bedroom and my heart melted at the sight I was greeted with.  All that was visible of Jimin was the tuft of his hair sticking out of the edge of the blanket, as well as the tip of his nose and a little bit of his puffy lips.  I smiled wide before sitting on the edge of the bed, placing my hand against his forehead.  At least it felt like he didn't have a fever anymore.  He grunted as the blanket shifted and revealed his puffy eyes barely cracked open, a small smile making its way on his face.

"Jagi?" he asked, his voice hoarse and much deeper than ususal.

"I got off early to come take care of you, baby." I said, running my hand over his fluffy, messy hair.  His smile widened as I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up off the bed and getting his soup from the kitchen.  The rest of the day was spent caring for my poor sick husband, and by the end of it, we were cuddled in bed together, him resting his head on my chest while I rubbed his back, trying to get him to relax.  Right before we fell asleep, Jimin broke the silence with a sentence that forever put my heart at ease.

"Yoongi, if you take care of our future child half as well as you took care of me today, you are going to make the most amazing father ever." 

"I can't wait, Jimin baby.  I can't wait."

_________________________________  
_________________________________

 


	21. Chapter 21

I laid there essentially unable to move, all of my senses heightened. The room was dark, save for a lone candle lit on the far side, barely illuminating the vast space.

"Kitten, you are so good for me, do you know that?" Namjoon's deep voice said, traveling across the dark, empty space.

"Yes, Daddy." I answered, my voice coming out much softer than intended. This would not be the first time Namjoon had me suspended, but being absolutely powerless like this was a thrilling feeling. To show him that I trust completely that he will take care of me, made us both feel good. I felt my heartbeat kick up a notch as I could make out his lean silhouette coming closer to me slowly. He had such a commanding presence normally, and in situations like this, it shot straight to my core.  I was on my back with my arms lashed to my legs, my body supported in a swing hanging from the ceiling. I flinched from the anticipation by time Namjoon reached me and finally touched my ankle, gently sliding his hand up my leg to my knee.

"Such soft skin, baby." he cooed.  I felt myself breathing heavier as he stood between my bent legs now, running his hands up and down my legs.  I swallowed hard and nearly whimpered as he dropped to his knees, now just the top of his head and his eyes visible to me.  He looked up at me and started placing gentle kisses on my ankles, his full lips barely grazing my skin.  I wanted to squirm under his touch, but the way he had me bound and suspended, it made it absolutely impossible.  I was completely at his mercy.  I felt my temperature rising as his kisses slowly, almost painfully so, moved up my legs until he lached onto my inner thigh, sucking softly, sliding his tongue around in a circle, making me shiver.

"D-daddy.."I breathed, as his eyes looked over to the side, connecting with mine.  He detatched his lips from my leg with a beautiful sound as he looked up at me with lust in his eyes.  His lips parted in a gut twisting smile that made me wetter without him even having to touch me.

"God you look delicious." he almost growled.  That was the last thing I heard before I felt his tongue glide between the folds of my womanhood, making me moan out loudly.  He hummed in approval, sending waves of vibration through me, only adding to the pleasure.  I wanted to touch him, I wanted to grip his hair and arch my back, but I was trapped with his tongue buried deep.  I felt the warmth of my climax already building as he worked his tongue against my clit, it swelling under the glorious pressure as he flicked it back and forth. 

"Oh m-my God Daddy!" I groaned, feeling my orgasm building quickly.  Before it could get any further, he stopped and chuckled.

"Not yet, kitten.  I want you to wait.  That way, when we come together, you cum really..... really..... hard." he said as he placed firm but pleasurable smacks to my ass with each of the last few words.  I groaned as he stood up and rested his hands on my knees, just staring at me while he bit his lip.  I could feel the head of his dick teasing me, making me tremble in excitement.

"D-daddy please fuck me!  You always fuck me so good and make me cum so hard.  I've been good for you, please!" I asked, trying to make my eyes as big as possible, something I had only recently discovered got to him.  I watched him bite his lip as he slid the head of his hardness up and down my dripping wet slit, making me whimper.

"You are such a fucking tease." he smirked before slamming into me suddenly, making me cry out. As if the pleasure from his normal stretch wasn't enough, he suddenly turned on the vibrating cock ring that I didn't realize he was wearing, sending vibrations all through me.  I gasped and moaned loudly at the top of my lungs as he held onto the straps and used them to thrust into me hard and fast, the wet slaps of our skin against each other echoing throughout the room. 

"Daddy!  Daddy, fuck!" I shouted as my body began shaking, my orgasm quickly building again.

"Damn it, you are getting so tight already, babygirl." he grunted through the thrusts, his stare intense, his forehead wrinkled.  I watched his eyes roll back in his head as his breathing became more labored with each thrust, making me curl my toes in pleasure.  Sweat dripped down his temples and neck as he continued to drill me hard, pressing right into my g-spot with every thrust.

"Mmmnnn daddy, you're gonna make me c-cummmm.  Please!!!" I whined, feeling like I was about to break.  He stilled in me for a moment as we both throbbed together, tears pricking the corners of my eyes in frustration as my body trembled with my unachieved orgasm.  I was teetering so close, the pressure of his cock still in me, the vibrations of the cock ring still teasing so close to my swollen clit.  He leaned there against me, catching his breath for a moment just staring down at me, a slight smirk on his face.

"You are so fucking beautiful, do you know that?  And you are all mine." he grinned, landing another harsh smack on my ass.  I whimpered, biting down hard on my lip to keep from whining and begging more as he began to slowly move. 

"Yes, yes daddy.  So good." I moaned, feeling almost delirious at this point.  I felt him throbbing in me, knowing he had to be close to his release as well.

"Damn, kitten.  You are so good for me." he groaned in response, speeding up, his breathing getting heavier.  I was teetering on the edge for so long now, my eyes almost felt crossed.  I couldn't hold off anymore, so I used a phrase I knew drove him crazy, and knew would make him reach his peak.

"I'm so ready for you to fill me with your cum, Daddy.  Fill me and show me who I belong to." I moaned.

"F-FUCK!" he shouted as he thrusted really hard and fast, causing us both to break into mind-blowing orgasms.  When we finished, he turned the cock ring off and pulled out slowly, causing me to whimper.  He walked around and up by my head, running his hand so softly over it, placing gentle kisses on my forehead.

"So good, baby."  I found it hard to even keep my eyes open as I smiled up at him, feeling completely and utterly spent.  The next hour was spent cleaning up and Namjoon and I cuddling in bed together, him just softly running his hand through my hair and continually telling me how much he loved me and how good I was for him. 

"That was really great.  That cock ring was new." I said eventually, my voice feeling a little rough from the shouting, and then not being used.  He chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on my lips before leaning back up.

"I thought you would like that." he replied, still softly running his hand over my head.

"Doesn't that hurt you though?" I asked, knowing the purpose of a cock ring was to keep a guy hard and to keep him from cumming.

"Not that one.  It is a softer silicone so no not really.  It is more about the vibration pleasure than anything.  Let me tell you though, it was a bitch to try to get stretched out enough to fit." he said, looking down at me.  All I could do was laugh, thinking about the struggle poor Namjoon probably had trying to stretch that tiny cock ring over his rather girthy cock.  He continued to let me lean against him as he ran his hand softly over my head.  That was the last thing I remembered before I must have drifted off to sleep, that is before Namjoon was shaking me awake softly in the middle of the night.  I rubbed my eyes to see him sitting up, a soft look on his face, barely illuminated by the side lamp.

"Hmm?  What is it? " I asked, still unsure of what was going on. 

"B-baby?  It...it's your Eomma." he said softly.

"Eomma?" I asked,confused.  It was only then that I noticed him holding the phone up to his chest, and I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, all tiredness fading away immediately.

"Yes, baby.  She said we all need to come over to the house as soon as possible.   It's time...it's time to say goodbye."

_____________________________  
_____________________________

**A/N: I know after that good smut, you all probably hate me for that but I had to do it. I'm sorry!**

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

I think she was in shock.  That was the best way I could describe it.  After I told her she simply nodded, slid out of bed and started getting dressed.  I quickly got ready myself, keeping an eye on her for any signs of her breaking down, but there were none.  No anger, no tears, nothing.  It was like she was devoid of any emotion at all, and it was slightly concerning.   As we were almost ready to leave she picked up her phone and looked at me for a moment, barely holding eye contact.

"I'm calling Tae.  We need to get him." she said, her voice fairly monotone. 

"Of course, baby." I said softly, opening the door for her.  I thought she would break, telling him over the phone, or at least crack, but nothing.  Even when we picked both Taehyung and Jungkook up, and they climbed in the back seat, Taehyung sniffling the entire way, she simply sat there, looking out the window, holding my hand and running her fingers through mine.  When we arrived, I think the three of us men looked more nervous and and shattered than she did.  Taehyung stood there, his head bent, resting on Jungkook's shoulder, sobbing softly.  Jungkook was biting his lip, holding back tears of his own as he patted Taehyung's back, trying to offer him some comfort.  I may not have been in tears yet, but my insides were torn to shreds.  Her world was about to be turned upside down, and here she was, still and strong.  She squeezed my hand slightly as I knocked on the door, which did offer me some solace.  At least she was reacting, giving me a sign of life, that she wasn't vacant.  When her Eomma opened the door, a very warm glow was coming from inside.  She looked absolutely exhausted, dark circles worn into her face.  She stepped back and let us all in, but stopping us before we could go any further.

"I have to prepare you all for what you are about to see.  He only has the oxygen mask on, so he is still able to speak, but barely.  His voice is very weak and his breathing very labored.   You will have to probably lean close to hear him.  He signed a DNR, so when he goes, the nurse will turn off the monitor, and that will be it.  There will be no attempt to save him.  He is in surprisingly good spirits, even joking with the nurse,  and smiling but the nurse says she doesn't know how long that will last." she said softly as we all nodded solemnly in response.  Taehyung and Jungkook started walking in, putting on enthusiasm as her Eomma wrapped y/n up in a big hug, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you." she whispered, placing a shaky hand up on y/n's cheek. 

"I love you too, Eomma." she replied softly, giving her a sad smile, nodding her head.   She walked into the living room as well as I got a soft smile from her Eomma.

"Namjoon, I think of you as a son. Thank you for everything.  For allowing me to be here with my husband through his final days.  Thank you for taking care of my little girl, and loving her.  Thank you." she said as she walked over to me.  I leaned down slightly so she could cup my cheeks in her warm, worn hands.  I swallowed hard as the tears threatened to come already, as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek, making a warmth bloom in my chest that I had not felt since I was a little boy....a mother's love.

"Please, don't thank me.  I love your daughter more than anything, and you all have become my family too.  I....I honestly never thought I would have parents again.  I'm deeply honored that I can be considered one of your own." I said, bowing low to her as I grabbed her hands.  She patted my hands softly, trying to get me to get up, but I used that moment to take a couple deep breaths, trying to compose myself.  I had to be strong for y/n.  She needed me.  As I stood up, I saw her Eomma wiping tears away with a bright smile on her face as she got close to me.

"You have my blessing." she whispered so quietly I barely heard her as she patted my hand one more time before letting go.  I felt myself flush slightly at the proclamation, making me clear my throat with a sheepish grin on my face.  I bowed again quickly before joining the others in the living room.

"Namjoon, son." her Appa squeaked out, a weary half smile on his face.   I tried to give him as good of a smile as I could muster before I stood behind y/n, placing my hands on her shoulders.  

"Now that you are all here, just a few things I want to say. My girl, I will always love you.  You have made me so proud, and have become such a beautiful and strong woman.  Even though you and Tae didn't wind up together like we planned when you were kids, you two are still destined to be in each other's lives.  Please take care of each other forever.  Jungkook and Namjoon, as long as you both make these two the happiest they can be, don't go anywhere. You will always be members of this family." he said, long breathes between every few words.  We all reassured him, Tae with a few sobs.  Not many things needed to be said after that.  A few sweet words here and there, a few soft touches or smiles between y/n's Appa and her or Taehyung.  He laid there, just holding her hand, silence taking hold of the room save for Tae's occasional sniffles and the soft and slowing beeps of the monitors.  The minutes turned into hours, each one passing seeming like it added to the hope that maybe he would pull through this time.  Maybe he just needed more rest.  It was a silent hope I am sure we all shared, but we all knew wasn't the case.  Sadly, the moment finally came after one particularly labored breath.  The nurse came over and took his empty hand, checking his pulse on his wrist.  After lowering her eyes sadly, she backed up a bit and turned off the monitor.  And that's when it happened. That is when y/n finally let her emotions show, when she finally registered what was happening.  When she finally snapped.

"Wait, what are you doing?  You're supposed to do something.  You-you can save him. You can do CPR!" y/n started stammering, her voice weak and wobbily.

"Sweetheart, he signed a DNR." her mother sighed.

" I don't give a fuck what he signed! SAVE HIS LIFE!" she shouted, eyeing the nurse, jumping up from her seat.  I first thought she was going to lunge at the nurse, but she stood over her father's body and immediately started performing CPR, making my heart ache at the sight.

"Miss.."the nurses started, putting her hand on y/n's arms.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!!! You took an oath to save people's lives and you are just going to stand there like that and let him die?!  That makes you a murderer!!!  So don't just stand there and DO SOMETHING!" she said, in borerline hysterics.

"Y/N...he's.....he's..." Tae sobbed, trying to extend a shaky hand to put on her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. 

"NO TAE! I WON'T LET HIM!"she screamed, tears streaming down her face. I bit my lip as I walked slowly up to her as I put my hands on her arms softly, her flinching at my touch.

"Baby...it's what he wanted.  He has been suffering for such a long time, slowly becoming a man he didn't recognize. He watched as your mother had to work so very hard to try to keep things going, as you had to give up your college scholarship to go to work to care for him when he could no longer provide for his family. As a man, there is no worse feeling than not being able to feel like you can take care of and protect the ones you love.  He is no longer suffering and is finally at peace. He wanted this baby girl.  Let him go." I said so gently, rubbing her arms.  Her compresses slowed a little before she gradually came to a stop, her entire body shaking.  She leaned up and spun to look at me, her eyes searching my face, her cheeks wet with a constant stream of tears.

"N-Namjoon..." she whispered in a trembling breath.

"I'm here, my love." I said, cupping her cheeks in my hands as I wiped the tears from her face with my thumbs.  I then saw her crumble before me.  The person that I knew disintegrated right before my eyes.  She broke, and I wondered if she would ever be the same again.

_________________________________  
_________________________________

 


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Jungkook POV ~**

Watching someone go through so much hurt, seeing them lose someone they love really puts things into perspective.  It makes you realize how much you love those around you, and how you don't want to live without them.

"Kookie, is..is this ok?" Tae asked, his voice a little hoarse.  I looked up from buttoning my shirt sleeve as I saw Tae standing there in his black suit.  Normally it would be a dashing look on him but with his extrememly sullen face and sad eyes, I smiled sadly, walking over to him.

"Yes, baby, you look good." I said, straightening his tie before placing a gentle peck on his cheek.  He sighed and looked down as I rested my forehead against his.

"This is going to be hard, but I have to be strong for y/n, and for Eomma." he said, slowly closing his eyes.

"You can do it TaeTae, I believe in you.  But if you need aboslutely anything at all, I will be in the next room taking care of the guests. I am right there with you, ok?" I said softly, putting my hand on his cheek. 

"I love you, Junkook." he said, looking up at me with slightly glossed eyes.

" I love you too, so so much." I replied. I kissed him softly on the lips, lingering for just a moment before pulling back.  We separated and quickly finished getting ready.  When we arrived at where the funeral was being held, Tae went ahead into the mourning room where he, Namjoon, y/n and her Eomma would be for the next two days.  I promised I would help take care of the guests along with Yoongi, Jimin and a few other friends.  Honestly you would think serving people and cleaning all day would make time crawl by, but it truly flew.  As the day drew closer to an end and the people started dwindling, Yoongi, Jimin and I all sat down and leaned against the wall, absolutely exhausted.  Jin and Hoseok came as well helping Namjoon out as a favor. It was weird hanging out with them outside of work, but I had come to think of Yoongi and Namjoon as normal guys now so I assume I would get used to them as well.

"Oh, what a long day." Yoongi sighed, leaning his head against Jimin's shoulder.

"At least it's quiet now.  Are you staying the night here too, Jungkook?" Jimin asked, looking over at me.

"If Tae is staying, I am staying." I said, feeling even more exhausted at the thought.  A loud sob burst through the quiet, clutching at my chest.  We had heard it a few times throughout the day, but it was painful every time.  I could hear this one being Taehyung's and I couldn't stand him being in pain like that.

"I can't, I'm sorry guys.  I will be right back." I said, standing up.  I made my way to the mourning room and made a straight line for Taehyung, wrapping my arms around him and cradling his head with my hand.  He sniffled as he buried his face in my neck, trying to compose himself as I felt him tighten his grip on me.

"K-Kookie..." he whispered.

"Shhhh TaeTae, I'm here." I said softly, patting the back of his head.  I held him softly as I heard small sobs to my right.  As I felt his grip on me loosen I backed up just a little and wiped the tears off of his face, looking into his eyes.  I cupped his face as his eyes shifted from me to the side almost nervously.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked, his face flushing as he nodded shyly.  I didn't want to be disrespectful so I patted his arms and turned to leave, feeling my own face flush when I saw another couple in there offering their condolences.  I bowed in respect and embarrassement and shuffled out of the room quickly as y/n's mom hugged the woman and the man hugged y/n. 

"Is everything ok?" Jin asked, brushing his hands off after having served another guest.

"Yeah, Tae just had a moment." I said, going and grabbing some more plates for the new guests that were going to be coming out in a minute.  I waved Hosoek over as he pried himself up off of the floor.

"Did you need something?" he asked, almost amused.

"I just embarrassed the shit out of myself in there, being really affectionate with Tae and there are people in there.  When they come out, will you bring them the food? Please????" I asked, making up some plates.  Hosek grinned ear to ear before pinching my cheek.

"Awwwwww, Jungkookie! Hah!  I bark orders at you at work all day so I think I can take them from you this once." he giggled.  I groaned as I fininshed arranging the food, just in time for the couple to come out.  Hosoek grabbed the plates and walked over as Jimin showed the couple to a table.   I hid as far back as I could and a moment later, Hoseok came happily marching back into the kitchen, grabbing a soju bottle and a couple of glasses.

"Thank you." I said, letting out a slow breath.

"Ohhh don't thank me just yet.  They want to see you." he grinned, handing me the items.  My face went a little pink as I huffed out a breath and took them from him.  I put on a fake smile and walked over to them.  I sat down with them at the table before serving the soju.

"You were the young man that was in the mourning room earlier, were you not?" the lady asked, her face kind, her smile warm.

"Yes, ma'am.  I'm sorry if I interrupted.  I didn't mean to be disrespectful." I said, sliding her the glass.

"Not at all, son.  We just wanted to get a good look at our son's boyfriend up close." the man said, grinning.  I stopped moving mid slide as I looked up at him.

"I'm...I'm...s-sorry...wh-what did you say?" I asked, trying not to stare.

"Now look what you did! You went and scared the boy half to death!" his mom said, elbowing her husband.  I let go of the glass and bowed deeply to his parents before looking at them again, trying to make sure my mouth didn't hang open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kim..."I said quickly but trailing off, not really knowing what to say as my stomach flopped around nervously.

"Listen, Jungkook, no need to be nervous." he said, chuckling slightly.  I nodded quickly, my eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

"You are already ok in my book.  I saw how you treated my Taehyung in there and anyone who is that sweet and caring for him is alright by me.  Besides, he told us all about you." she smiled making me feel a little more at ease. 

"H-he did?" I asked, swallowing.

"That he did.  Even if he didn't, all I have to know is, you make my son happy." his father added.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled, feeling a little more at ease. 

"Now, tell us more about this Namjoon.  I need to make sure my daughter is happy too." his mother grinned.  I broke into a big grin, now that the pressure was off of me.  Before long they were laughing and grinning as Taehyung came out of the mourning room, looking positively exhausted.

"Tae baby, are you ok?" I asked, standing up quickly and walking over to him.

"Y/n wants me to go home....she won't let me stay." he said, sounding a bit upset. 

"It's ok.  She probably knows how much you need your rest.  It doesn't make you any less family because she cares about you and wants you to go home and sleep with me ok?" I said softly.  He nodded and sighed as I took his hand.  His eyes went a little wider when he saw his parents sitting there, his head quickly darting back to me.

"Eomma, Appa....I'm sorry....I forgot to..." he said, but before he could say another word, they stood, and shushed him.

"We already met him, and we already love him Taehyungie.  He is a nice boy." his mother said, kissing his cheek as she walked over to him.  I flushed at her words shifting my eyes to the floor.

"Yes, we approve.  Now go home and get some rest son.  We will see you tomorrow." his father replied, patting Tae on the shoulder.  He nodded and looked more exhausted than ever.  He was so quiet and didn't say another word the entire ride home.  When we arrived, we both got undressed and into our sweatpants and t-shirts, Tae getting in bed first, me climbing in after, facing him with my forehead rested against his. I held his hand, lacing my fingers with his, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.  I slowly let our noses rub back and forth as he let out a soft sigh.  In a moment I saw a slow smile start to creep over his face, the first I had seen since that night, and it warmed me all over and eased my heart so much.  It eventually turned into the tiniest little chuckle, making me giggle as well.

"What?" I asked, snuggling even closer to him.

"You met my parents...and they love you." he said in a sleepy voice.  Oh my heart.

"Oh God, I love you TaeTae hyung." I said, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Kookie." he mumbled sleepily.  It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted, and yet somehow through all the grief, happy.

___________________________________  
___________________________________

 


	24. Chapter 24

"Baby?" Namjoon asked, grabbing my attention as I slipped on my high heel. 

"Hmm?" I asked, standing up and letting out a soft breath through my nose.  He walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Are you sure you won't take more time off of work?  I'm managing right now, you should rest some more." he said softly, running his thumb back and forth over my cheek as he rested his head againt mine.

"No, p-please.  I'm good, I promise." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Y/n, please don't lie to me.  This is the one place you are supposed to be yourself.  To be honest with me.  You don't have to hide yourself from me." he said, cupping my other cheek as well.

"I'm not.  I have my moments, but really Namjoon, I'm ok.  I know I haven't been sleeping much or eating much but I'm getting there slowly.  It's just taking time.  But I am fine, I promise.  Dr. Kwon even cleared me to go back to work, and you know you trust that man's opinion." I smiled, pecking him on the lips.  He let out a sigh before kissing me back, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away.

"Alright baby girl, I trust you.  But promise me if at any point it gets too much, you will either take a break or come home, alright?" he asked, walking over and grabbing our coats.

"Deal.  Oh, speaking of home...I finally did it...I talked to my super about subleasing my apartment until the actual lease is up in a few months." I smiled as he held up my coat.  He gave me an ear to ear grin as he tossed our coats on the bed and wrapped me up in a huge hug, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Baby, that's fantastic!" He smiled as he put me down, kissing me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  It had been a few weeks since my father's passing and Namjoon had been very patient with me, never once pressing intimacy.  My God, this was like coming up for air.

"I didn't think you would be so excited. I practically live here already." I giggled as he let me go and grabbed our coats back.

"Yes, but now it will be official.  I will get the movers over there right away to pack up everything and have it brought over." he smiled.

"But...but couldn't this cause trouble in the media?  Your girlfriend and assistant moving in with you?  Isn't that a bit scandelous?" I asked, as he put my coat on me.

"I don't care what the media thinks, or have you not gotten that by now? I'll fuck you out front and let the paparazzi take pictures for all I care." he smirked, putting his own coat on.  I flushed at the thought as I put my scarf on.

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" I said, resisting a smile. He rolled his eyes playfully as he put his own scarf on and shook his head.

"Of course.  You think I want anyone else getting a good look at what is mine?" he asked, biting his lip as he looked me up and down.  Despite being fully clothed with a coat and scarf on, he still had a way of making me feel naked.   As we made our way into work, I was met with several kind, yet sad smiles.  Even though I did still hurt, I appreciated their concern.  As we walked onto the elevator, Namjoon took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"I love you, baby." he said, bringing my hand up to his warm, full lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

"I love you too." I said, giving him a small smile.   As the elevator dinged, the doors opened and Jimin rushed in, wrapping his arms around me, making me stumble into the back wall of the elevator.  Namjoon chuckled and released my hand, walking out of the elevator and into the office.

"Jagi, I think you are crushing her." Yoongi called from inside the office.  The elevator doors started to shut again but Jimin stayed locked to me for another few seconds before letting me go with a sigh.

"Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system.  God, I've missed you!" he said, smiling so big and bright. I giggled and kissed his cheek, unwrapping my scarf.

"I missed you too, Jimin."I smiled.  I went to press the elevator door open button as Jimin grabbed my wrist and stopped me, his look slightly serious all of the sudden.

"Wait.  Before...before you do that I have to tell you something.  I wanted privacy to do it, and here is as good a place as any." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Jimin, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned at the sudden change in his mood.  He let out another slow, shaky breath before looking at me dead in the eye and clutching my hand.

"Y/n...someone from the adoption agency called us.  There is a mom...she is about 4  months pregnant and has chosen Yoongi and me to be the parents." he said, his voice shaking the entire time.  I screamed and covered my mouth, his eyes going wide as saucers as he backed up before covering his mouth, stifling a giggle.

"Jimin, that's fantastic!! Why are you not shouting it from the rooftops?" I asked, wanting to literally jump up and down for him.  After all the sorrow and sadness we had experienced lately, it was so nice to have something good happen.  And this...this was really good.

"Well, we are trying not to get our hopes up yet.  She still can change her mind up until she actually signs the papers.  That can't happen until she has the baby.  So, we are really trying not to be too excited.  But's kind of hard not to." he grinned.  We allowed ourselves a moment of gushing before composing ourselves and walking out of the elevator, Yoongi giving Jimin and I both a knowing look.

"He told you, didn't he?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The scream didn't give it away?" Jimin giggled, making Yoongi chuckle.

"I'm glad to see some color back in your face again though, y/n.  You look good." Yoongi said, smiling softly.

"Thank you, it's good to be back.  I missed everyone." I said, smiling back at him.  The rest of the day went on like normal,  and it really did help staying busy.  Dr. Kwon suggested going back to work actually, and I was very glad he did.  It really took some convincing with Namjoon, but throughout everything that had changed, I began to feel some semblance of normal, although a part of me knew my life would never be the same again.

__________________________  
__________________________

 


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

This was stupid.  This was stupid. This was so fucking stupid. I was the biggest idiot in the world for thinking this was a good idea.  That was all that kept playing in my mind over and over again as I sat there nervously thrumming my fingers over and over.  I looked up at the clock and felt a bit sick to my stomach. Jungkook was already over twenty minutes late, which was not like him at all.  I grabbed my phone from off of the table, hoping that maybe he texted and maybe I just didn't hear it.  I held my breath and turned on the screen, but felt my stomach sink as I saw that there were no notifications.  I bit my lip nervously, almost feeling tears threatening.  Stop it Tae!  This was a different person, a different scenario... completely.  I jumped and bit my lip to hold back a whimper as the door opened, making me feel every bit as relieved and nervous at the same time.  Jungkook sighed as he shut the door behind him, tearing his coat off in a hurry and rushing to get his shoes off.

"Tae, baby!  I'm so sorry I'm running late! By time I realized what time it was, I was already running late, and my phone is dead.   Look!" he said, quickly yanking his phone out of his pocket and thrusting it forward to me as proof.  I let out a shaky breath and smiled, slowly standing up off of the couch before reaching him and cupping his face, kissing it softly.

"Slow down, i-it's ok. I believe you.  You're here, that's what matters." I said, smiling at him as I bit my lip.

"I know, but I know what's happened to you in the past with your ex, and there is no way in hell I want to remind you of him even in the slightest." He grinned, making my heart flutter. 

"You are nothing like him, Kookie. I trust you more than I have ever trusted any man in my entire life.  And I think I finally found a way to prove that to you." I said, feeling that churning in my stomach intensify.

"You don't need to, I believe you.  Besides, you have even given me your email and phone passwords.  What else could you possibly do?" he giggled.  I looked at him more intensely as I took him by surprise, yanking his body into mine and crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss, one that had him gasping into my mouth.  I relished the sweet taste of his full lips on mine, the desparate whimpers as I guided my long fingers around the back of his neck and up into his hairline, pressing his head more firmly into mine.  His small,wet tongue was eagerly searching for mine as I allowed him to take the lead in exploring my mouth, his kisses now hungry.  I could feel the heat from his firm chest through his thin dress shirt as I allowed my other hand to rest on him, testing the firmness as I slightly dug my fingertips into him through the material.

"T-Tae..." he mumbled between a kiss, breathy and heated.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, almost losing sight of the entire point of this, my mind clouded with lust.  I was ready to rip open his shirt, shove him back on the couch and take him right there, but I couldn't allow myself to forget the end game here. 

"You're gonna.....start something...." he groaned as my kisses moved from his now flushed and wet lips to his jaw and right below his ear, earning a whine and a hiss, making my cock twitch in my pants.  Fuck, why was he so hot in everything he did?

"That was the point.  But come on, let's move this to the bedroom.  I have uh...I have a suprise for you." I said, letting out a shaky breath.  I pulled back from him, as painful as it was, and gave him a wink before turning my back and walking to the bedroom.  I could hear his heavy steps behind me, making me excited and nervous at the same time.  When I reached the edge of the bed and turned around, I was suddenly left speechless.  I felt like a timid mouse as I looked at my glorious boyfriend standing before me.  Jungkook stood there in his dress pants, hanging slightly low off of his hips, dress shirt completely unbuttoned and untucked, hanging open.  He had been working out more than usual lately, and the telltale V shape was showing a bit, making me want to lick up each side of it.  The pants hugged his thighs and ass beautifully, and right now, didn't hide the outline of his hard dick, making it even harder to concentrate.  I licked my lips as my eyes followed up the golden skin of his toned torso, thick neck, plump lips, eventually resting on his beautifully warm and rich chocolate eyes.

"Taehyung...you're drooling." he giggled, making me clear my throat and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"S-Sorry.  Ok so....Fuck.  Jesus, you drive me to distraction, Jungkook.  You have since day one." I said, feeling my cock throbbing in my pants.

"Only a distraction if I'm not the goal." he said, winking at me as he slipped his shirt all the way off.  Damn it.  I quickly began removing my shirt as I watched him remove the rest of his clothes, staring at every inch of him. 

"Here, go ahead and lay on your side baby, I want to talk to you for a second.  But don't worry, it's good." I said, trying to keep my nerves at bay.  He walked beside me and climbed onto the bed, his perfectly round ass on display as he crawled up the bed, making me groan as my cock now throbbed angrily in my pants.   I slipped the rest of my clothes off slowly as I slid carefully in bed, facing him.  He immediately went to scoot forward, but before he could, I placed my open hand on his firm chest, feeling his hearth thrumming rapidly beneath.  I scooted slowly closer to him, kissing him softly, our lips gently parting each time.  It took every ounce of self control I had to hold back from tearing into him as I pulled him to where he was slightly over me, letting him start to be in control of the kissing.  His kissing started to grow a little more eager and impatient as he began to suck my bottom lip between his, nibbling on it slightly and running his tongue along it, making me groan. 

"You want me to ride you?" he asked, licking his lips as he stared at me with heavy eyes. 

"Oh God, yes. I mean no.  I mean.... Jungkook.  I...I want you...to...top." I said slowly.  He stopped dead and his eyes no longer were heavy with lust.  They were now wide with alarm, unsure and worry.

"Wait, what?!" he asked, his eyes searching my face. 

"I want you...t-to top." I said again slowly.  He licked his lips quickly and swallowed as he leaned back over me and cupped my face with his hand.

"But TaeTae hyung, you've never done that before, right?" he asked, his face now filled with genuine concern, making my heart race.

"No, I haven't.  I just...never did.  I mean, I've done that...myself, obviously.  But with another man...no." I said softly.  I frankly didn't even do it myself all that often, and since I had been with Jungkook, only once or twice.  But once I decided this, I had been working on it.  Little did he know, I had prepared. I knew how big his dick was, and looking at it now, even with all my preparation, I was still intimidated.

"You don't have to do this.  I will be perfectly fine. I know why you are doing this TaeTae, and you don't have to.  Our sex life is amazing." he smiled at me.  God, he was truly the perfect man for me.

"Fuck Jungkook, please.  I want this.  Look, it always kind of scared me before now, and I trust you.  I want it to be with you.  You don't have to worry, look." I said, shifting underneath him.  He leaned back and I moved slightly to reveal the plug I had been wearing most of the day, just barely visible.  His eyes went wide as he looked back up at me, his cock now twitching and leaking out drips of precum.

"Jesus, baby.  I...I mean...ok, but you have got to promise me you will tell me if I am going too rough for you." he said, gripping at his member. I nodded, thumbing at the head of my own, painfully hard member, shivering at the contact.  

"How do you want me?" I asked, feeling a little nervous still as I laid there on my back, propped up on my elbows.

"Just like you are.  You are perfect right there.  I want to see your face, every bit of you." he said as he reached for the lube, starting to coat himself.  I swallowed and parted my legs a little more to make room for him as he shifted onto his knees, working his way up closer and closer.  I bit my lip and watched his reaction as he stared down at my ass, darting his tongue out.  He swallowed as I felt the plug being wiggled, making me gasp and him quickly dart his eyes up at me.

"Promise me..." he said as I almost panted in anticipation.

"I promise...but I'm ready." I said, my voice coming out much huskier than anticipated.  I almost whimpered as I felt the plug being removed completely, Jungkook's eyes going wide in awe.  I saw his breath increase as he shifted closer, and placed himself at my entrance.  He looked up at me and I nodded eagerly, gathering up the sheet in my hands as he just barely started to push in.  My cock already throbbed and leaked a little precum as his face became so completely blissful as he started to push into me.  The stretch wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be...on the contrary..the stretch was fucking amazing. I groaned as he continued until he was buried all the way inside me, making me clench around him slighty.

"Oh God, Tae..ughnnnn." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.  He breathed heavily, his forehead wrinkled as he remained still, his cock throbbing hard.

"You ok?" I asked, breathing heavily myself. 

"Yeah, just...don't want to cum." he said, his breathing slowing down slightly.  After another moment he took his big hands and wrapped them around my hips slipping me up onto his lap a little more before he started to rock his hips forward, thrusting slowly. 

"Feels good." I said, feeling out of breath. 

"You feel fucking amazing, Tae baby.  You're so tight, God!" he groaned as he started picking up the pace.   My cock started twitching at the sight of his muscles all tensed, a drop of sweat working it's way down his neck as he continued his pace. 

"Ughh Jungkook!" I groaned, panting heavily. I reached one hand down and barely brushed my neglected cock, only to have Jungkook, push my hand away.  I whined as he got a dark look in his eye, making me shiver.  He continued to bend me as he leaned foward, almost bending me in half until I felt such a searing pleasure, my eyes rolled back into my head and my legs automatically stiffened.

"That's it, baby." he grunted as he started to mercilessly pound into me.  I couldn't even respond past an incoherant whine as he assaulted that spot over and over again, making my cock ache and my body burn with the desire to cum.  I never knew the pleasure from bottoming could feel like this.  He thrusted in me so hard and deep, making me groan out his name over and over.  The dominating and dark look to him was so arousing, it qas causing precum to begin pooling against my stomach.

"Oh fuck, Jungkook!" I moaned as I tensed up, my body constantly on the verge.

"Mnnnnnnn fuck, baby I'm gonna cum." he moaned as he pounded in me so hard, the sound of our skin slapping together echoing off of the walls.  I watched as his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth hung open and shaky, high pitched moans and curses poured from his mouth as I felt his warmth flow out inside me.  My cock was straining in frustration, soaked in precum and angry red. I needed to cum, and I needed to cum bad.  I panted, still grinding down on Jungkook, making him whimper as he attempted to hold my hips still.

"Oh f-fuck..s-sensitive T-Tae" he moaned, shaking.

"K-Kookie..." I whined, my balls feeling painfully tight.  He opened his heavily lidded eyes and a look of guilt washed over his face.

"Oh God, Tae I'm so sorry.  Here baby.." he said softly as he gently slid out of me.  I watched as he took his hand and gathered some of the mix of lube and cum and slipped his hand behind himself.

"Y-you're not..doing..what I...think..." I said between breaths as I watched a smirk come over his face.  I gripped at the base of my cock, watching him prep himself ridiculously quickly.

"I don't...wanna hurt you.  Take your time, babe." I said , biting my lip as I  watching him rock back on his fingers, grunting.  He finished prepping himself as fast as I had seen before straddling my hips and smiling down at me.

"Here, this will help..." he said, as he held my painful erection up and slid down slowly onto it.  I moaned and grabbed his hips so hard as he bounced up and down, staring and me darkly.

"Fuck...Kookie...gonna cum..." I managed to mumble out through gritted teeth.

"Cum for me, Taehyung." he said in a commanding voice, making me lose all sense of control. I grabbed his hips and thrusted upward as hard as I could manage, moaning and trembling, quite literally seeing spots in my vision until I felt like I had completely run out of air. I collapsed onto the bed, panting hard, as he slid off of me, scooting up and cuddling his head onto my shoulder.  I felt completely drained of all energy, laying there with the love of my life, perfectly happy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't...you know...finish like that." I said, after several minutes of silence, my voice barely coming out.

"God, don't apologize TaeTae hyung!  It took me a while to find out what made me cum like that.  Some guys never can.  I'm sorry I got so wrapped up that I forgot...." he trailed off, his voice started to get sad.

"Hey, no. Stop right now.  I know where this is headed and you stop it.  That was the point, silly.  This was about you.  But by time you were done, God I needed to cum." I laughed, kissing him softly.  He giggled as he rested his forehead against mine, running his hand back through my hair.

"Thank you so much for this gift today, Taehyung.  I know how much it means.  It's not just you letting me top.  It means so much more than that, and I just want to let you know that I love you with all of my heart." he said, letting out a soft sigh.

" I love you too, Jeon Jungkook.  Always and forever."

_______________________________  
_______________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to take a second to truly thank my readers and followers. You guys really are awesome! Your continued support really makes a big difference to me, and I am truly greatful. I have made some real friends through my readers so I have to really thank you for your continued support and love! I never thought that when I started writing just over a year ago I would have wound up with as many loyal readers, or dare I say almost family as I have made through this. Again, thank you all as well for your continued patience with my irregular updates. I know I used to be an almost daily updater and I HATE that I am not able to do that right now. As a writer, it bugs the crap out of me, especially when I already know what I want to happen. But I did want to let you all know what is going on just a little bit to give you some insight. Many of you may or may not know that I injured my back pretty good a few months ago. I went to the doctor and had an MRI and found out that I have a herniated disc. I am going to have to go through several steps but ultimately it is going to result in me having to have spinal surgery by the end of the year :( Until then, I am going to be on some heavier medication. Things have been rough on top of that but I won't get into details. I am definitely continuing to write, and don't worry, I will take care of my health! :) I just wanted to continue to keep you all updated and let you know why things might still be irregular for a while. I am going to TRY to get them being back regular by the time this book is finished and before I begin the next one. I love you guys so much and thank you again!! <3


	26. Chapter 26

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

Something still wasn't right.  Here it was a couple of months later and she still was not her normal self.  She put on a brave front, the bright smile and the happy mask, but sometimes at night, I could hear her crying in the shower.  She was hiding it from me and I don't know why she wouldn't just let me be there for her.  The only thing I could possibly think of, was now that I was finally over my own issues with my father, she didn't want to bother me with hers.  It was a ridiculous and stupid idea, but it was the absolute only thing I could come up with. I made sure she kept regular appointments with Dr. Kwon, that way she continued to get help and at least maybe had someone she would hopefully talk to and confide in.

"It doesn't make any sense.  I thought we were closer than this, and I HATE that you know things that I don't about the situation." I said, looking up at Dr. Kwon.

"Namjoon..."he started.

"I know, I know, you can't say anything because of that doctor-patient confidentiality nonsense, but I just don't understand it.  I have been wracking my brain trying to think of anything I could to help.  I mean, I have been supportive.." I vented, feeling genuinely frustrated about the situation.

"Namjoon..."he began again.

"I mean, even though I think she should have taken more time off of work, I supported her in coming back. I have held off on the sex, which GOD has been driving me crazy. I have tried to make sure to do nothing that she could possible mistake as me being irritated or angry or anything like the man I first was when she met me, and yet still, she is hiding her pain from me.  It is maddening and-" I groaned.

"Namjoon!" he said more loudly, interrupting my rant.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back, breathing heavily for a second.  He gave me a sypathetic smile, just letting the silence sink in.  It took me a moment to realize how tense my body and my posture had become as I began to relax into my chair more, letting out a sigh as I rested my forehead into my hand.

"Have you ever thought of asking her?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I....I have.  But I don't want to push her either.  I want her to be comfortable, and feel like she can come to me.  I worry that maybe there is something I am doing to make myself unapproachable.  I don't know." I sighed again, feeling every bit as upset now as frustrated.  I really was trying to change for the better.  She had changed a lot of who I was already, but she was such a wonderful person, and she made me want to be the best man I could possibly be.

"That is understandable.  I sense a lot of tension and frustration in you right now.   Besides the fact that she has been still upset in your eyes, and the lack of intimacy, is there anything else between you two?" he asked, as I ran my hand down my face.

"No, everything else is great.  Her work contract was renewed, and it was literally just that, a work contract.  She moved in with me, as you know. My nightmares have ceased, except for the occasional one that will slip through every now and then." I replied, shrugging slightly.  He continued to ask me more questions that made me reevaluate everything I was doing.  It seemed like the more I talked with Dr. Kwon, the more I became sure of what she needed from me, the only thing I could give her that I wasn't already; time.

***

"I'm glad you are back!  Everything go well?" she asked as I came through the elevator doors. 

"Yes, everything went well, thank you.  Any messages?" I asked as I walked behind my desk and sitting in my chair, trying not to look as defeated as I felt.

"Jimin just asked that you call him when you got back. He said something about damage to the Jeju branch?" she replied, giving me a tentitively wincing smile.  Of course it would be more things to add to this shit day.  I picked up and rang Jimin's office right away, feeling the start of a headache coming on.

_"Before you panic, I just want to let you know it really doesn't sound that bad."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, rubbing my temple with my empty hand, closing my eyes.

_"There were strong storms that blew through the area and the news made it sound pretty bad.  I called the resort, however, and they said it doesn't sound like there is much damage at all, more just a few little cosmetic things."_

"Still, a damage assessment is probably in order.  I suppose we should book the usual." I sighed, looking over at her typing away at her laptop, feeling a bit of an ache. 

_"Ok, will do."_

"Wait...Jimin...book two king suites." I said, a little quieter.

_"Two?"_

"Yeah, two.  Look, no point in the facade anymore with having a separate room for y/n.  She's my girlfriend as well as my assistant and dammit, she can stay with me.  And book the second for you and Yoongi." I replied, seeing y/n look up at me from her desk with a confused look on her face.

_"Wait, for me a-and Yoongi?"_

"Why not?  We have all been stressed around here, you are going to have to give the specs of the repairs to him when we get back anyway, so why not get them and let him see first hand?  Now, do you think you could get those two suites and the four tickets booked for two days from now, or will that be a problem?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

_"No!  Not at all!  Thank you, Namjoon.  Really, thank you.  I will get on it right away."_

"Thank you Jimin." I replied, hanging up the phone.

"Do I need to clear the schedule?" she asked, looking up again from her laptop.

"Yes, please.  Clear it for the fifth through the seventh, if possible." I said, watching her start typing away. 

"That shouldn't be a problem at all.  Your next meeting isn't until the nineth, and other projects can be rearranged." she replied, typing away.

"Thank you, Miss Kit." I said, closing my eyes and placing my hands over my face.  I heard her chair move and the soft clicking of her heels as she walked behind me, running her hands down my shoulders and placing a soft kiss on my neck.  It had been so long since we had been intimate in any way that the slightest touches like this were enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Hey, what's wrong?  You haven't called me Miss Kit in a long while.  Something must really be bothering you." she said softly by my ear. 

  
"Did I really? I'm sorry, baby. Stress habit, I guess." I said, putting my hands down and turning my head to face her.  She had a soft smile on her face as she leaned in and pressed her pillowy soft lips into mine, kissing me softly.

"Nothing like a couple days in Jeju won't cure." she grinned.  God I hope she was right.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as we arrived in Jeju, we checked into the rooms and agreed to meet  downstairs in thirty to give us a few minutes to freshen up.  The stress on Namjoon was starting to show, and I couldn't figure out what was bothering him so much.  I knew it had been a long time since we had been intimate, since the night before my father passed, and I kept waiting for him to initiate something. I knew he had to be stressed and bothered by something deep down if he wasn't even using sex as a stress reliever like he used to.  Maybe my father's death bothered him more than he was willing to let me know.  I came out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.  I suddenly felt really guilty that I had not even taken into consideration how much he may be bothered by all of this.  Here he had finally gotten a positive father figure in his life, and he was gone.  I walked over and climbed up on the bed behind him, laying on my side.

"Come here a minute." I said, rubbing his back with my hand.  He sighed and laid on his back, looking over at me as I started loosening his tie a little, followed by slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.  I saw him swallow hard as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  I took his arm and put it around me so I could lay flush against him, starting to softly kiss on the side of his neck.  I felt him shiver slightly and his breathing quicken as I continued to just place little, soft kisses along his neck.

"Baby..." he almost whispered, his voice sounding a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, Namjoon.  I have missed you...missed us.  I love you so much, and I'm sorry things have been so hard lately." I said as I continued to place kisses along the soft skin of his neck. I allowed my hand to slowly trace up and down his torso, as I could feel his breath hitch slightly as I did. I hadn't even looked down, but I knew he had to be aroused at this point and I would be a liar if I said I wasn't.  I was enjoying staring at his face, watching the pure adreniline and anticipation that must be in his eyes.  I wonder if this was a slight feeling of what he felt when he had me all worked up. He finally shut them as I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.  He grunted into the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose as I ran my tongue over his lip before pulling back from the kiss.  He bit down on his lip as he looked at me with such want and desire.  I let my hand slowly drift over his belt and down his restricted bulge, making him suck in a deep breath through his nose. I could feel him twitch beneath my hand, making me feel even worse that this was all it was taking to get him this worked up.

"Kitten..." he said in a husky voice, breath heavy.

"Let me make you feel good, Daddy." I said softly into his ear as I felt him shudder beneath me.

"Oh God yes, please." he breathed as I shifted to use both hands to start unbuckling his pants. As I unzipped his pants and grabbed a hold of his dick, I could feel it rock hard and throbbing aleady. He was practically panting as I pulled it out, lending a few soft, slow strokes to his length now dripping with precum.

"Poor Daddy, you are so on edge." I said, still stroking him slowly as he steadily throbbed in my hand.

"Fuck, I need to cum so bad babygirl. S-so so bad." he groaned as I slowed down just a little bit, running my fingers over his tip.

"How do you want me to make you cum? Do you want to cum in my mouth?" I asked, smiling as I started concentrating on running my hand just over the slick, swollen head of his hardened and throbbing cock. He groaned and leaned his head back into the pillow as I held onto the base of his dick with one hand so I could shift, sliding down the bed. I climbed over one of his legs and sat myself between his before starting to stroke his cock again, making him immediately start throbbing again. I didn't want to tease him, or prolong this, especially since we had to meet Jimin and Yoongi downstairs shortly, so I wasted no time in sliding him all the way in my mouth and down my throat.

"Goddamn, baby! Ughnnn you're s-so good!" he groaned, beginning to fist the blanket in his hand. I hummed in answer as I started to suck on just his top half, stroking and twisting my hand on the bottom half of his cock as he steady throbbed. His muscles were all tense, his body trembling, his breathing shaky and strained as I continued to suck him at a steady pace.

"Ohhhhh y-you're gonna make me cum already, kitten." he almost whined as I felt him get extremely hard in my mouth.  I looked up at him and slightly smiled, humming as I winked at his intense stare. With that, I felt every part of his body through his orgasm, everything about him tensing and pulsing or shaking.  As he began to came down from it, and I started dressing him back as he laid there completely spent, I giggled slightly. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, showering me with pecks and thanking me repeatedly, making me laugh even harder.

"Come on, we need to meet Jimin and Yoongi." I said, shimmying off of him.

"I suppose you are right, but just know that later you are going to be cumming so many times, you won't be able to keep count." he said, smacking my ass as he got up off of the bed. I felt myself blush as I straightned my clothes out. We were able to assess the damages, which were very minor, in no time at all, and have the rest of the day to ourselves. Getting that first initial orgasm out of the way was like opening the floodgates though. Namjoon and I had sex in so many places, so many times, I indeed did lose count. As we laid there in bed the last night, he cuddled me close to him, kissing on my neck and behind my ear, squeezing me so tight to his own body.

"You're ok now, aren't you baby? You would tell me if you were not ok, wouldn't you?" he asked softly in my ear, tugging at my heart and making it ache.

"Of course I would. I am ok, why do you think I'm not?" I asked, struggling to turn around to face him.

"I...I can hear you sometimes at night..when you're in the shower. I know you're upset and..I was hoping you would come to me on your own. Then I thought I would give you time but...but I just can't do that. I love you and I need to know that you are ok. And that if you are not, if you are still hurting, it's ok and I'm here for you." he said, running his hand softly over my head. My heart ached so much at that moment it almost was too difficult to breathe.

"Oh, Namjoon. Yes, I am ok, please don't worry." I said, resting my forhead against his. He smiled and sighed, giving me a soft kiss and held me tightly to him, just relaxing there in his arms, seeming at peace again, finally.

***

"I am so glad to hear the trip went well. I am glad that it all went smoothly and you both were able to feel a little more at ease." Dr. Kwon said, smiling softly at me.

"It did. I really feel like he is back to his old self again." I said quietly, clearing my throat and tapping my foot nervously.

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss about the trip?" he asked, folding his hands as he looked at me kindly. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I finally feel like I am getting to a better place now. I feel like WE got to a better place on that trip, back to where we used to be." I said, closing my eyes and fighting back tears.

"And, do you think, you finally got to the right place? The place where you have gathered enough courage to tell Namjoon the truth?" he asked softly.

  
"Y-yes. I think....I think I'm ready to tell Namjoon about the baby." 

________________________________  
_______________________________

 


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Jungkook, I'm so happy for you guys." I said as we walked onto the elevator, making me lean onto Yoongi's shoulder in appreciation. 

"I still can't believe he let you top.  I mean...Jesus.  That is no small thing, especially if it was his first time ever." Yoongi said beside me.

"He's right!  I mean, I was absolutely floored the time Y-" I started before Yoongi wrapped his long fingered hand on my inner thigh and squeezed slightly, making me stop talking mid scentence.  Jungkook just grinned, taking a sip of his coffee as he cleared his throat.

"Things couldn't be better in life right now.  And thanks guys. " he smiled as the elevator stopped on his level. 

"Bye Kookie."I waved as the doors shut.  It wasn't two seconds before Yoongi had me pinned up against the side of the elevator wall, kissing me hard.  I whimpered as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, grinding his crotch against mine.

"Jiminie...baby....how about we don't tell the whole office about the ONE time I let you top me, huh?" he growled into my ear as he grinded into me again. 

"I-I know, I'm sorry, I was just trying to...." I said, biting my lip.  He pulled back and looked at me with a soft smile, the dominating side of him completely melting away to be replaced by my loving husband.  He cupped my cheek in his hand and placed a soft kiss on my lips, gently moving them back and forth before pulling away.

"I know....I love you baby." he said in his beautifully deep voice as he leaned back and held my hand for a brief moment before the elevator doors opened to his floor.

"I love you too Jagi." I said as he let go of my hand and walked out onto his floor.  I sighed and smiled, swaying back and forth as I still felt dreamy-eyed about my amazing husband.  When the elevator opened to my level, I walked into my office, with an added spring to my step.  I removed my coat and sat down behind my desk, almost eager to start my day.  I worked for about twenty minutes in this chipper mood until the sound of my phone ringing made me jump in alarm.

_"Jimin, can I ask you to do me a huge favor?"_

"Of course Namjoon, anything." I said, noticing immediately the stress in his hushed voice.

" _I think y/n is sick.  She's not herself this morning and she's trying to hide it as usual, but will you come  up here and help me on the Sydney file so I can keep an eye on her? Something isn't right."_

"Sure, right away." I said, hanging up the phone immediately.  I sighed, getting up out from behind my desk and walking to the elevator.  That girl was going to work herself into an early grave if she wasn't careful.  As soon as I walked onto their floor, I could tell that Namjoon was right.  She looked like she had a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, but she smiled at me nonetheless.

"Good morning, Jimin." she said, trying to sound chipper.

"Good morning." I smiled back at her.  I walked past her desk and sat in front of Namjoon's nodding slightly.

"Alright, if you want to start looking through the background checks of applicants and I can look at the vendors/export list." he said, handing me a stack of papers.  As I started to comb through the list, I would glance up at Namjoon every now and then.  His brow would be furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his work, but he would be staring in the direction of her desk, watching her as if she were a bomb ready to go off.  All at once I saw his eyes go wide and his head shoot up as he stood from behind the desk.  I heard a clattering behind me as I turned in time to see y/n, slip out of her office chair, onto her knees on the floor, grabbing the trash can beside her and wretching into it.  Namjoon walked over to her and squatted down beside her, carressing her back and patting it softly with one hand as he held her hair with his other hand.  I stood and quickly ran to the elevator and down to my office where I had some bottles of water in a small cooler inside my office before rushing back up in time to see him having her sit back in her office chair.

"Namjoon, please!  I don't want to go to the doctor, please.  Just..."she started, as I handed her the bottle of after, her thanking me softly.

"I'm not going to argue with you over this. You are obviously sick, and you need medical care." He said, sighing and crossing his arms.

"Can we compromise?  What if I go home and promise to rest?"she asked before she took a few slow sips of water.  He sighed and sat on the edge of her desk, leaning down and cupping her face softly in his hand.

"Why did I have to fall in love with such a stubborn woman?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I will go home right now and rest.  I promise." She said, as I walked back over to Namjoon's desk to give them some privacy.    They talked for a few more minutes while I concentrated on the paperwork in front of me until Namjoon came walking around the desk.

"I'm going to walk her down to the car, I'll be right back." he said, getting his suit jacket.  I nodded as I continued to work.  I kept my head down and focused on getting through the stack of papers as Namjoon came up and sat back down.

"What am I going to do with her?" he sighed as he started working again.  I couldn't help but slightly giggle as I thumbed through the papers.

"Yoongi says that about me all the time." I smiled, making Namjoon crack a slight smile and shake his head. 

"Yes, well whether she likes it or not, doctor or not, I am making her stay home the next few days to rest.  She will only make it worse if she comes back too quickly, no matter how much better she claims she feels tomorrow." he rolled his eyes.

"Agreed." I smiled, nodding. We both worked diligently throughout the day, really only speaking when necessary, much like the work relationship we had always had.  The day flew by and as the end of it neared, Namjoon was called away on an urgent matter.  I hurried and finished the last bit of the file and got onto the elevator, texting Yoongi that I would meet him in the lobby.  As I stood there exhausted, but smiling, the smile dropped completely when I saw the demeanor of the man that entered the elevator.  Jungkook walked through the doors, his eyes sunken and sullen, his face pale and drawn.  He looked like a shell of the person I stood with on the elevator this morning, making my stomach sick with worry.

"J-Jungkook....what....what's wrong?  What happened?" I asked, turning to face him.  And then Jungkook did something I had never seen in all the years I had known him since he came to work here.  He turned towards me, his chin wobbling as he collapsed onto my shoulder and sobbed heavily.

"Taeee!" he cried loudly into my body as he started to sink to the floor, clutching onto my clothes.  As strong as I was, I wasn't ready to support his weight at this awkward angle, so I dropped down with him, holding onto him tightly.  I reached up and pressed the stop button on the elevator so it wouldn't open up, giving Jungkook a chance to compose himself. 

"Jungkook, I don't know what is happening, but you need to breathe.  Now try to calm down, we will go have some drinks at my place and talk it out, ok?" I said, patting his back.  He let out one more gut wrenching sob before he nodded, letting go of my jacket.  He wiped his face with shaky hands and I stood first, helping him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Jimin hyung." he said softly, trying to gain his composure as I pressed the button back in, the elevator beginning to move again.

"Don't apologize, just come with me." I said, taking his hand in mine.   It was like big brother mode took over in me I wanted to protect him, no matter what had happened.  The doors opened and thankfully the lobby was mainly empty.  Yoongi happened to turn around and at first his eyes locked on Jungkook and my hands, his face immediately turning a shade of red I had never seen but quickly started to fade when he glanced back and forth between Kookie and I.

"What-" he started.

"I don't know but let's talk about it at home.  I'm bringing him home for drinks Jagi.  He needs them." I said, clutching Jungkook's hand tightly in mine.  Yoongi nodded as he took my other hand, making our way through the lobby.  The few people that were left in the lobby gave us stome strange looks but I didn't care.  I pulled Jungkook a little closer to me as we made our way out the door, his eyes not leaving the floor.  I don't know what the hell happened between this morning and now, but whatever it was seemed to have broken Jungkook.

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

 


	29. Chapter 29

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

"Mmmmmm Taehyung. You're gonna make me late." Jungkook groaned as I had him pinned against the wall next to the door, kissing him with fervor.

"You shouldn't have worn that new dress shirt and tie.  You know what it does to me." I grinned as I shoved my crotch into him, letting him feel my arousal.

"Oh God Tae! You are making it impossible to leave!" He groaned again as I kissed him again, only this time, much softer and more full of feeling.

"I love you baby.  Have a good day." I said, cupping his face in my hands, and placing one more quick tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too TaeTae hyung." he grinned, as I backed away from him.  He blew out a short breath and adjusted his pants, trying to hide his partial boner, making me snicker slightly.

"Shut up." he chuckled as he grabbed his coat and winked before walking out of the door.  I sighed and smiled, plopping back on the couch for a moment.  I had never been this happy in my entire life.  I let out a gleeful squeal as I got up off the couch and rushed to get ready, changing into my work clothes and almost skipping out of the door for work.  It was a fairly nice day out and one of those days where you didn't know if it was so nice because you were so happy, or if it was just genuinely beautiful.  I got to work and hung up my coat, smiling at the receptionist before going behind her desk.

"How is my day looking?" I asked, walking over to the appointment log.

"Well, Mr. Lee cancelled but we added a new client on this morning.  He is actually in there now for a full body." she said, looking at me apprehensively. Normally I scolded them for not giving me fair warning because I tended to like to prepare a little better than this but I simply nodded and walked back to my room, knocking lightly on the door.  I walked in to see the man sitting on the bed in just his towel.  I did notice he was attractive, but I just smiled and bowed to him.

"I'm Taehyung and I will be your masseur today.  If you would lay on your stomach first please." I said, starting the cd instrumental and grabbing the massage oil.  He laid down and I fixed the sheet over his bottom half beginnning to massage his back.  I kept running his name over in my head, knowing it sounded familiar.  As he flipped over to his front, I tried not to stare at his face as I kept massaging his body down.  I noticed a smirk come across his face as he chuckled slightly.

"I didn't know my face was that interesting." he said,  breaking the silence and making me flush.

"I'm so sorry sir, I really didn't mean to stare.  You just seem very familiar to me.  And your name, I know I've heard it somewhere." I say, working on his neck and shoulders.

"You may have seen an ad for my practice.  I'm a doctor." he said with a smile.  My eyes widened and it hit me.

"Your Dr. Kwon!" I grinned, stopping dead.

"Yes, yes I am." he smiled back as I continued massaging.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so excited. It is nice to kind of finally meet you.  I know some of your clients? Patients?  I don't know how you word it, but y/n is my best friend, and her boyfriend is Kim Namjoon." I smiled.

"Ah so you are the famous Kim Taehyung." he grinned, his eyes crinkling a bit.

"They talk about me?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly, in faux shock.

"I am not at liberty to say, and I shouldn't even have said that." he chuckled, as I moved down his biceps.

"I am teasing.  I would be offended if y/n didn't. " I giggled slightly as I continued the massage.

"I can't of course discuss anything about my patients and technically I shouldn't even admit that she is one, but I know that there really isn't any getting around it.  All I can say is, you are a very important person to her, Taehyung." he smiled up at me.  I felt myself flush, as if it wasn't something I didn't already know.

"Well she is important to me too.  We take care of each other, always have, always will." I said, smiling back at him.

"Good to know." he smiled softly as he closed his eyes.  I remained quiet the rest of his massage, feeling like I kind of interrupted the tranquility he probably came here for.  After I finished and he got up, I bowed to him again and smiled.

"It really was a pleasure to meet you, and this first massage is on the house.  Really, I want to thank you for all the advice you give to her or whatever you do for her.  She doesn't really speak much about what goes on in your sessions, and I don't pry, but I know you help her a lot.  And I know you came here to relax and I probably shattered that by talking about your work, but thank you." I said, bowing a little deeper.  He smiled at me and shook my hand, shaking his head.

"Not at all. When you are in this line of work, there really is no off time anyway.  Besides, it was a pleasure to meet you as well." he replied.  The rest of the day kind of flew by, most of my regular clients coming in, having their theraputic massages and leaving.  I got a text from Jimin stating that y/n went home sick, and that I would probably want to know.  I frowned, making a note to stop by tomorrow with some hot soup to make her feel better.  My last client of the day cancelled and I decided to go pick Jungkook up from work so we could grab a bite to eat on the way home.  When I arrived at his office I smiled and walked onto the elevator happily, almost bouncing.  I pressed the button for Jungkook's floor and hummed, grinning as the doors opened.  When I walked out of the doors, my body stopped, frozen in shock, anger, horror, betryal and absolute despair.  There she was...Gayoon...sitting in Jungkook's office chair, her head tilted up, eyes closed.  There he was, sitting on his desk, bending down to meet her, one hand cupping her face, lips locked onto hers. 

"K-K-Koo-"I started, but couldn't even finish his name, catching in my throat.  Tears brimmed my eyes as his lips barely parted from hers, his gaze not even leaving hers.

"Go home Tae." he said, not even looking at me. 

"Wh-what?" I squeaked, my legs feeling like jello beneath me.

"Tae, dammit, I don't want you here! Now leave!" Jungkook barked in a tone I had never heard before. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my world spinning around me.  I turned around and stumbled back into the elevator before the doors could shut, pressing the button to the lobby over and over again.  I tried to breathe deeply, trying to hold it together.  I walked with staggered steps through the lobby and out into the cold air, breathing deeply, as the world still spun out of control.  I dug my phone out of my pocket with shaky hands, texting y/n.

**Coming 2 c u**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and hailed a taxi.   I could barely squeak out Namjoon's address as I tried so hard not to have a breakdown in the back of the cab, biting the inside of my lip so hard it drew blood.  I had only been to Namjoon's a few times but as we pulled up I quickly stumbled up to the door, feeling like the energy was draining from me.  I buzzed the door over and over, my body shaking.

"You didn't have to come...."y/n started as she opened the door.  Seeing her face was my breaking point.  I couldn't even make it in the door before I dropped to my knees, sobbing so hard I felt like I couldn't breathe.  She instantly dropped to the floor with me, taking me in her arms. Without Jungkook, I felt as though everything in my world had died, and right now, I just wanted to die with it.

_________________________________  
_________________________________

 


	30. Chapter 30

I called for the butler to grab a thick blanket for us because I didn't even want to have to try to get him to move right now. Whatever this was, it had to have been horrible for him to collapse like this. I opened my legs up and wrapped them around him as I drew him completely into me, him clutching onto my body. He sobbed so loudly and so hard I was afraid he was going to pass out. The butler came and gave me a sad look, opening the blanket and wrapping it around the both of us. I mouthed a thank you and he nodded, leaving the front door open as we sat in the entryway, half in and half out of the front door.

"Tae sweetie, I know you can't even talk right now, but whatever it is, you are not alone. I am here for you, always." I said softly, kissing his head as I squeezed him as tight to me as I could. I hadn't heard him cry this hard since Youngjae and then it hit me....

"It's Jungkook, isn't it?" I asked. Just at the mention of his name, Taehyung hollered so loudly, it made my lungs ache. I shushed him rocking him side to side, trying to calm him, wiping tears of my own away, unable to keep from crying at my best friend's pain. I let him cry for a little while until the sobs died down a little, turning more into just a constant flow of tears before I spoke again.

"Tae, you are staying here with me tonight. Come on, let's get you inside and get you warm and we can go cuddle." I said, kissing his wet cheek. He hiccuped as he wiped his face and stood with me, my legs feeling almost numb from being on the ground with him so long. I pulled the blanket inside with one hand and held on to Taehyung with the other. I led him up the stairs to one of the comfiest guest rooms and lit the fire place. I ran and grabbed a pair of Namjoon's sweats and brought them to Tae, letting him change before we climbed in bed. It took him several minutes before he finally spilled the whole story. I felt my anger boiling as well as my absolute disappointment and sadness at the situation. How could Jungkook do this?

"Sweetheart, I'm so so sorry. You can stay here as long as you want. I know you will eventually need to talk to him but you don't need to hurry. You stay with me and I will take care of you." I said, kissing his forehead. He nodded softly, trying to give me a smile, but failing miserably.

"I love you, y/n. You are the only one who will never leave me." he said, silent tears making their way down his face. I wiped them away and cupped his cheek resting my forehead against his.

"I will never ever leave you. You are my soulmate, Taehyung. We are bonded for life, remember? I will love you until the end of time. You have had a very stressful day, so please do me a favor and try to sleep now, ok?" I said, running my thumb back and forth over his cheek. He nodded softly as I held his hand, letting him cuddle close to me. It really didn't take him long to pass out, making me relax a little more. I started to get sleepy myself until the guest room door slung open suddenly, revealing a panting Namjoon. Thankfully it didn't wake Tae as I jolted upright and put my finger up to my mouth. I slid out of bed and tiptoed to the door as he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room, closing it a little harder than I would have liked.

"Do you know how much you scared the fuck out of me?" he asked, pulling me tightly to his body, kissing my neck and roughly gripping me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, feeling confused for a moment, until he breathed a sigh of relief, just holding me close to him.

"You are supposed to be at home, sick, resting in our bed. I come home to find you missing, only to be informed by the butler that you're in the guest bedroom with another man. Imagine my shock and fear as to what I was going to find behind that door." he said, his body shaking slightly.

"Really, I am sorry babe. I didn't mean to worry you. Something horrible happened between Jungkook and Taehyung, and he is heartbroken right now. He needs me now more than he ever has so please, please understand and let me be there for him, I beg you." I said, holding him tight to me. He breathed out slowly before placing the gentlest kiss on my forehead, brushing my hair away from my cheek.

"Of course, baby. Just....just please don't...don't forget there are two sides to every story." he said, softly, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Wait, what? How can you say that when you don't even know the situation?" I asked, feeling angry at him for even defending Jungkook in his actions.

"I don't know all of what is going on, I'm just saying...don't let him give up too easily. How are you feeling?" he asked, looking me over as he searched my face.

"Better, thank you. I know you are going to make me take off of work anyway but now I think I should to stay with Tae." I said, frowning as I heard a whimper come from the room behind me.

"Maybe I will work from home tomorrow so I can keep an eye on the both of you." he said softly.

"That would be nice. I love you Namjoon." I said, as he kissed me softly on the cheek.

" I love you too baby. I know there isn't even any point in arguing with you to try to keep you from sleeping in there, so sleep well and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight my angel." he said as we both heard Tae whimper again.

"Goodnight." I blew him a kiss as I rushed into the room, hearing Taehyung crying into the pillow.

"Hey, hey shhhhh. I'm here" I said softly, climbing into bed and letting him curl into me.

"P-please don't leave me." he whispered, clinging tightly to me.

"I told you, never ever." I said, cradling his head. Needless to say, neither of us got much sleep that night, Tae crying through most of the night and only drifting off occasionally.

"I feel like I'm never going to stop crying, like I will never be happy or smile ever again." he said, wiping his incredibly swollen and red eyes.

"I am so sorry, sweetie. I wish I could help you smile again."I said, running my fingers back through his hair.

"I f-feel like n-nothing good w-will ever h-happen again. Wh-why should I b-be around?" he hiccuped. I cried softly, wiping tears away as I cuddled him close to me, kissing his cheek and holding his hand.

"Tae, don't talk like that, you're scaring me. I need you here. We...we need you here." I said softly, barely above a whisper.

"You're the only one. N-Namjoon doesn't." he said, shaking his head.

"No Tae, we.....need you." I said, taking his hand and placing it over my stomach. He sniffled a few times before it slowed down, his eyes widening slightly.

"Wh-what?" he asked, leaving his hand there.

"I'm pregnant, Taehyung." I said putting my hand over his. Through the sniffling and the slight tears, a tiny smile worked it's way onto the corners of his mouth.

"I'm...gonna be an uncle." he sniffed, letting out a slightly happy sounding sob, rubbing my stomach softly.

"I haven't told Namjoon yet." I said quietly, chewing on my lip, the guilty feeling starting to far outweigh the fear.

"Y-you haven't?" He asked, still gently rubbing his hand back and forth.  I shook my head and hold of his hand, holding it in place.

"So you see?  We need you here to be awesome Uncle Tae Tae.  I need you." I said, swallowing, trying to keep my composure.  He looked up at my face and let out sobs again as he cuddled back in close to me.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to make you think I wanted to leave you." he said softly, his voice muffled by the fabric of my shirt.

"You didn't, don't worry.  You just worry about you right now." I said, resting my head against his.  We stayed that way for a little while until we both jumped, interrupted by a short knock at the door.

"Yes, come in." I called, as the door opened.

"Excuse ma'am but there is someone at the door and he is refusing to leave." the butler said, quietly.  I felt Tae tense beside me before anything else could be said, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who was there.

"I'll take care of it Taehyung. You don't have to see him right now if you are not ready." I said, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"I-I-I can't" he sobbed.

"Ok, don't worry, I got it.  Stay here." I said, walking around and kissing his cheek.  I sighed and walked out of the door, secretly hoping that Jungkook wouldn't be waiting for me when I got downstairs.  But of course, luck isn't on my side.

__________________  
__________________

 


	31. Chapter 31

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

***** The previous night *****

I couldn't stop crying. Somewhere I knew deep down in my heart that I had lost Tae.  After he had allowed himself to become completely vulnerable and give that side of himself to me, and after what he saw and what I said....there was no way he would ever forgive me.

"Alright Kooks, drink up." Yoongi said, cracking open a bottle of soju and sitting it in front of me. I hiccuped as I grabbed the bottle and unscrewed it, drinking much as I could before the burn made me have to stop, coughing and wiping my mouth.

"Th-thanks hyung." I said, chugging more of the liquor as tears spilled down my cheeks.  Yoongi sat a couple more bottles down in front of me before sitting in the chair across from me. 

"Slow down, Jungkook.   I know something's wrong, but killing yourself with alcohol poisoning won't be the way to solve anything." Jimin said softly, putting his hand on mine, making me lower the bottle from my lips.  I sobbed as I placed the bottle on the table and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand, before covering my face with both hands.

"Surely it can't be all that bad." Yoongi said, his voice softer than I had ever heard it before.  I took in a shuddering sigh, making my chest ache unlike I had ever felt before.

"Oh yes, yes it can.  And the worst part is it's not my fucking fault!" I shouted as I slipped my hands up from my face and gripped my hair in my hands.

"Shhhh, take a deep breath in and out.  It will be ok." Jimin said in a soothing voice, patting and rubbing my back, making me shudder into a small sob again. 

"Jungkook, we want to understand what you are going through, but neither Jiminie nor I have any clue what happened. Do you think you can tell us?" Yoongi asked, leaning forward a bit in his seat.  I felt sick to my stomach as I relived all of the moments in a flash, biting my lip and gripping my pant leg.  Jimin grabbed my other hand and held it in his, patting it softly.

"Only if you are ready, Kookie.  We are here for you." he said, offering me a soft smile.  I closed my eyes as a few new hot tears flowed down my cheeks and I nodded, feeling sick to my stomach.

***** EARLIER THAT DAY *****

God, this day had been lasting forever, and I couldn't wait to get back home.  Literally since the beginning of the day since Tae had me pushed up against the wall, I had been dying to get back home to him.  And then my conversation with Jimin and Yoongi earlier on the elevator didn't help.  It got me thinking back to that really hot night, and it made my blood start pumping and my heart start to race. I couldn't help but grin as I walked off of the elevator, sighing in contentment.  I really loved that man.  As my desk came into view, my smile quickly fell seeing Gayoon sitting behind my desk.  She was looking down, her face obviously distressed, tears falling down her cheeks.  She and I actually were getting along really well, and dare I say it, were becoming some kind of semblence of friends.  She was a very kind and considerate person, and it made me worry to see her so visibly upset like this.  I walked softly towards her, her gaze not leaving her lap as she sniffled. 

"Kook..."she croaked softly as she let out a little sob. 

"Gayoon, whatever is the matter?" I asked gently as I made my way to her.  As soon as I rounded the desk, my blood ran cold and I wanted to vomit.  On her lap was the framed photo of Taehyung and I, the glass shattered to bits.    She had pulled the photo out of the rounded frame and torn away the little note that I had written on one of the folded corners that read "Forever Mine".  I then began to notice something even more horrifying as I looked closer, still walking ever so slowly.  Tae's eyes had been scratched out and his face had an awful red tint to it from where blood had dripped from her fingers onto the photo. She was still holding  the large shard of glass in her hand, the broad side of it laying against her arm.

"I-I dropped it...." she said, in a small squeaky voice.  I swallowed hard as I sat down on my desk slowly, not wanting to cause her alarm.

"Oh, that's ok. I didn't really care much for that frame anyway.  But you're bleeding, sweetie.  Let me clean that for you..." I said softly, trying not to let my voice waver.

"No! Don't go!" she almost shouted, her grip tightening on the glass, fresh blood pouring from her hand.  She looked up at me as I kept my focus on her face, smiling and nodding, scooting closer to her.

"Ok, I'm right here.  I won't leave." I said, brushing my hand over her hair softly.  Her lip quivered as she leaned forward slightly, searching my eyes.

"Kook, I love you.  I never stopped loving you, and I can't do this anymore. I can't sit back and watch as you live your life without me, belonging to someone else, somoene who doesn't appreciate you like I do.  Someone who doesn't love you like I do.   And I think deep down, you love me too, but you just are blinded right now by someone else.  I think you have been distracted.  I know you do, and I know we belong together." she said, her voice broken.  Her words angered me but I didn't let it show.  Something inside her head obviously wasn't right for her to be saying those things, and to do what she did to Tae's picture.  I brushed her hair again, tucking it behind her ear and smiling down at her.

"Sweetie, how do you know?" I asked quietly and calmly even though that could be the furthest thing from how I was feeling. 

"I just do!  Please Kook, please!  You just have to give me a chance!  Don't you remember how it was before?  How amazing it was?  Please Kookie, I can't live without you, and I know you don't want to live without me.  So please, please just give me a chance!" she begged, her hold on the glass getting tight again as it started to dig not only into her hand but into her arm as well.

"Ok, Gayoon." I said, the words even leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.  God of course I didn't mean it, but at this point, I would say anything to keep her from harming herself in front of me.  I don't even think she was aware that she was doing it. 

"Y-you're just saying that." she cried, her lip wobbling as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.  At this moment I could say, I truly pitied her.  I sighed softly and leaned down, cupping her cheek in my hand, wiping the tears with my thumb.  I could feel her body trembling just in that slight touch, I didn't know from fear or nerves, or pain.  She looked at me with such hope in her eyes and it was almost painful to look back.  I hated to be giving this girl false hope but I was afraid of the outcome if I didn't.  I swallowed the lump in my throat and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly.  I wanted to throw up.  My body immediately rejected the feeling of her lips on mine, knowing that they weren't Taehyungs.  I made sure not to close my eyes as I continued to kiss her softly, waiting for her to close hers.  If I could just get that glass away from her, this could all be over.  As she started to relax into the kiss, I heard the ding of the elevator, and a sense of dread took over me. 

"K-k-koo..." Tae's voice rang out, making me almost cry immediately.

"Go home, Tae." I said as I stopped kissing Gayoon, but not taking my eyes from hers.

"Wh-what?" he said, his voice distraught.  I wanted to rush to him and kiss him hard and tell him to never ever leave me and that I loved him more than life itself.

"Tae, dammit. I don't want you here! Now leave!" I shouted with every bit of strength I had left.  I heard him turn and walk away, taking my shredded and broken heart with him.  Gayoon's eyes lit up as her eyes searched mine, a small smile making it's way onto her lips.

"You do love me!" she said, letting out a happy sob, resting her forehead against mine.

"If that didn't prove to you that I care, I don't know what will.  Now will you please let me take care of you?  I hate seeing you hurt!" I said softly, my voice trembling with rage, agony and pain.  She nodded as my hand gently closed around her wrist and I pulled the glass away from her skin.  She willingly dropped the shard into my open hand as I quickly placed it on the desk next to me and presed the buzzer.

"Mr. Jung, could you please come in here?  It's urgent!  I need first aid!" I said, as I grabbed her arm over the cut and applied pressure.  Within two seconds he was flying into the room, his eyes wide.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, looking a little panicked.

"Never mind that.  Can you please get me the first aid kid on the wall?" I asked, nodding with my head.  He nodded and ran over and retrieved it, bringing it to me with concern plastered all over his face.

"Do I need to call a doctor?" he asked.  Gayoon's eyes widened and she looked frightened at the mention of it.

"No! Please! No doctors!" she said, shaking her head violently.

"Hey, hey it's ok.  I won't take you to a doctor, but it would probably be a good idea to have one come out here to look at your wound. It is probably going to need stitches hun." I said, smiling at her softly.  She bit her lip and nodded as I looked up at Hoseok.

"And call the police." I mouthed, as Hoseok's face became stern.  I continued to clean her wounds and apply pressure until the doctor arrived.  I still sat next to her and held her hand as he stitched her up.  I had her stand and hug me after he was finished, holding on to her tightly so Hoseok could usher in the police.  The poor thing fought and struggled but to no avail.  They wound up sedating her so she could be taken to a facility where she could be put on psychiatric watch.  Namjoon was called down as support as I gave my entire statement to the police and the doctor, explaining all of what had happened between Gayoon and myself back from the very beginning of our relationship.  By time I had finished, I felt like all the life had drained from me.  I didn't want to think or breathe or move anymore.  I just wanted my Tae.  But I knew he wouldn't be home waiting for me.  

******

"Jungkook, you have to explain that to Taehyung.  As painful as it would be for me to see Jimin do something like that with someone else, you were trying to save her life.  He will understand." Yoongi said, making my chest ache.

"He's right Kookie.  Tae is a compassionate and empathetic person. He will understand.  It will be alright." Jimin said, rubbing and patting my back again.  God I hoped they were right.  There was only one way to find out...

_____________________  
_____________________ 

  
God y'all I have not stopped listening to Idol haha or any of the new tracks. Seesaw kills me, and full length Serendipity made me scream lol. And when I got my copy and saw I had a Yoongi card for the first time, I cried haha so proud of our boys. I can't wait to see them in ONE MONTH!!!!!

 


	32. Chapter 32

*****Jungkook's POV*****

"Jungkook...I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for judging you so harshly." Y/n said as she backed away from the hug we had been in for the last five minutes. I wiped the tears that hadn't stopped since last night off of my face, shaking my head.

"You could only judge off of what Tae saw. Which makes me realize how much he must hate me now." I broke down sobbing, covering my face. She swooped back in, wrapping me up in a hug again, patting and rubbing my back, shushing me softly.

"He doesn't hate you, Jungkook. He loves you, more than he loves anyone. Why else would he be hurting so much?" she said in a tender voice.

"Can I see him, p-please? I beg you!" I pleaded, my heart aching at the though of my Taehyung in pain. She backed up again and looked at me with a sad smile, taking my hand.

"Come with me." she almost whispered, leading me to the staircase. She took me down the hall to a room I had never been in before. As she slowly opened the door, I could hear Tae's sniffles, making me have to cover my mouth to muffle my own. She pushed me gently toward the bed, where I could see the gentle rise and fall of Tae's back. I heard the door close behind me gently as I slipped into bed behind Tae, swallowing hard.

"D-Did he leave?" his hoarse voice almost whispered, breaking the silence.

"Taeeeee!" I sobbed, feeling him go rigid suddenly. He stayed completely still as I sobbed for several minutes, trying to regain my composure. I reached one shaky hand out to touch his arm, feeling him almost shrink away from my touch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a slow, broken voice.

"I know you probably never want to see me again, and I wouldn't blame you after what you saw, but please let me explain. I know nothing I could say could possibly erase the pain you have felt, but please I'm begging you." I cried.

"Ok." he said simply, his voice almost devoid of emotion. He stayed completely still and rigid as I sobbed out the entire story, not skipping over one tiny, insignificant detail.

"I w-wanted to c-come l-last n-night b-but J-Jimin and Y-Yoongi h-hyung w-wouldn't l-let me cause they m-made me d-drink." I sobbed uncontrollably. I started almost hyperventilating, making Taehyung flip over to face me, tears running down his face. That only caused me to cry harder, almost screaming into the air.

"Kookie, breathe." Tae said softly, as I gasped for air between sobs.

"Pl-please d-don't leave meeeeeee." I sobbed, my chest aching, my head swimming.

"Kookie....look at me." he said, as I felt his hand touch my cheek. I opened my swollen eyes, still gasping for air, looking at his beautiful face, the face of the man I loved more than anything else in this entire world.

"TaeTae , I l-love you." I sobbed, as he cupped my cheek, a soft sob leaving his lips as well.

"I love you too, but I don't think we should be boyfriends anymore." he said softly, searching my eyes. I immediately felt like I was going to pass out. He was leaving me. I had lost my Tae.

"NO!" I screamed, clinging to him, wrapping my arms around his back, burying my face into him. I wasn't going to let him leave me like this, not without a fight. I felt him wrap his arms around my back and start shushing me, squeezing me tightly. I felt a soft kiss get placed on my head as he started crying a little more.

"Kookie-" he started, but I couldn't hear it.

"No Tae!!! I can't let you go!!! I love you more than anything! I know I'm a shitty person who doesn't deserve anyone, especially someone as wonderful as you are. I know I shouldn't have kissed her but I panicked! I didn't know what else to do! I was trying to make her let her guard down, because I was afraid if I tried to wrestle it out of her hold, she would have gotten seriously injured. I never wanted to hurt you, that is the last thing I could ever want. Everyone's suffering is all my fault and I know I deserve to be alone, but please believe me when I say I love you more than anything in this world. I don't want to live without you." I cried, unable to speak through the sobs anymore.

"Jungkook, I'm not leaving you. I was saying I don't think we should be boyfriends anymore because I think you should be my fiance." he said, squeezing me so tightly to him. I started to feel light headed but this time with hope, thinking I might be hallucinating at this moment.

"Wh-what?" I asked, pulling back, wiping my face.

"I want you to marry me, if you will have me." Tae said, smiling through the tears as he wiped some from my face. I broke down in even harder sobs burying my face into his neck, kissing it through the tears.

"I d-dont deserve you." I cried, still holding him tightly.

"Kookie, now you listen to me. You hurt me, so much. Seeing those lips that belong to me kissing someone else, hearing you say you didn't want me there...I didn't know I could hurt like that. But you are not a shitty person. If you were, you would have let that girl hurt herself without a second thought. Should you have kissed her? Probably not, but I wasn't in your position and I have no idea what I would have done had I been in that position. You are a good man and I love you with all of my heart. I don't want to live without you either, which is why I hope you will marry me." He said as he rubbed my back. I couldn't stop crying, my body shaking as he leaned back a little bit and took my face in his hands.

"You st-still w-want m-me?" I asked through the blubbers as a sweet smile came over his face.

"Always and forever, Jungkookie." He smiled. I sobbed again, nodding yes as he rushed in, capturing my lips with his own. At that moment, everything felt right again. This man was my life, my world, my salvation, my everything. The kiss quickly turned from sweetness and love to desperation.  We kissed like we were never going to kiss again, full of passion, desire yearning.  We kissed like our lives depended on it, like if we stopped, the world would end.  Tae pressed me back into the bed, forcing his tongue into my mouth, making me whimper as I fisted his shirt in my hands.  This was what my body wanted, what my body needed, and who it was made for.  Taehyung brought his hand up the side of my neck and into my hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging on it, making me open my mouth.  He stopped kissing me and leaned back a bit, searching my face with the sweetest and most beautiful smile on his face.

"I love you so much, Jungkook." He said softly, unfisting my hair and softly running his hand over my head before leaning forward and placing a kiss on my forehead.  I reached a shaky hand up and placed it on his soft, tear stained cheek, running my thumb back and forth over his skin softly.

"I love you too Taehyung.  And I solemnly promise that I will never ever hurt you like that again, good reason or not.  You are my world and it is my job to protect you and cherish you more than anything else.  I'm sorry I failed you, but I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you." I said, still hiccuping every few words.

"Baby, as long as you are giving me forever, I will be satisfied. " he replied before leaning back down and placing soft, gentle kisses on my lips.  I pulled him down next to me and cuddled in to him, my heart starting to finally calm down, knowing it was back at home.  I felt him relax into me as I softly ran my hand over his skin, making him hum.

"I didn't sleep last night, did you? "I asked as I felt my eyes start to droop.

"Barely...missed you." He mumbled as he cuddled closer.

"I missed you too babe." I sighed, relishing this feeling of warmth and closeness to the man I loved.  I focused on that feeling until I finally drifted off in my future husband's arms, warm, safe and loved.

_________________  
_________________

 


	33. Chapter 33

It was killing me just a tiny bit not knowing what was going on in the other room, but if I knew my Tae, they would be just fine. After the adrenaline of everything that had happened started to wear off, I realized how absolutely exhausted and sick I felt. I padded slowly to our bedroom and opened the door, hoping to find Namjoon there, but the bed was vacant, looking barely slept in. I climbed in on his side of the bed, curling into his pillow so I could smell his scent, immediately falling into a sense of  relaxation and security. I fell asleep shortly after, not waking for hours, but feeling much better when I did. I looked around to find the room still empty, and found myself missing Namjoon's company. I yawned as I stepped out of bed and made my way out of my bedroom to be greeted by the sounds of loud giggling and laughter coming from the guest room down the hall, making me break into an immediate smile. I walked toward the other end of the house and made my way to Namjoon's office, knocking lightly before opening the door slowly. He was hunched over his desk, scribbling away at a piece of paper, barely looking up to notice me walking in.

"Feeling better?" he asked, stilling writing on whatever file he had opened.

"I am, thank you. I thought you'd be pleased to know that Taehyung and Jungkook are back together, or at least I'm pretty sure they are." I smiled, walking around the desk and standing next to him.

"That's good." he said, looking at me quickly, and then back at his watch before continuing to write.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked, putting my hand on the back of his neck, feeling him stiffen slightly under my touch.

"Not much." He answered, clearing his throat afterwards.  Something was off.  This was not the man who pulled me close last night at the fear of me sleeping with someone else. 

"Namjoon, is something wrong?" I asked softly. He stood up quickly making me jump back in alarm, holding my hand to my chest.

"I got a lot of work to do.  I'm gonna go to the office now that you're fine, Taehyung's fine, Jungkook's fine, and everyone in the frickin' world is fine.  I'll be back later." He said as he walked over and grabbed his jacket off of the hook on the back of the door.

"Namjoon..."I said softly, following him out the door.

"I'll be late." He said as he continued to walk without even turning around.

"Namjoon!" I called as he quickly walked down the stairs and out the front door, closing it hard behind him.  I felt an ache and sick to my stomach as I stood at the top of the stairs wondering what the hell just happened.  I heard the door creak open behind me, making me turn to see both Tae and Jungkook emerging out slowly.

"Is everything ok?" Jungkook asked cautiously as he approached me on one side, Taehyung approaching on the other.

"I...I don't know.  Namjoon just kind of stormed out." I said, placing a hand over my stomach without even thinking about it. 

"He didn't storm out because you told him, did he?" Tae asked, his voice flooded with concern as he turned to face me, placing a hand on my arm.

"No...No I haven't gotten a chance to tell him yet.  I have no idea what just happened." I said, feeling upset all of the sudden.

"Tell him?" Jungkook asked, his voice in a confused tone.  He looked back and forth between Taehyung and myself, his forehead wrinkled.

"Kookie..." Taehyung started, shaking his head slightly.  I rubbed my hand over my stomach and sighed.  He looked even more confused until his eyes rested on my hand.  His mouth opened and closed, his eyes widening as he started pointing to my stomach.

"Y-you're....you're pregnant?" he asked, his voice hushed and high pitched. 

"Yeah, I am.  I haven't gotten to tell Namjoon yet, and now it looks like another day will go by without me getting to tell him." I sighed, rubbing my belly still.

"You'll get to tell him soon, don't worry." Tae said, squeezing me a little bit in a side hug.

"That's amazing!  Are you excited?" Jungkook asked, staring down at my stomach for a second, a smile plastered across his face.

"I am getting there.  It is just hard when I haven't gotten to tell him, and I don't know how he will react.  I'm sure he will be ok, but I just worry." I replied, but couldn't help but break into a tiny smile at Jungkook's excitement. 

"Well, speaking of excitement...we have something rather exciting to tell you." Taehyung said, taking a few steps and standing next to Jungkook, holding his hand.

"Well, I am assuming you guys are ok and back together." I smiled as they looked at each other with such love and adoration in each other's eyes.

"Even better.  We are engaged." Jungkook said happily, as Taehyung cupped his cheek and gave him a soft, kiss.

"Oh my God! I couldn't be happier for you two!" I said, wrapping them both up in hugs.  We spent the next several hours talking about both of our very different situations.  I was ecstatic to see Jungkook and Tae so happy, and talking to them really helped me be able to be excited about the baby.  I hadn't really gotten to truly talk about it with anyone yet and the more we talked about it, the more excited I became.   I really wanted to tell Namjoon when he got home later, but he snuck into the room without saying a word.  He slipped into bed silently, not even really cuddling up with me.  The guys had convinced me that he was just having a bad day, what with Gayoon now out of the picture, Seokjin was short an assistant again, putting an added strain on things, and probably causing him stress.  Everyone is entitled to bad days...I had a sneaking suspicion though, that this was more than just a bad day. 

*******

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

*****The Next Day*****

"I can't believe Gayoon would do something like that. I'm just glad Jungkook handled it as well as he did. Don't worry about Jin's assistant position, I'm sure he can borrow one here and there from departments who don't have as big of a workload at the moment." Jimin said as he tried to keep the slight worry out of his voice. I sighed and leaned forward on my desk, resting my head in my hands, nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, the brunt of the work is already done. We will be slowing down here in a bit anyway so the workload won't be nearly as big." I said, rubbing my forehead slightly.

"Is...is everything ok? It's not just this, is it?" he asked, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"No, it's not. Frankly it's everything." I sighed again, this time, leaning back in my chair and wiping my hand down my face.

"I'm sure! You've got a lot on your plate right now. Between here and dealing with Gayoon and Jungkook...which reminds me, how did that go?" he asked, crossing his legs as he looked at me.

"She's pregnant, Jimin." I blurted out, almost feeling strange saying it out loud.

"Wait, what? I thought he didn't sleep with her!" Jimin asked, leaning forward.

"No, not Gayoon...y/n. She's pregnant." I replied, feeling such an overwhelming mix of emotions.

"Wh-what?" He asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Yeah. I uh....I just found out yesterday." I replied, trying to fight off the urge to slam my fist down.

"Well first off, congratulations. Second, um details!!" He said excitedly.

"I don't know any details. She hasn't even told me." I answered, feeling my anger rising even more.

"Whoa...wait, how do you know then?" he asked, shifting forward in his chair.

"Taehyung spent the other night and she stayed with him. I was trying to do the nice thing and get them for breakfast that next morning, and as I went to knock on the door, I heard her telling him that she was pregnant. I know they are best friends and all but....but....damn it, that's my kid! She told him first and didn't even tell me...." I said, feeling more hurt than I initially thought.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Namjoon. You just need to talk to her." he said, trying to smooth things over as usual.

"I can't right now, Jimin. I mean, fuck! This is big...and I'm not even supposed to know about it? What the fuck kind of situation is that? How fair is that?" I asked, exhasperated. He sighed and stood up, putting a hand on my fist as I sat there fuming.

"Maybe you shoud call Dr. Kwon. I can listen to you all day, but I can only offer friendly advice or a listening ear. He can actually help you with this." he suggested, as I felt a little of the tension in my body release. He was right, maybe Dr. Kwon could help.

****

"Namjoon, you seem particularly agitated today, which is what I am assuming this emergency session is for." he said, as I tapped my foot against the floor.

"You could say that. You know, finding out you are going to be a father can do that to a man." I said with a loud breath. Dr. Kwon raised his eyebrows and looked at me, cocking his head slightly, a small smile making its way across his face.

"So she finally was able to tell you. I'm glad of it." he smiled. I laughed and shook my head, earning a strange and confused look from him.

"Of course she would tell you. Seems like everyone in the fucking world was going to know about this baby before me...and no, she didn't tell me. She told her best friend and I just happened to overhear. Just how every father wants to find out." I said, feeling so much anger bubbling up.

"Namjoon...take a deep breath for me." he said, putting his notepad down and sitting up straight. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath in, feeling my body trembling. I let it out slowly, still feeling my body shaking. I was so angry, but all I wanted was y/n.

"Why couldn't she just tell me?" I said, my voice feeling flat with defeat. And in that moment, that is how I felt; defeated. The thoughts of being a father brought up so many mixed emotions, and ones I wanted to share with her and go through with her, but for some reason, I again felt like I was unapproachable or something. Had I really not changed enough for her? Was she afraid I was going to be angry with her? Was she afraid of me?

"She expressed concerns in her sessions, but I think you need to speak with her on this, Namjoon. You can have a couple's session if you would like but either way, you just need to speak with her on the matter. I suggest sooner rather than later." he replied, folding his hands. I nodded and swallowed hard, almost feeling sick to my stomach.

"Alright....I'll talk to her." I said quietly, closing my eyes. I just hoped that she would be willing to listen.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	34. Chapter 34

I heard a bang echo through the house as the front door shut, making me come out of the living room with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"Namjoon? Is that you?" I called, tiptoeing towards the entryway.

"Baby, I'm home." he said as he came into view, walking straight toward me, a serious look in his eye.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until late." I replied as he continued to walked toward me, almost fast. He wrapped me up in a heated kiss as soon as he reached me, running his hand up my neck and onto the back of my head.

"Please..." he breathed against my lips as he pulled away from the kiss, holding me tightly to him.

"Namjoon, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his cheek in my hand. He closed his eyes and held his hand over mine, leaning into it, his forehead wrinkling.

"Y/N...are you afraid of me?" he asked in a voice so soft and tender, my heart actually ached.

"What?? Why in the world would you think that?" I asked, leading him over to the couch and sitting down with him. I held his hand and stayed close to him, looking into his eyes as a pained expression flashed onto his face.

"That is the only thing I can think of that would make you afraid to tell me...about...about the baby." he said slowly, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand. I felt my stomach flop as I stared at his pained face, making me want to cry as well.

"I am so sorry if something I did made it seem like I am afraid of you. I could never be afraid of you." I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"Then why couldn't you tell me?" he asked so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I wasn't afraid of you...I was afraid of what the outcome of this would be. Namjoon...we just recently moved in together. We have never once mentioned starting a family, never mentioned getting married, or getting engaged, or anything of that nature. I just got you...I was afraid of losing you." I said, my voice getting thicker with unshed tears.

"So you think I would just toss you away? Throw you and my child out on the street? Have I not proven myself to be a better man than that?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. I shifted as close as I possibly could to him, grabbing his free hand and holding it tight, kissing the back of it.

"No, of course not. You are an amazing man, one I am proud of every day and lucky to call my own. One that I probably don't deserve. It is my own insecurities, Namjoon. My own shortcomings. Please don't think that I think those things about you." I replied, sniffling as a lone tear escaped the corner of my eye. He pulled one hand away to wipe the fallen tear before cupping my cheek and pulling me to him for a soft kiss.

"I love you, so very much y/n. I worry about failing you...failing this baby. I don't know how to be a father. What if I'm bad at it?" He asked, his voice shaky. I grabbed his hands and placed it gently on my stomach. I watched him swallow hard and lick his lips nervously as he held his hands against my stomach, looking up at me.

"You could never fail us. As long as we stick together and love each other, we can succeed." I said, watching tears form in his eyes. I got up quickly and straddled his lap, leaning him into the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, leaning my forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you first. I was scared. I went on the birth control for a reason, and I was worried you would be angry. I felt like I did something wrong even though I knew it wasn't my fault." I said, carding my fingers through his hair on the back of his head.

"Angry? How could I be angry? You are having our baby, y/n. You are now not only the love of my life, but the mother of my child." He replied in such a sweet voice it made me sob. I leaned in and kissed him again, this time more sensually, and more full of passion and raw emotion.

"You are the most amazing man." I said in a breathy voice as we broke from our kiss.

"Look...We have got to stop this not trusting each other and not telling each other thing. First it was me with my father showing up, and now this. It is going to wind up getting one of us really and truly hurt in the long run. I will admit, my feelings were pretty hurt that you didn't share the news with me first." he said, as his gaze dropped from my eyes down to my stomach. He placed his hand over it gently and began to rub it back and forth, making my heart swell so much it felt as though it would burst.

"I know, that was very wrong of me. Do you think you ever be able to forgive me?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Of course I can forgive you. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you have people that you can go to and feel that you can share these things with. I just want to be one of them...."he said, his voice sounding sad as he trailed off at the end.

"You are! Oh God, Namjoon baby, I love you so much! Please don't say that!" I said, holding his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me. His eyes searched mine for a brief moment before he closed the few inches between our faces and kissed me deeply. These kisses were hungry, desparate, and wanting. I let out slight whimpers as his hands began to roam my body, pulling me flush to his. I could feel his growing desire underneath me, making me feel wild with lust. Lust for the man I loved. He held his hands against my back as he twisted our bodies, laying me back against the couch. He leaned back up on his knees and quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt before hovering back over me, kissing up the side of my neck.

"You are everything to me." he said between kisses as he let his hand slide up the leg of my loose shorts. I whimpered as his thumb pressed against my already wet core through my panties, rubbing slightly.

"I love you." I repeated, staring into his eyes. My mouth dropped open as he began to circle my clit while running his full lips along my jaw.

"I love you too, babygirl." he whispered seductively in my ear before pulling back up to a sitting position. He continued to circle my clit as he slipped a finger inside my panties and down into my sopping wet entrance. I whimpered and sat up slightly, reaching for his belt, trying to undo it with shaky hands as the assault on my womanhood continued.

"I need you." I whined in a shaky voice as I managed to get his pants undone. He smiled as he removed his hand from my panties and immediately pulled them down along with my shorts.

"I need you too, always." he replied, releasing himself from his boxer briefs and pants. I felt myself aching at the sight of him, yearning for him to sink himself into me. He leaned over me as he positioned his dripping tip at my entrance, staring into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue dancing over mine as he slowly fed himself into me, making me groan low into the kiss. He began to slowly thrust in and and out of me, making me moan into his mouth. I tried to hold back since we were in the open living room and the staff could come by at any time, but he always made me feel so good it was next to impossible.

"Oh God, N-Namjoon.." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his back, bringing him even closer to me.

"You'll be mine forever, won't you?" he breathed, his voice sounding so desparate and kind.

"I am yours forever." I replied in a shaky voice as his thrusting became a little deeper and harder.

"God, I love you kitten. You make me...ughnnnn so happy." he smiled through the thrusts. This was so different than any kind of sex I had ever had with Namjoon. This wasn't having sex...this was making love.

"I love you too. You make me the happiest I have ever been." I managed to smile before I groaned in pleasure. He thrusted so deep and sensually it was building up an intensity that was making my legs tremble and my breath shaky as he started to speed up just slightly, his own body getting tense.

"Mmnnn c-cum with me, babygirl." he moaned in my ear as his thrusts increased in speed and started to get irregular. I called out his name as I felt myself reaching my peak, my walls contracting around him. He grunted deep as I felt him release inside me with a few more deep thrusts, stilling and breathing heavily as he captured my lips in another deep but slow and soft kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments, just connected with one another, kissing slowly and softly. It was almost painful to disconnect after such a strong moment like that, but we got up and cleaned up before getting changed and cuddling back on the couch. We just stayed like that in silence, enjoying each other's warmth until I decided to break the silence.

"Babe, would you like to go to the doctor with me for a check-up? It's in a couple of weeks." I asked as I played with his fingers, slowly sliding them between mine.

"Of course. That reminds me, one thing I am curious about...did they say how this happened?" he asked, still leaning his head against mine.

"Apparently it was a combination of things. First, no birth control is 100% effective, second, they said that this particular brand has had some recalls due to higher pregnancy rates, and third, it became dislodged and wasn't in properly. I asked them why they didn't inform us of the recall, but apparently my particular one wasn't on the list. They said it may just be that entire company but either way, not much we can do about it now." I said, placing our hands on my stomach.

"I wouldn't want to. I don't really think I'm ready to be a father in the slightest. But now that I have the chance, and with you...I wouldn't change it for the world." he said, kissing the side of my head. I snuggled more into him and sighed out a breath of relief and contentment. I really was the luckiest person alive to be with such an amazing man.

_______________________________  
_______________________________

 


	35. Chapter 35

**~Taehyung's POV~**

I stood there nervously tapping my fingers against the countertop of the raised reception desk. I chewed on my lip as I glanced around. I don't know why I was so worried, no one knew me here. I guess the fact that I was lying about where I was to Jungkook didn't make me feel at ease.

"And I'm sorry, you said your name was..." the receptionist asked, looking up from her computer.

"K-Kim Taehyung. I should have an appointment scheduled at 6, please." I responded, feeling even more anxious.

"Ah yes, here we are. The doctor isn't quite finished with his five o'clock patient yet, so if you would like to have a seat-" she said ,but was interrupted by the door beside us opening and the previous patient exiting.

"Taehyung, how nice to see you. Please do come in." Dr. Kwon said, smiling brightly. I smiled back as best as I could and walked through the door, hearing him shut it behind us. I immediately felt intimidated by the expensive looking decor as we sat down, folding my hands and placing them in my lap, almost afraid to touch anything.

"Th-thank you for agreeing to see me." I said, bowing slightly as he waved and shook his head, smiling softly.

"Not at all. I will admit, I was suprised when y/n stated that you were requesting an appointment, but I am happy to help. That being said, how can I help you?" he asked, opening his notepad.

"I will be honest, Dr. Kwon. I can't afford many sessions. A doctor like yourself commands a high fee and my insurance with the resort doesn't cover this, so I can't really come more than once or twice. I...I just have to talk to someone and I feel like with as much as you have helped Namjoon and y/n, that I can trust you." I said, playing with my hands. Dr. Kwon gave me another kind smile before looking at me over his glasses.

"You offered me my first session with you without cost, and allow me to return the favor. I will do what I can to help you." he said in a soft tone, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Th-that's very kind of you. I don't have very long either since my fiance doesn't know I am here but, I know y/n has told you all about my situation, or at least what happened between my fiance and myself and his ex. I know you are not at liberty to discuss what goes on in your sessions with her, but she told me that she told you because she wanted advice on how to help me as best as she could. I am really lucky to have her as a friend." I said, smiling slightly as I looked down at my hands.

"I see. So are you here to discuss that incident?" he asked, already scribbling things down in his notepad.

"Not exactly. I mean, yes and no. I mean...doc, I'm terrified. I love Jungkook more than anything in the entire world. So much so that it frightens me. And those things his ex did and said...they scared me. I know she was mentally unstable, and I know I shouldn't blame her for what she did..." I trailed off, starting to bite at my lip.

"It's alright, Taehyung. There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling. No one can tell you how to feel. Please..." Dr. Kwon urged.

"I hate her and I know it's wrong of me but I can't sleep some nights thinking about what she tried to do to us. I know she is getting treatment right now, but what happens when she gets out? Is she going to try this again?" I blurted, feeling a burning in my chest.

"What you are feeling, is completely normal. You experienced trauma, Taehyung. Even though the person who caused this trauma was mentally unstable, and not entirely to blame for the situation, you have every right to feel the way you do. People who go through traumas deal with them in different ways. Have you spoken to anyone about how you feel?" he asked, continuing to write in his notepad, but looking up at me.

"N-No...I forgave Kookie and I don't want to worry him and make him feel worse. Y/n of course would listen and be supportive, but she has a lot going on right now with this baby thing, and even though Yoongi and Jimin have become pretty good friends, I don't know if I feel comfortable sharing this with them..." I said, feeling nervous again.

"Well, since you don't want to drag this out...I will go ahead and cut to the chase. Confide in your friends. They love you and want to be there for you. When facing a fear like this, you can only either face it head on, which in this case isn't possible, or gain the support of those around you to help you keep reality in check. So, do you think you can do that for me?" he asked.

"Yes...I think I can." I replied, determined I wasn't going to let anything come between Kookie and I ever again.

****

"Right over there, by the window." the woman said, pointing to a loveseat facing the windows. As I began to approach it, I couldn't help but silently observe her from afar. You would never know there were underlying issues beneath that calm surface. I sat down beside her without saying a word, crossing my legs, facing her ever so slightly. She didn't seem to stir at my presence, not sure if she just was so used to people coming and going, or she genuinely didn't care to acknowlege me. Either way, we were about to find out.

"Gayoon?" I asked, breaking the silence. I saw her flinch at my voice, turning her head to face me. Her eyes widened slightly as her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"T-T-Taehyung. Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, the fear obvious in her voice.

"First off, how are you doing?" I asked, folding my hands and placing them on my knee. She sat there, mouth gaping open and closed for a moment before finally trying to speak.

"G-Good I guess. Better...than I was. I-.....I'm getting help now." she said softly, starting to chew on her lip and breaking eye contact.

"That is good. I am glad to hear that you are getting the help you need." I said, swallowing the poisonous words I really wanted to spit at her. I saw her eyes water as she looked down at her hands, and then out the window, wiping tears away as she heaved a slow breath.

"Taehyung, I'm sorry....for what I did. It wasn't anything personally, really. I just..."she trailed off.

"Had an unhealthy obsession with my fiance? I know." I said, finishing her scentence with an added sting.

"F-Fiance?" she asked, looking back over at me, swallowing.

"Yes, Jungkook agreed to marry me, but that is beside the point. I love that man, so I understand how you must feel, and I am glad you are getting help to realize that what you felt isn't healthy or normal. I know what happened wasn't your fault because of your mental health...so I forgive you for trying to break us up." I said, letting out a huff of air.

"You do?" she asked, wiping away a tear as I stood up.

"I do. But as I leave, I will say this. I forgive you beacause it wasn't your fault. You now know better, and you are getting the help you need to get better. So when you leave this hospital, I fully expect you to leave Jungkook and I the hell alone. And let me make myself perfectly clear that while I do not blame you for your previous actions, I will not hesitate to make you sorry you ever laid eyes on either of us if I ever see you around him again. Do you understand me?" I said in a stern, unwavering voice.

"I do. Don't worry, I won't be coming around." she said, swallowing.

"Good. Goodbye Gayoon and good luck." I said, before turning and walking toward the double doors. As soon as I was through the other side I leaned against the wall, my legs feeling weak. I was not a mean person, so doing that took every bit of strength I had. I took a few deep, cleansing breaths before walking away on slightly shaky legs, hoping to close that chapter of our lives forever.

______________  
______________

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

"Ok, so you have no idea how badly I'm trying not to bombard you right now." Jimin said as I got off of the elevator. 

"Oh Jagi, I'm sure she does." Yoongi chuckled as Jimin stood there practically vibrating.  He stared at me expectantly as I just smirked, sitting down behind my desk.

"What?" I asked, playing stupid.

"Oh come on!!" He whined, making Yoongi and I both chuckle.

"You know the rule.  No one is finding out until you all find out at dinner tonight." I smiled sweetly, making him groan.

"No fair!" He sighed as he leaned against my desk. 

"I'm sure Namjoon wants to know more than you, Jiminie. Wouldn't be fair if you knew before him." Yoongi said as he kissed Jimin's head.

"It killed him that he couldn't be there at the appointment this morning. I offered to reschedule so he could be there, but the anticipation is killing him and he said he couldn't wait to find out the gender any longer.  Tae begged me to come but after what happened, I know Namjoon would have probably been hurt again.  Hell, if it was up to you all, I would have had half a dozen people in there." I giggled, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Speaking of the dinner, what time do you want us all there again?" Yoongi asked, sitting on the other side of my desk.

"Around 7.  Namjoon should be back in town around 5 and I figured that would give him enough time to get refreshed before everyone came over." I replied, sorting through a few files.   Namjoon had been working extremely hard the past couple of months to try to get ahead so he could take it easy during the later months of my pregnancy.

"You know, I think this is the first time that he has hosted a dinner at his house for everyone." Jimin mentioned, holding his chin.

"Well it will be a nice occasion for all." Yoongi said, motioning for them both to leave. 

"Alright, alright, I will just be patient.  Seven o'clock.   You're not going to make us wait until the end of the night are you?" he asked as Yoongi was escorting them onto the elevator. 

"Goodbye Jimin." I giggled as the elevator started to shut.  I placed my hands on my belly for a moment and patted it softly, rubbing it back and forth.

"Just our secret for now.  Your daddy is going to be so excited." I smiled as I felt a tiny kick from the other side.  The elevator doors dinged and opened, with Jin coming through with a big smile on his face.

"Look at you, little mother!  You are positively glowing!" he said as I stood to greet him.

"Thank you, although I don't know about the glowing bit." I giggled, walking around the desk with a couple of files.

"Oh nonsense.  Dinner still on for tonight?" he asked, smiling. big.

"Of course.  Thank you for the menu suggestions Mr. Kim, I'm sorry, Jin." I smiled back.  Over the last couple of months since news of my pregnancy and our relationship had become more common knowledge, many of those who Namjoon held as friends insisted on less formalities.

"Not at all!  I still can't believe Namjoon is going to be a dad.  May I?" he asked, motioning to my stomach.  I nodded as he gingerly, almost nervously placed his hands on my stomach, grinning from ear to ear.

"Here, the baby was kicking a second ago." I said, placing my hand on his and moving it over.  We waited for another minute or so before a small kick make Jin jump and gasp, his face simply brightening up.

"That is simply magical.  I'm so happy for you guys, truly." he said, taking his hands away.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you.  Ok so um...work related.  I am assuming you came up for the last of the revised supplier agreements, and here are the menu changes for those few branches as requested." I said, handing him the files in my hand.

"Ahhh I am so going to steal you.  You have put all my previous personal assistants to shame!" he said, flipping through the files.

"Yeah, I'm so sure he would let you." I laughed  as I went around back behind my desk and sat down.

"Oh I know he wouldn't.  It's nice to imagine though.  Before I head out, is there anything I can bring tonight?" he asked, holding the elevator door open.

"Just Hoseok." I giggled, as he grinned big.

"Will do!  See you tonight!" he replied as he let the doors close.  The excitement of those around me was becoming infectious.  The rest of the work day felt like it dragged on, especially without Namjoon there.  I caught myself looking at the clock more than normal, but FINALLY it was time to go home.  When I arrived, I saw his car pulled up out front, making me instantly more at ease and more excited. 

"Babe, I'm home!" I called, shutting the door behind me. 

"Ma'am?  The master is upstairs in his chambers.  I believe he has taken ill." the butler said, walking over to me as I took my shoes off.  I shuffled up the stairs up quickly and to the bedroom to see Namjoon sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned over, sweaty, panting.

"Babe!  Are you ok?  What is it?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Stay back, baby.  I've got some kind of fever or something.  I can't risk you getting sick, not with the baby." he said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know I can't do that.  You know I can't be away from you like that." I said, walking up to him slowly.  I went to put my hand on his forehead and stroke his hair only to have him jerk slightly away.

"I've missed you, but you've got to the think of the baby." he responded, slowly taking off his clothes.

"One hug....please?" I asked, biting on my lip.

"One, and then you promise me you will go downstairs and have dinner with our friends and let me rest.  I already called the doctor and he is going to stop by." he said, looking up at me, his eyes slightly unfocused.  I stood between his legs and laid his head on my chest, feeling his raised body temperature through my shirt as I wrapped my arms around him.  He hugged me close, placing a kiss on my belly before resting his head back on my chest.

"Can I sleep in here, or am I going to have to sleep in the guest room?" I asked, running my hand back through his hair.

"Let's see what the doctor says but guest room probably isn't a bad idea." he said, his voice weak.

"Well I will be in the one closest to you if so.  I don't like being away from you, especially when you are sick like this." I said, still holding him close.

"I will be just fine, baby." he replied, relaxing into me.

"I know, but I can't help it.  I have to take care of my boys." I said, smirking slightly. He stayed relaxed for a brief second before I felt him stiffen and look up at me, his eyes wide.

"Boys?  As in...we...we are having a boy?" he asked, his eyes bright.  I nodded and giggled as I kissed his forehead, watching a huge grin spread across his face.

"We have a son." I said, as he let go of me and placed both hands on my stomach, kissing it gently again.

"Ohhhh, you don't know how much I needed that." he said, resting his forehead on my stomach.

"I don't want to leave you." I pouted, still playing with his hair as he leaned back and looked up at me.

"I know baby, but we don't want our son getting sick.  You made me feel better already.  Now you can go break the news to our anxious friends and I will try to get some rest and fight this thing off." he said as he pulled his undershirt off.

"If you insist.  I love you Namjoon." I said, kissing his forehead one more time before walking toward the door.

"I love you too." he smiled as he laid on his side on the bed, looking absolutely exhausted.  I quickly rushed downstairs to make sure everything was on track for dinner, all while not being able to keep my thoughts from the man laying in the bed upstairs, wishing he was down here with me.

_________________  
_________________

 


	37. Chapter 37

"Eomma, I'm so glad you came!  Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!" I said, hugging her as she walked in the door.

"Oh my sweet girl!  I will be happy to see them too.  Speaking of everyone, where is my son?" she asked, looking around for Namjoon.  It truly warmed my heart to hear her call him that.

"He is upstairs sick in bed.  The doctor is up there now with him as we speak actually." I said, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, let me run up and see him." she said, walking toward the stairs.

"Ok, but don't you let him tell you what the baby is!" I shouted after her.

"Don't worry dear, I won't!" she called back, making her way up the stairs.

"Was that your Mom?  She is looking good!" Hosoek said, walking up with a glass of wine.

"It sure is!  She is doing much better than the last time you saw her.  Namjoon has been taking good care of her so she hasn't had to work anymore, and she has been able to take it easy for the first time in her life.  I am so thankful for him." I said, sighing with a smile on my face.

"Goodness, you both are smitten with each other." he laughed, shaking his head.  I laughed too, realizing how I must have sounded at that moment, walking back into the living room with him.

"Is everyone finally here?" Taehyung asked, almost wiggling in his seat.

"Yes, Eomma is here, just running upstairs to say her greetings to Namjoon.  If we all want to go into the dining room, dinner is ready." I said, motioning for everyone to follow me.

"Good, I am starving!" Kookie said, standing up and smacking Tae's ass as he got up at the same time.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung scolded, his face turning bright pink.

"It's funny to see Jungkook in this capacity." Jin laughed, as we walked into the dining room and everyone got seated. 

"Eomma!" Jungkook and Taehyung said together as she entered the room, rushing straight for the pair and wrapping them up in her arms, kissing the sides of their heads.

"Oh, my boys! So good to see you!" she smiled before letting them go.

"You too, Eomma!  Especially under such exciting circumstances!" Taehyung said, his smile wide as everyone sat back down.

"Any guesses on what it is?" Yoongi asked, the now quiet table. 

"I don't know but I am dying to find out." Jimin smiled, as everyone agreed.

"Are you really going to make us wait until the end of the meal??" Jungkook asked, as the food was being served to everyone.

"Well, originally my announcement was going to be done a little differently, but now that Namjoon is sick in bed and already knows...I suppose there is no harm in everyone knowing already." I shrugged, taking a bite of food.

"Let me guess....I think it's a boy." my mother said, looking at me, her head cocked slightly.

"What makes you guess that?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I don't know, call it gut instinct." she laughed as I took another bite of food.

"Eomma, your gut instinct is right on the money." I grinned, winking at her.  The table erupted in cheers as everyone raised their glasses and toasted the announcement. I looked back to the stairwell, feeling bittersweet at this moment.  I noticed the doctor at the top of the stairs, making me stand up.

"Please excuse me for one moment everyone." I said, turning to walk and meet him at the front door.

"Doctor, how is he?" I asked, as I opened the door for him.

"Nothing too serious, should be feeling better in a day or two." he said, walking out of the door slowly.

"Am I safe to be around him?" I asked, putting my hand on my belly instinctively. 

"Oh, yes you should be fine.  Even if you were to fall ill, it wouldn't be anything worse than some cold symptoms." he replied as I bowed to him.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it." I said as he left.  I went back inside and joined everyone at the table, celebrating, when in reality, I just couldn't wait to get back upstairs.  One by one, thankfully everyone wound up wandering home, leaving me to rush upstairs to Namjoon.  I peeked the door open to see him laying there, half under the covers.  His eyes cracked open as I shut the door and started to peel off my clothes.

"Mmm what are you doing?" he asked, sounding half asleep.

"I asked the doctor and he said it should be perfectly safe for me to be around you.  So despite your protests, I am here now for you babe." I said, slipping on an oversized sleepshirt.

"Your eomma was here." he said, his voice groggy as I walked over and placed my hand on his forehead, which thankfully didn't seem as hot as it did earlier.

"Yes, she was insistant on coming up to check on you.  Speaking of, can I get you anything?" I asked, running my hand back through his hair.  He shook shis head while humming slightly.

"Just you." he replied slowly.  I couldn't help but smile as I climbed in the bed beside him, and he immediately cuddled up to me.

"I'm sorry you are sick." I said softly as I started running my fingers back through his hair again.

"I will be alright.  Just happy to be home." he sighed.

"I'm happy you're home too.  I missed you."I replied, kissing his forehead.

"I missed you too.  Tell me all about dinner. How did it go?" He asked, sniffing slightly.  I continued to run my hand through his hair while giving him all the details of the evening, making him let out a quiet chuckle occasionally.

"All in all it went well, although..." I trailed off.

"What?" He mumbled quietly.

"I think something is wrong with Jimin." I said softly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, his voice sounding mildly concerned.

"He was so quiet this evening.  Such a drastic change from this morning at the office.  Something must have happened between then and tonight.  I'm not sure, but he didn't say anything." I said thinking out loud.

"I'm sure if it is something, he will come to you when he's ready." He mumbled.   I knew he was right. I just hoped if there was something wrong, it wasn't something too serious.

__________________  
__________________

 


	38. Chapter 38

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Jimin sighing softly. He started leaning against the door of the car as I drove us home, staying quiet like he had been most of the day.

"It's a shame Namjoon was sick." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Mhm." He agreed quietly as I noticed him playing with the hem of his shirt. I let out a slow breath as I pulled into the parking garage and parked, shutting off the car. We both got out wordlessly, and we walked side by side to the elevator, pressing the button for our floor. I extended my hand and wrapped my fingers around his, holding his hand tight as we waited for the elevator to take us to our apartment.

"I love you baby." I said, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on his forehead as we arrived home.

"I love you too Yoongi." He smiled as we walked hand in hand into the apartment.

"You know what sounds good to me? A glass of wine in our nice comfy bed." I said as I started heading to the kitchen.

"You know what, you go ahead. I will join you soon, but I think I'm going to take a shower first. I just feel icky." he replied, making a silly face. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as I let go of his hand. I had to admit, he was being a trooper. I thought for sure this was going to hit him a lot harder than it was. I grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of his favorite and brought them to the bedroom, placing them on my end table, next to my side of the bed. As I searched around for a lighter to light a few candles around the room, I heard the shower start in our adjoining bathroom, making me smile softly. Getting frustrated, I gave up on the lighter momentarily, starting to undress before grabbing some clean clothes to change into. Before I could, I stopped and listened at the bathroom door, a worried feeling sweeping over me. I could hear quiet sobs over the sound of the shower, making my heart ache. I silently slipped into the bathroom, removing the remainer of my clothes as I heard him crying quietly inside the shower. I slipped into the shower behind him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his body into mind. He let out a tiny gasp and tensed, only to start relaxing his head back against my shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"Oh Jiminie." I said softly, kissing the side of his damp head, rocking him back and forth as the water cascaded down our bodies.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't get upset like this." he whimpered, turning his face to the side burying it in my neck. I twisted his body to where now he was facing me, wrapping my arms back around his back and rubbing softly.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with getting upset, baby. I was excited too." I sighed, leaning my head against his.

"I knew better than to get my hopes up, but we were so close to bringing our baby home. I wanted her so much." He whimpered, letting out a little shuddering sigh.

"I know. I wish I could do something to ease your pain." I replied, squeezing him tightly to me. We just held each other like that for a while before washing up and changing into our pjs. Seeing his his face all broken hearted like it was as we were crawling in bed made me ache like nothing I had ever felt before. I always knew I had loved Jimin with all of my heart, but it was in this moment that I really and truly realized how much he affected me.

"Come snuggle in, Jiminie." I said, opening my arms as I laid down facing him. He immediately curled his head into my chest and neck, clinging tightly to me.

"I love you Jagi." He mumbled into my shirt after letting out a shuddering sigh.

"I love you too. Please don't be too heartbroken over this, babe. I know we got our hopes up, and I know it's hard to focus on the future, but this doesn't mean we won't be parents. Just not as soon as we thought." I said into his damp hair as I rubbed his back.

"I know...you're right. It's just hard right now." He said softly.

"It is, but I am so proud of you. You are such a strong person and you have such a big heart. It's one of the million reasons I love you so much." I said, gripping his chin softly and raising his face even with mine.  I kissed his full lips softly as I felt his body relax more into mine.  I pulled him back close to me and ran my hand softly over his back as he hugged me tight, our bodies flush against one another.  I continued to do this for a while until he finally fell asleep against me, making me feel more at ease that he was able to get some rest.  I decided to take the opportunity while he was asleep to go ahead and warn y/n while I had the chance.  I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand with my free arm, careful not to cause Jimin to stir.

**Congrats again on the news.  So glad u found out and shared that with us.  Thx for dinner too.  How is Namjoon btw?**

**Y/N: Ty 4 coming and sharing it with me!  He is doing better, I think.  His fever doesn't seem so high rn, which is good. I'm glad u txt me tho Yoongs, cuz I wanted 2 ask u if u knew if Jimin was ok...he didn't seem like his normal self at dinner and it had me kinda worried.**

**Yeah, he isn't doing so good.  The mom being so close 2 her due date decided 2 back out and isn't giving the baby up 4 adoption.  Jimin tried his best 2 put on a brave face but he's pretty broken up about it.**

**Y/N: Oh I can only imagine how hard that must b on both of u! I'm so sorry, Yoongi!  I wish there was sumthing I could do :(**

**Ty, that is sweet of u.  I just wanted 2 warn to so if he isn't his normal self for a little bit, u will kno why.**

**Y/N: Of course.  If there is anything at all I can do, please let me kno.  Actually Jimin, Tae and I were supposed 2 go baby shopping 2gether.  Do you think he wud b ok with a spa day instead?**

**Let me feel him out and I will get back 2 u.  Thx y/n.  U have really been a great friend 2 him.**

**Y/N: Nonsense.  U both r important 2 me and I care about u. But just let me kno and I will arrange for him to get pampered if u think he's up for it.**

**I will.  Thx again y/n.**

I put my phone back down on the nightstand and laid down, staring over at my sleeping husband as I ran my hand softly back through his hair.  He was always so good and caring, constantly worrying about everyone else, that I couldn't help but worry about him.  I just hoped he would be ok sooner rather than later

______________________  
______________________

 


	39. Chapter 39

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

_"Namjoon!" His slurred voice bellowed_ _through_ _the house, making me wince.  I swallowed and stood_ _up_ _off_ _of_ _the_ _floor, wiping my sweaty palms on my shorts.  As_ _I_ _went to_ _open_ _my door,_ _I_ _heard the random_ _voice_ _of someone else, making me hesitate, my_ _hand_ _hovering_ _over_ _the_ _doorknob._

 _"NAMJOON!!" He hollered, making me jump and my_ _heart_ _thud_ _in my_ _chest.  I opened the door slowly and padded down the_ _stairs_ _to see_ _my_ _father_ _leaning against the doorway, a_ _woman_ _clinging to him and kissing_ _on_ _his neck._

 _"Y-yes, father?"_ _I_ _asked in a soft voice, still standing at the foot of the stairs.  He opened his eyes slowly as the_ _woman_ _stopped kissing him and_ _they_ _both turned their attention_ _to_ _me._

 _"There you are, you little bastard.  Why didn't you come here when_ _I_ _called_ _?" He grumbled as he looked at me menacingly._

_"I-I'm s-sorry sir.  I camse as fast as I c-could." I replied, looking down at the floor and chewing on my lip._

_"Oh babe, he's beautiful!  You didn't tell me your son was a man!  How old are you, baby?" the woman cooed at me, making my skin crawl and my stomach churn with disgust._

_"T-Twelve." I said quietly, afraid to make eye contact with her now._

_"Bitch, I didn't bring you here for him, I brought you here for me!   Namjoon, where the hell is my beer?" he yelled in a harsh tone.  I rushed over to the kitchen, thankful for the quick escape as I heard the woman spilling drunken praises to my father over where I got my good looks and how well he was raising me.  I grabbed a beer and rushed back out to the living room where he was now seated on the couch with the woman straddling him, in just a skirt and bra, giggling.  I felt myself flush as I looked down at my feet, holding out the beer for my father._

_"Get your ass over here boy.  Obviously I can't get up right now." he barked, making me jump and shuffle a little closer, within his reach._

_"What, afraid I'm gonna bite you?" she asked  as my father took the beer.  She took one hand and caressed my cheek, making me flinch at the contact._

_"Get the fuck out of here." he hollered suddenly, making me jump.  I wasted no time in running up the stairs and climbing into bed, trying to block out the noises I knew would soon follow.  Thankfully I fell asleep before they got too loud, clutching my blanket to me._

_I woke suddenly in the middle of the night to the feeling of a light tickling on my neck, making me twitch.  I felt unnaturally heavy and tried to roll onto my side only to find I couldn't roll over.  I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see the woman from earlier straddled over my lap, staring down at me._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, trying to sit up only to have her push my torso down with both of her hands._

_"Shhhh, you don't want to wake your father now, do you?" she asked, as she grinded her lower portion down onto me.  I gasped at the sensation, not liking the way it made me feel, unfortunately already familiar with what followed.  I shook my head side to side rapidly, thinking about the repercussions if he were to awaken.  I put my hands on the womans thighs and tried to push her off of me, grunting as she gripped onto my t-shirt before sliding her hands under it quickly._

_"P-Please, stop!" I whispered harshly, trying to back away and scoot out from underneath her.  She tightened her thighs around me and dug her nails into my skin, making me shout.  My eyes widened as I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth, hoping he was too drunk to stir._

_"It's just a little fun, baby.   What, are you afraid?" she asked as she dug her nails further into the skin of my torso, making me whimper.  She grinded down on me again as she began to drag her nails down me, making me cry out.  I instantly regretted it, as my father came stumbling out of his bedroom across the hall, leaning into the door._

_"What the hell is all the racket?....You whore!  Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted as his face turned red, the woman scrambling off of me, kneeing me in the process.  I groaned and rolled onto my side as she flew by my father, him screaming at her the entire time.  He chased her down the stairs and out of the front door, throwing things around while doing so.  I thought for just a brief moment that he was going to see that she was attacking me...that I was the victim here.  But luck was never on my side.  Moments later he came stomping back up the stairs and into my doorway._

_"Just couldn't keep your hands to your fucking self!" he shouted, walking toward me menacingly._

_"N-no!  Appa! Please!!  It wasn't me!" I begged, rolling off of my bed and onto the floor, scrambling to a bowed position, every movement painful._

_"I just witnessed it with my own two eyes you little bastard! What, are you calling me a liar and a fool now?!" he yelled, now standing over me._

_"No sir, please!  I was sleeping and she-" but I was cut off by a swift kick to the ribs, making me let out a blast of air and a wheezing moan._

_"I'll show you to lie to me!!" he shouted._

_"A-Appa....N-no!!"_

"Namjoon!"y/n's voice called, slicing through the nightmare that had gripped me.  I opened my eyes, breathing heavily, my body trembling.  I felt down my torso for the scratches that had long ago healed,  the ribs that had recovered.  She cupped my face in her hands and pulled me close to hers, leaving soft kisses on my forehead, making me focus on the beauty of the here and now, leaving the horror of the past behind.  I looked at her and down at her swollen belly now that the sleep shirt she was in had slipped up past it in her sleep, making me almost tear up.  I slipped my arms around behind her and rested my head on her chest right above her pregnant belly and kissed it gently over and over again, before resting my cheek on it.

"Never ever will I ever do anything to hurt you. I promise to always protect you and your mom to the best of my ability." I said in a soft voice, placing my hand on it and rubbing it softly.

"Namjoon, I think the last thing our son ever has to worry about is you being anything like your father." she replied, running her hands through my hair, calming me even further.

"Y-You think so?" I asked, stealing a glance up at her.

"I know so.  Now try and get some more rest, babe.  You need to try to fight this sickness off." she said, kissing my forehead.

"Alright.  Goodnight my loves." I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before laying back next to her.

"Goodnight Namjoon, baby.  I love you." she said softly as she ran her fingers through my hair again.  I relaxed into that feeling, slowly drifting back off, hoping no more nightmares would haunt my sleep.

____________________________  
____________________________

 


	40. Chapter 40

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Baby, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it. Y/n and Taehyung will understand." Yoongi said, caressing my cheek as his lips ghosted over mine before pressing into them a little more firmly for a nice kiss.

"Mmmm I know Jagi, but I will be ok." I said, my breath mingling with his, intoxicating me.

"What if I won't be ok?" He asked, taking a firm grip of my hips and grinding into me slightly, making my breath catch and a small whimper escape my lips.

"Th-That's not fair." I breathed, putting my head down and letting out a slow breath as both of our bodies stilled, him letting out a deep chuckle next to my ear.

"I'm sorry baby, you are right. But know that this will be waiting for you when you get home." he said in his deep voice, right next to my ear as he guided my hand down to his crotch and had me grip his semi-hard cock through his pants. I bit my lip as I gripped it once more of my own accord, making him grunt slightly, before pulling my hand away.

"I will keep that in mind." I winked as I tried to regain my composure.

"Are you going to the spa that Taehyung works at?" he asked, looking like he was trying to gain some semblance of composure as well.

"Yeah, Oasis. He was able to pull some strings and we got some pretty amazing packages!" I smiled.

"I'll say." he chuckled, before biting his lip.

"Not what a meant." I giggled, smacking his arm playfully before kissing him quick and soft.

"Still true though. Enjoy yourself today baby." he said, putting his hand on my cheek as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.

" I will. Love you!" I said as I gave him one more quick peck.

"Love you too. See you later this afternoon." he called as I waved, going out of the front door. I tried to remain cheerful and keep my mind in a positive direction as I headed to the spa to meet Y/N and Taeyhung for a day of complete pampering. It sounded like it was honestly what everyone needed. As I walked in the front door, they were both waiting, leaning against the reception desk, big smiles on their faces.

"Well don't you two look positively giddy." I giggled, walking up to meet them.

"Oh you will be to when you see what Tae managed to swing. Show 'em TaeTae!" Y/N said, handing me the brochure. He flipped to one of the back pages and tapped toward the top of the page.

"That package right there." he grinned. My eyes widened as I read over the vast array of treatments we would be receiving that day as I couldn't help but grin as well.

"This looks absolutely amazing!" I said as I looked up from the brochure.

"Now that your third has arrived, if you will all follow me." the receptionist smiled. Taehyung raised his eyebrows up and down in excitement, making us giggle as we followed the receptionist down the long hallway and were led into room after room where different treatments were done. A few of the treatments Tae and I got done while Y/N got something done a little different because of her pregnancy. We all met back up in a room where we were all seated in our robes, our plush chairs slightly reclined.

"You know, I've never actually gotten a pedicure before." I said as the pedicurist filled up the large stone bowl at my feet.

"Really? Ugh you are so in for a treat. Y/n dragged me to get one and I've never looked back. " Taehyung sighed, closing his eyes.

"It feels amazing, Jimin." She smiled as she dipped her feet in the bowl. We chatted through the pedicure as my legs and feet got massaged, my feet dipped in wax, the works according to Tae.

"Ok I have to admit, this is fantastic. I have so got to bring Yoongi to do this." I sighed in contentment.

"You think Yoongi would?" Tae asked, looking over at me and smirking slightly.

"If no one knew about it, probably." I grinned as they both giggled at the thought. Just as I finished speaking, my phone started ringing in my robe pocket.

"Speaking of....Hey babe!" I answered, fishing my phone out and smiling ear to ear.

_"Hey baby. How are you doing? Are you having a good time?"_

"Oh yes, it's been wonderful." I replied with another sigh.

" _That is good, I'm glad to hear it. So...um...Jiminie baby...how quickly do you think you can get up to the hospital?"_

"What?! Why? What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?!" I asked, going into panic mode. I jumped from my chair and started to disrobe right away, grabbing for my clothes.

 _"Calm down baby, take a breath. So the_ _mother_ _changed her mind. She had the baby prematurely, and the baby is in the NICU. The_ _mother_ _said_ _she couldn't_ _deal_ _with_ _a baby_ _who_ _was_ _this premature and in her words sick, so she signed her over already. Jiminie our daughter is here."_

"O-Our daughter...oh my God Yoongi hyung." I cried, covering my face with my hand and standing still.

_"Yes baby, our daughter. So_ _take_ _a breath,_ _gather_ _yourself, and just get_ _down_ _to the_ _hospital_ _NICU as soon as you can."_

"I will! Love you, leaving in a sec. Bye babe." I said, hanging up. Taehyung walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Jimin, are you ok?" He asked, his voice soft. The reality of the moment hit me, making my legs feel like jelly as I sat back down again. I took some shaky breaths and wiped my eyes, sniffling as I looked up at him and over at Y/N.

"Y-yeah. I don't have t-time to explain but our daughter was just born prematurely and is in the NICU.  I have to go right now over to meet Yoongi at the hospital." I said, my hands shaking.

"Oh my God, Jimin!  That is amazing news! Congratulations to both of you, really!  I hope everything is ok." she said, putting a hand on her belly.

"Me too." Tae added, handing me the clothes I had abandoned once I heard the news. 

"Thank you both.  I will let you know as soon as I hear something." I replied, starting to slip on my clothing as quickly as I could manage.

"Please do." Tae smiled, patting my back as I slipped on my shoes.  I said my goodbyes and all but ran out of the spa, hailing the first taxi I saw.  I could barely sit still, nervously tapping my fingers and bouncing my legs.   When I arrived at the hospital, I ran to the elevators and pressed the floor for labor and delivery.  It wasn't until the opened and I saw my Yoongi anxiously pacing that it really hit me.   I froze, unable to move from my spot as he stopped pacing and looked at me, giving me a soft smile.

"Hi baby." he said, extending a hand to me.   I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out as the doors started to close.  He inserted his hand to keep the doors from closing and pushed them open, walking forward to stand in front of me.  He cupped my face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, before resting his head on mine, letting out a slow breath.

"Jagi." I whispered, my eyes fluttering shut as I felt the anxiety welling up in my chest.

"Just come with me baby, and I will explain everything."

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	41. Chapter 41

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Wh-what?" he said, his eyes, focusing on me just barely.

"Jiminie baby, I think you are in shock. Just come with me and I will explain everything. They gave us a conference room so just take my hand and follow me, ok baby?" I said softly, taking one of his hands firmly in mine and squeezing it, bringing it up to my lips and kissing it. He nodded slowly as he let out a shaky breath, chewing on his lip. I patted his hand and opened the elevator doors again to slowly lead him down the hall to the room where the adoption agency had all the paperwork scattered on the table. I sat down in the chair next to him and held his hand now in both of mine.

"Would you like some water or something, baby?" I asked as I saw him glance over at the paperwork.

"No, I am ok I think. Just....what happened?" He asked, his face flooded with concern.

"The mom went into premature labor yesterday. According to the agent, the hospital tried to stop it to keep the baby safe for longer but her heartrate started to drop too low and she became distressed. They said it would be safer at that point for the mother to deliver. She delivered a three pound four ounce baby girl. I haven't seen her yet, but they said there will be some things we need to consider before signing." I explained, patting and rubbing his hand as I saw the nervousness still plastered all over his face.

"What k-kind of things?" he asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Well, they said that she is on oxygen to help her breath properly right now. She also has a feeding tube and they said she may be in the NICU for months. They apparently explained this to the mother and it was too much for her to deal with so she got the agents up here and signed away her rights already. The agent told me that we need to give serious thought to it before signing. So I need you to tell me what you honestly think baby...if you want to still sign." I said, swallowing. I knew what I wanted- I wanted this baby. But I wasn't about to force him into something he truly wasn't ready for.

"Of course I still want to sign. I want to see our daughter." he said, his voice wobbling slightly. I couldn't help but wear a big grin as I cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"Another one of the millions of reasons I love you." I replied, staring into his eyes. He smiled big as he threw his arms around my neck and held onto me tightly.

"Yoongi, I can't believe this is happening. Can we go see her?" he asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, let me call the agent back in here." I said, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and dialing the number. Jimin sat there sifting through the paperwork looking a bit overwhelmed as I spoke with the agent and asked her to come back in.

"I know we have looked over these forms already before but I have no idea what I'm looking at right now." he chuckled, flipping through the papers over and over again.

"Don't worry, she will show us where to sign and explain everything." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. And sure enough, once the agent arrived and sat down with us, she thoroughly explained everything and allowed us to go ahead and sign all the required documents.

"Alright, now that all the legalities are out of the way, I will call the nurse to bring you to your daughter. Congratulations to all of you. I am sure you and Jihyo will make a happy family." she smiled, shaking our hands. As she left to get the nurse, Jimin wrapped me in a tight embrace, burying his head in my neck.

"I'm so happy, Jagi. I can't believe we are a full family now." he sniffled, squeezing me tighter.

"I'm happy too, baby. I wouldn't trade any of what I have with you for the world." I said, squeezing him back as I kissed the side of his head. He whimpered slightly as he nuzzled into me a little more, his body trembling slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I kissed him on the head again, treasuring every bit of him. The nurse came in a moment later, interrupting our intimacy to lead us to the NICU. I held Jimin's hand, not only to offer him support, but to feel his support as well. As we entered the room and were brought to the incubator where she was sleeping, I felt my heart well up with the only thing I could describe as overwhelming love. She was so incredibly tiny, so fragile, but so sweet looking.

"Oh babe, she's beautiful!" Jimin cooed, wiping tears away from his eyes as he rested an open hand on top of the incubator. He patted it ever so softly as he laid his forehead against it.

"She sure is." I breathed, feeling that fluttering in my chest. We just stood there staring at her for several moments like that together as a family. Our moment of solitude was broken up by the doctor coming and standing on the other side of the incubator, smiling softly.

"Congratulations, she is beautiful." She said softly, looking back and forth between Jimin and myself.

"Thank you doctor. I had a chance to speak with the nurse a little earlier, but she said we would want to speak to you. Can you give it to us straight up? How is our little girl?" I asked, feeling nervous in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, babies in her condition are always a day to day, but her prognoses looks good. She will stay on the oxygen until her numbers go up. We are going to be working with her in feeding once her lungs get strong enough to come off of the oxygen. I know it looks scary, and it can be very unsettling for new parents, but I can assure you, she is getting the best of care. She is strong, and all her other function seen within normal limits. It might be a bit of a bumpy road, but I have full confidence that your little girl will pull through just fine." She said, smiling. I let out a slow breath and rubbed Jimin's shoulders as he stared into the incubator.

" Thank you so much doctor. I appreciate your honesty. I need you to do me one favor though. I know a lot of parents spook easily so you have to sugarcoat things to make them not seem as scary. Will you promise to always be straight up with us?" I asked, as I felt Jimin tense slightly.

" Of course Mr. Min. You both are very intelligent men, and I trust sugarcoating wouldn't work with you anyway. I will leave you to family time, but should you have any questions or need anything further, there are nursing staff around that will be more than happy to assist you." She said, reaching out to shake our hands. After she left, Jimin turned and embraced me, breathing out a slow breath.

"She will be ok, Jagi, I know she will." He said softly, as I patted his back.

"I know she will too. She has you as a parent, what more could she need?" I chuckled, kissing his head. And there in the NICU, our family began. Although it was a rough start, I wouldn't trade the two people who now meant the world to me for anything.

___________________  
___________________

**A/N: Omg! Ok** **so I'm** **leaving** **tomorrow** **morning** **at 6:30 am to head to the airport to** **see** **BTS on Friday!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!** **I've** **been** **so** **dang hyper all day haha. Another** **reason** **I'm** **hyper** **is** **I** **got my 2nd** **bts** **themed** **tattoo** **today!!!!!** **I** **love** **it so much <3 Just ** **another** **reminder to myself that** **I** **need to** **love** **myself first no** **matter** **what. I will try to write more in** **the** **hotel** **tomorrow** **and** **I** **will be** **sure** **to post pics when** **I** **get** **back** **but** **I** **am so excited!!!**

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

"Tae, do you think we have enough of everything?" I asked, looking across the small buffet table filled with finger foods.

"I think this is more than enough.  I mean, it's not like you are inviting your entire company, although I'm sure almost all of them would show up for Jimin and Yoongi." he replied, placing out the napkins and plates.

"I know.  I just want this day to be perfect for them.  They have been waiting such a long time to bring Jihyo home, and after two long months, they were finally able to bring her home a few days ago.  We decided to have a sort of welcome home party for them to celebrate and I didn't want anything to go wrong, espcially something like running out of something as important as food." I sighed.

"It will be, don't worry.  They will all be here together and you and Namjoon....wait...come to think of it, where is he?  I haven't seen him all day." Jungkook said as he finished hanging up the last of the balloons.  I sighed and rubbed my now very pregnant belly, placing my hand on top of it when I was done.

"He had a few things for work he had to get finished and he said he said he would get here when he could." I said, feeling slightly disappointed.

"That sucks.  But at least Yoongi and Jimin will  understand.  I think at this point, Namjoon could never show up to anything else and he would stay in their good graces after helping them out so much with work." Jungkook replied, shrugging.  I didn't have time to stay disappointed long however, because no sooner did Jungkook finish his scentence, did Namjoon walk through the front door.  He stood completely still looking side to side for a moment before cracking a soft smile.

"Oh, just in time!  Jimin just text me and said they are on their way!" Taehyung grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Evening Taehyung, Jungkook." Namjoon greeted as they both came  up to him.  After, he came over to me and kissed me tenderly while rubbing my stomach, a slight smirk on his face as he pulled away.

"I'm glad you're back."I said, smiling as he gave me one more quick peck.

"I am too.  I'm just going to run upstairs and change into something more comfortable. I will be right back down." he replied as he started to jog toward the stairs.  I saw Tae and Jungkook whispering something to each other and noticed they had been acting a little strange all day.  I hoped nothing was wrong again.  Before I had a chance to entertain that thought, Yoongi and Jimin walked in, cradling a sleeping Jihyo.  All of us turned to mush at the sight of them, between Jihyo's cuteness and the adorable sight of Yoongi and Jimin being parents. 

"So is it everything you dreamed it would be?" Jungkook asked as they came into the living room and sat down.

"Well, right now we are just trying to get into a good routine, but for the most part, she just sleeps a lot and eats a lot." Yoongi chuckled, putting down the diaper bag.  Namjoon came walking into the living room and sitting beside me on the couch, wrapping his arm around me.

"She is so sweet though.  She makes the cutest little grunting and cooing noises in her sleep.  It just melts me." Jimin giggled, patting her back as he rocked her side to side gently.  

"Namjoon, I just wanted to thank you again for working with us the last couple of months. I know neither of us have been able to be at the office much and I can't imagine how much turmoil everything has been in." Yoongi said, looking at Namjoon.

"Of course, naturally.  Anything to help you both out any way I can." he replied, earning a smile from the both of them again.  We sat around and enjoyed each other's company, Jihyo waking up eventually to eat, making us squeal at her cuteness.  As the evening went on, Jungkook cleared his throat and let out a slow breath before looking between us all.

"Before the afternoon goes on any more, there is something that Tae and I have been wanting to say.  I don't know how best to say this except to say it....Taehyung and I eloped this past weekend.  We are married now." he beamed, squeezing Taehyung's hand.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, almost standing up in excitement.  Namjoon squeezed me to hold me still and Taehyung scooted over to hold my hand.

"Please don't be upset!  I wanted to tell you and I wanted you to be there, but...we just didn't want to wait anymore.  With everything going on with Jihyo, and you getting close to your due date, we figured it would be just a big stress on everyone to try to worry about a wedding and all that.  All we really cared about is that we didn't want to spend one more day as fiances and we wanted to be each other's husbands.  Please, please don't be mad..." Taehyung said, holding my hand.  I wasn't going to lie, my feelings were a tad hurt that I didn't get to be there for the biggest day in my best friend's life, but he was right.

"I'm not angry Tae.  This is about you both, not anyone else. How could I be angry?  Look at you two!  Congratulations!" I said, leaning forward as much as my stomach would allow and kissing his cheek. 

"Congratulations to the both of you.  Your relationship has been through a lot but it has stayed strong throughout it all.  You truly deserve each other." Namjoon said, smiling at them both.

"Thank you, very much!" Jungkook grinned, wiggling slightly in his seat.

"This calls for a celebration even more.  Oh!  That reminds me!  I got something for the occasion anyway and it makes it even better now.  Be right back." I said, struggling to get off of the couch.  I shuffled my way up the stairs and to our bedroom, grabbing the small gift.  I couldn't help but think about how much everyone's lives had been changing.  I was about to have a baby soon, Yoongi and Jimin were parents, and now Jungkook and Taehyung were married.  If anyone were to have asked me a couple of years ago if I thought any of this would have been possible, I probably would have laughed in their face.  As I walked back down the stairs thinking about all the joy in my life, something happened.  It only took a second, but in that second, it changed everything.  My foot caught on one of the stairs and I felt myself falling.  I dropped the gift and grabbed at the railing to try to twist my body, landing mainly on my side as I hit and fell down the last several stairs.   I laid there on my side, whimpering, clutching my stomach in fear and in pain, trying not to panic.  Our son was fine, I would be fine...everything would be fine. Wouldn't it?

________________________  
________________________

 


	43. Chapter 43

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"Did you hear something?" I asked, standing up from the couch. Everyone's laughter and chattering died down for a second for me to hear something that made my blood run cold.

"J-Joon..." I heard in a weak and shaky voice. I took off in an all out sprint to the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her.

"Y/N!" I shouted as I dropped to my knees beside her quickly, looking over her face. I could hear the thunder of other footsteps as Taehyung and Jungkook came running over as well.

"I will call an ambulance. No one try to move her, it could make things worse if not done properly." Jungkook said, fishing his phone out of his pocket immediately. Taehyung came down on his knees behind her and started brushing her hair back out of her face. I could see him biting down on his lip, trying to swallow the tears and fear that I am sure we all felt.

"Baby, where do you hurt?" I asked softly as I took her outstretched hand in mine. She squeezed my hand tightly, her eyes looking frightened.

"I tried to...to land on my side. I'm scared." she almost whispered, her voice trembling in fear. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and hold her to me, but I knew I couldn't. I laid down on my side on the floor with her, kissing her hand over and over again. I scooted as close as I could to her without moving her, trying to put her more at ease, though ease was the last thing I felt.

"The ambulance is on its way." Jungkook said, rushing back into the room. Taehyung looked as though he could break at any moment, but he stayed still, just brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Namjoon...what...what if...if I..." she cried, glancing down at her stomach.

"Hey, hey, shhhhh. None of that, now. Everything is fine, just breathe and stay with me, ok?" I said, cupping her face with my hand. Yoongi came walking in, his eyes looking a little watery. I didn't like that, not one bit. I had never seen Yoongi upset, and seeing that was going to be enough to break me.

"I am going to run Jimin and Jihyo home and then I will meet you at the hospital. Jimin is really upset he can't be there, but Jihyo can't be in a hospital around a bunch of people right now. I will see you soon." he said, clearing his throat. I nodded as he turned and walked away, thankful that he would have time to compose himself.

"Namjoon..." Tae said in an unsteady voice, making me look up at him. He mouthed the word "blood" and I felt my own drain from my face.

"What is it? Why do you look like that?" she asked, her voice sounding more afraid than I had ever heard before. She wrenched her face up in pain, letting go of my hand and clutching at her stomach.

"Baby? Baby what is it?" I asked, trying not to let the fear show in my voice, but at this point, I was starting to lose my calm.

"Something isn't right." she grunted before looking up at me. Moments later, the ambulance arrived, making us all move out of the way so they could attend to her. I felt sick to my stomach, watching her face get paler and paler, like she was slipping away from me. I couldn't deal with this.

"Can we hurry this up please? She doesn't look well and this is my wife and son you are dealing with!!" I shouted, finally unable to take the pressure anymore.

"We almost have her ready to move." the medic said as they were finishing bracing her. Y/N looked at me, her eyes wide as she panted.

"N-Namjoon...did..did you just say..." she asked, her voice wobbling as they finished strapping down the last strap around her.

"Sir, are you riding in the ambulance with us?" the medic asked as they carefully lifted the stretcher.

"Y-Yes, of course." I said, following them out of the door.

"We will follow behind and meet you there." Jungkook called out, trying to get a shaky Taehyung to his feet. I quickly climbed in the ambulance and slid to sit by her head, brushing it out of her face as best as I could before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not that delusional, and I heard right, didn't I?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, baby. I will propose a proper way soon, but I can't lose you in any way. I want you to be my wife, and I want to raise our son together as a family." I said, wiping my eyes before tears could come out. She let out a single weak sob as a smile came over her face, gripping onto my hand tightly.

"I want that too." she said, her voice barely a whisper. I let out a happy cry as I leaned over her and kissed her lips quickly.

"Alright, strap in Mr. Kim." the medic said, giving us a small smile. I nodded and let go of y/n's hand long enough to buckle in and then grabbed her hand again. The ride to the hospital was over in the blink of an eye, and I couldn't have been more thankful. As soon as we arrived, they rushed her to be examined and cared for in every way. I could only stand out in the hall like a zombie, afraid to breathe without her.

"I came as fast as I could! Have they said anything?" Jin said as he ran up, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Nothing yet." I said quietly, closing my eyes and resting my head back against the wall.

"Hoseok is on his way too. Hang in there, she will be ok. They both will." he replied, patting my shoulder.

"Mr. Kim?" the nurse called, making me jerk off of the wall and rush to the door.

"Yes, yes that's me." I said, running a hand back through my hair and biting my lip, preparing for the worst. She opened the door and as soon as I walked in, I felt the air go out of my lungs. Y/N laying there in the hospital bed with monitors and machines hooked up to her made my legs go weak.

"Oh, babygirl." I said softly, walking up to her and grabbing her hands. I blinked back tears as I kissed her forehead over and over again before pulling back and looking at her.

"Mr. Kim, we are going to perform a c-section on your wife and deliver the baby. She ruptured part of her placenta and while the rupture isn't too severe, it can cause further complications and has a high mortality rate should they occur. We think with your wife's due date being only a couple of weeks away and with the risks being so high, it would be best to deliver your child now for both of their safety." the doctor said, looking up at us.

"Yes, do whatever is necessary to save them both." I said, squeezing her hand again.

"Of course." the doctor replied, giving us a nod.

"We get to meet our son today." she said softly, smiling big at me.

"We get to meet our son today." I smiled back at her, leaning down and cupping her face in my hands. I kissed her softly, and looked back into her eyes, happy that I could see everything I ever wanted right in them.

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

 


	44. Chapter 44

"I finally got him down." I said, plopping into the bed beside Namjoon.  He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I think he enjoys interrupting our sex life." he said into my ear in a husky voice.  I shivered as I felt his hand travel softly up and down my bare arm.

"Our sex life, huh?" I giggled as he started placing kisses behind my ear.  He stilled behind me as he let out a breathy chuckle.

"The last time I remember, you didn't giggle at the thought of our sex life." he said quietly, his voice even deeper.  I swallowed as I felt his hand start tightening around my waist, locking me against him.  He grinded his crotch into me, making me gasp slightly at the feeling of his already firm erection pressing into my ass through his sweatpants.  He chuckled again as his hand started to travel up my side slowly as he continued placing soft kisses behind my ear, making my mouth dry with anticipation.

"Definitely not giggling." I replied, licking my lips.  He slid his hand up over my breast and up around my neck, holding it there firmly.

"Mmmmm, I've missed my kitten.  What do you say we have a little fun, huh?" he asked, his breath tickling my earlobe.  I whimpered and nodded my head quickly, making him remove his hand from around my neck and slap my ass in response.

"Yes, daddy!" I groaned, feeling his excitement grind into me again.

"Up on your hands and knees for me, kitten." he said, slapping my ass again.  I slipped my pants and panties off, immediately getting up on my hands and knees, ass facing him.  As he got on his knees behind me, he smoothed his hands over my body softly, making me groan at the contact.

"Daddy, are you going to fuck me now?" I asked, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"I don't know, do you think I should?" he asked, smacking my ass again, making me gasp and whimper.

"My pussy is already wet for you." I replied, hoping that would entice him further.  I heard him let out a harsh sigh behind me, as he placed one of his long fingered hands on my mid back.

"Face in the bed, give me your hands."  he barked in response.  I turned my head to the side and laid it down on the bed, placing both of my hands behind my back.  He crossed my wrists and held them behind my back firmly in one hand. I could feel him shifting, sliding his sweatpants down with his free hand, making me tremble in anticipation.

"I'm so ready for you, Daddy." I whimpered, biting my lip as I felt his head teasing my wetness. 

"Yes, I think you are kitten." he replied as he slammed fully into me.  I moaned out loudly, feeling the burning stretch of him filling me full.  He yanked back on my arms as he pounded into me over and over again, the the sounds of our skin slapping together filling the room.

"Oh God, that feels so good!  You fuck me so good, Daddy!" I moaned, half muffled by the bed.

"Mmmmm not laughing now are you?" he asked, his breath ragged as he continued to pound into me hard.

"N-No! Ughnnn not laughing." I groaned as I bit the sheet in my mouth, feeling my insides tightening around his dick with every thrust.

"What a good girl you are for me, so wet and tight." he moaned, thrusting faster.

"Always for you! God, I love you!" I replied, feeling my thighs trembling from pleasure.

"I love you too, baby girl.  Everything about you.  And right now, I love how you are so responsive.  How you always get so tight and wet for me.  How you are all mine." he groaned, his hips starting to thrust slightly uneven.

"Y-Yes, Daddy.  Always!" I moaned, barely able to keep up with what he was saying.  My eyes felt crossed as he continued the assault on my core, pounding deep and hard.

"Fuck, babygirl I'm gonna cum soon.  Ugn, I want you to cum with me.  I want us to cum together." he said as he let go of my arms and grabbed on to my hips.  I grabbed the sheets tight in my hands and started shaking as I felt the coil inside me ready to snap at any moment. 

"So close!  I wanna cum.  Can I cum?" I asked, my body almost convulsing with pleasure.

"Mmmmnnn yes! Cum with me!" he groaned loudly as his hips began to stutter and I felt him throb and release inside me.  I moaned into the bed, my body shaking and trembling with sweet release.  After we both finished, he stilled inside me, leaning there, panting before slowly pulling out. 

"That was so good, Namjoon babe.  Thank you." I said sleepily as I let my legs collapse underneath me.  He chuckled and placed a light smack on my ass before helping me off the bed and into his arms, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Let's get a quick shower before bed, yeah?" he asked, showering me with small kisses. I nodded, placing a soft kiss on his neck, humming in contentment.  He smiled as he led us to the bathroom and into the shower.  I never tired of the way he lovingly washed every bit of me in a completely non-sexual way after we had rough sex.  It always showed me his tender side was not lost in the passion.  When we finshed, we climbed into bed, cuddled in to one another, quickly falling asleep.  I woke some time later to hear Namjoon's voice followed by a small cry. 

"Mmm I'll get him." I mumbled stretching.  It was then that I felt around the bed and noticed it strangely vacant.  I sat up and looked around, but didn't see Namjoon anywhere.  It was then that I realized that his voice was coming over the baby monitor.  I slipped from the bed and into the hall, outside of the nursery.  I saw the door open slightly and decided to peek in.  What I saw and heard nearly melted my heart.  There Namjoon was, bouncing our son up and down until he got settled into the rocking glider chair with a bottle. 

"There you go, Hongbin buddy.  We don't want to wake your eomma up.  She has been doing so good taking care of you, she needs her rest." He said as he rocked our son in his arms, smiling at him.  Hongbin grunted slightly as he eagerly sucked at the bottle, whimpering until Namjoon shushed and soothed him quietly.

"I hope I'm doing ok with you, buddy.  I'm trying.  I don't ever want you to feel alone, or hurt because of me.  So promise me you will always tell me if I'm doing something wrong, ok?  Because...because I really want to be worthy of the title Appa. You and your eomma mean everything to me, and I don't ever want to lose you or take you for granted.  Everything that I am building in this life will be yours one day, and I just want to do it all right by you and your Eomma.  Which means I guess we better start planning a wedding, huh?" He said softly before kissing Hongbin's head. I stood there watching their beautiful interaction for a few more minutes holding my hand over my heart. How I got so lucky, I would never know.

___________________  
___________________

 


	45. Chapter 45

~Taehyung's POV~

"Did they say exactly why they were calling us all together?" Jungkook asked as we pulled up to the large house.  

"She said it was a surprise, but I'm guessing they set a date for the wedding." I said as I turned off the car.

"Oh, that's exciting! I'm sure you are going to be her best man...of honor? I don't know what to call it." He laughed. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck before getting out of the car, shaking my head at his silliness. As we knocked on the door the butler opened it and gave us a quick smile before showing us in. Ever since that night, he always gave me a kind smile when seeing me.

"Tae, Jungkook! Good to see you!" Y/n said, getting off the couch and giving us both big hugs.

"Good to see you too! Where is my nephew?" I asked, looking around for him.

"He is asleep but I can get him if you would like, Taehyung." Namjoon offered, moving to get off the couch. 

"Oh, don't disturb him on my account!" I said, biting my lip.

"Well disturb him on mine! I would love to see him!" Jungkook grinned, making me give him a chastising look. He shrugged and sat down on the opposite couch, patting next to him. As I sat down, Hoseok and Jin walked in giving Y/N hugs before making themselves comfortable as well.

"Jimin said Jihyo had a diaper incident, but they are on their way." She laughed.

"Yeesh! So glad I get to hold them and give them back." Hoseok said, shivering at the thought of a dirty diaper.

"There he is!" Jungkook said in a soft but higher pitched voice. Namjoon brought Hongbin over to us, placing him in Jungkook's arms slowly so not to wake him. I watched Jungkook softly run the back of his pointer finger over the back of Hongbin's hand, a big grin spreading over his face.

"He is so handsome, isn't he?" He asked, staring down at him. He really was a gorgeous baby, and had inherited Namjoon's dimples. He was going to break some major hearts when he grew up. But as handsome as he was, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the adoring look in Jungkook's face.

"You think you would want one someday?" I asked softly, leaning my chin on his shoulder. His smile widened as he leaned his head into mine slightly, his eyes not leaving the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Yeah, someday, maybe." He sighed a contented sigh.

"I'm sorry, we're here! Late, but here." A huffing Yoongi said, as he and Jimin walked in, Jihyo squirming in Jimin's arms.

"No worries. We were all admiring Hongbin." Jin smiled, leaning back and lacing his fingers together.

"He is a beauty." Jimin smiled, sitting down with Jihyo, bouncing her to get her settled.

"Well now that everyone is here, we wanted to talk to you all about the wedding. We have set a date 3 months from this coming weekend tentatively, and we want first off to be sure that everyone has that weekend free." Namjoon started. Everyone started pulling out their phones, including myself and checked. I didn't care if I did have something planned, of course I would reschedule.

"We have anything?" Jungkook asked, peeking at my phone.

"Tentative wine tasting, but we can do that any old time." I smiled. After everyone confirmed it was free, it was met with quiet cheers so as not to wake the little one sleeping, as well as Jihyo, who was starting to drift off as well.

"Alright, next is roles in the wedding. Yoongi and Jimin, do you think it would be alright if Jihyo was our flower girl? I mean I know she can't carry a basket or anything, but I thought it would be cute if she wore the dress and Yoongi, if you would carry her down the isle..." y/n asked, biting her lip.

"Oh my God if that wouldn't be the cutest thing ever!" Jin almost squealed.

"Of course! That would be pretty damn cute." he grinned, looking over at his sleeping daughter in Jimin's arms.

"Ugh, I don't know if I can take all this cute." Hosoek said, scrunching his face and holding his hand over his heart.

"Well....Jimin...we were wondering if you would walk with Yoongi and carry Hongbin as our ring bearer." she asked, giving a small smile.

"Oh good God I think I am going to die." I chuckled.

"Of course! Oh goodness, this is going to be the cutest wedding ever!" He giggled, looking back and forth between them.

"Now Hosoek, would you do the honor of walking my eomma down the isle?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes hopeful. 

"Me? Really? I thought usher maybe but really??" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course. Would you do us that honor?" she asked, playing with her hands nervously. I smiled as I leaned into Jungkook a little more, savoring our closeness. Part of me was sad that we didn't have a wedding like that but really I was just happy that we got to get married as quickly as we did. Hoseok nodded with a big smile, making her let out a breath.

"Jin, you and I have known each other for a long time. I was wondering if you would you be my best man?" Namjoon asked, looking over at him. His eyes widened as he sat forward, just opening and shutting his mouth for a second.

"Yes, yes I would love to!" he smiled big, patting Namjoon's arm. Y/N then shifted her look over to Jungkook and I and I felt nervous for some reason. I couldn't place why, but it just hit me in my gut.

"Jungkook...I was wondering if you would be my best man..." she trailed off, playing with her hands. His eyes went wide as he looked at me and then back at her.

"But...but Tae..." he stuttered.

"It's ok, babe." I chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"You really want me to be?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly choked up.

"I really do. You are part of my family and I need you there to be by my side. So...do you think you would be willing to?" she asked, her voice sounding more nervous. I rubbed his back softly as he nodded slowly, a small smile on his face.

"It would be my pleasure." he replied. She then looked over at me, her eyes already tearing up as she wiped them. She went to speak, but let out a slight sob instead. Namjoon patted her back, as she wiped her eyes again, taking in a shuddering breath. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach at seeing her cry and leaned forward in my seat, leaning on my elbows.

"Hey, it's ok." I said, smiling at her, although the sight alone was making me want to cry too.

"TaeTae, with my appa being gone...will you walk me down the isle and give me away?" she asked, biting her lip after. I went to speak but felt myself get choked up, unable to talk. I closed my mouth and lowered my head to avoid her gaze for a moment, swallowing hard. The room was silent while I gained my composure, allowing me a moment to keep from breaking down into tears. I looked back up at her warm smile and nodded softly.

"Nothing would make me happier." I smiled, as she let out a happy cry and wiped her eyes.

"Well, that settles it. Everyone that is important to us will be there and involved in the big day." Namjoon smiled, pulling her into him and kissing the side of her head.

"I can't wait." She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into him. I sat there looking between the two of them for a moment before I broke the moment of serenity.

"I have to say something Namjoon. When I very first heard that she was sleeping with her boss, I was against it. I thought she was being used, and I thought it was a horrible idea. Then when I found out you guys were in an actual relationship, I still wasn't sure it was going to last. I thought this was more of a novelty thing for you and that she was more star struck. But since I have gotten to know you over the years and see your relationship together bloom, I have to admit, I was completely in the wrong, and I apologize for ever doubting your genuine feelings for her." I said, my heart warming at the sight of my best friend's true happiness.

"There is nothing to forgive. I'm sorry that I was so harsh about you and y/n's relationship for so long." he replied, smiling softly as he leaned his head against hers. 

"All water under the bridge, man. Come 3 months from now, we are all going to be family anyway." I said, smiling back at him. Some may have considered us an odd family, but we were a family nonetheless, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

___________________________________  
___________________________________


	46. Chapter 46

"Could you please stop freaking out?  Everything is fine.  Hongbin is happy, fed and in his little suit, Namjoon is ready, everything is good to go." Jungkook said, rubbing my arms to calm me down.

"Why did I have to agree to such a damn big wedding?  There are so many people out there!" I groaned, peeking out of the doors.

"Namjoon is a big shot and an influential person.  You know this, and you knew there would be a lot of people involved.  He would offend people if he didn't invite them, you know." Taehyung tried to reason with me as I started to pace.

"He said fuck them all and wanted to have a small wedding.  I am the one who told him he should do what he needs to!  I am the one!  What was I thinking?!" I said, trying not to panic.

"Hey!  Y/N!  You are getting to marry the man of your dreams and the father of your child.  Who cares who else is out there?  As long as he is there and you are there, the rest of the world will disappear when you see him." Jungkook said, smiling at me as he grabbed my attention, holding my hand firmly.  I stopped pacing and smiled at him softly.

"You are so sweet.  And you are right, I am sure.  Just focus on Namjoon, just focus on Namjoon." I repeated as a mantra.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" the coordinator called from the doorway as they started the music.  I couldn't help but swallow hard as I took Taehyung's arm and look up at him.

"Your father would be so proud of you." he said softly, patting my hand as he kissed my forehead.  I felt tears welling up as I blinked them back and cleared my throat.

"Thank you TaeTae." I sniffled, touching the corner of my eyes with my finger to try to collect the tears that had not yet fallen.

"I mean, you are bagging yourself a big time CEO, who wouldn't be?" he teased, elbowing me to break the tension.  I giggled as I shook my head, slapping his arm as he broke into one of his huge smiles.  Jungkook walked out right before us, making me swallow and take one more deep breath.

"Focus on Namjoon...focus on Namjoon" I repeated quietly.  As the music changed, we entered the doorway and I saw him standing there, looking so incredibly handsome and happy.  The rest of the world melted away and he was the only one I saw in that entire room.  There could have been thousands of people there and I wouldn't have known the difference.  I only smiled and walked slowly with Taehyung down the isle.  As we were halfway down, I heard Hongbin start to cry.  I saw Namjoon's eyes dart over to where Jimin was sitting with him, bouncing and shushing him.  I continued to walk and tried to smile but mine and Namjoon's gaze kept glancing over to our crying son, as his cries continued to get louder and louder.  Poor Jimin looked mortified, as he tried to comfort him.  Namjoon, bit his lip and as I was not quite up to the altar, he looked at me and mouthed "sorry."  I wrinkled my forehead slightly as he walked away from the altar, making my stomach sink for a moment.  The audience started to murmur hushed tones, making me feel anxious.  My anxieties melted away in an instant as I saw him make his way to our son, taking him from Jimin's arms. 

"I'm sorry!" I heard Jimin whisper loudly, as Namjoon shook his head with a smile.  He bounced Hongbin as he walked back toward the altar, shushing him softly.  My smile could not get any bigger as I reached my now quiet son settling on Namjoon's shoulder, and my future husband, beaming.

"You look beautiful." he said, smiling as he stopped bouncing, Hongbin snuggling into his neck and smacking his lips.

"You are amazing." I said, as I joined him.   We went through the ceremony with our son sleeping on Namjoon's shoulder, making several in the audience aww and coo when he would make a little grunt or squeal in his sleep.

"The time has come for the vows.  Mrs. Y/N?" the officiate asked, looking at me.  I swallowed and let out a slow breath, looking up at my grinning husband.

"Never did I think taking a job a few years ago would land me here.  I never expected to meet the man of my dreams and the love of my life.  Everyone warned me what a cold man I was going to be working for, but I never saw you as cold.  I saw your warmth from the very beginning, and fell for that side of you that you let few people see.  Now that side of you is the only side of you.  You have grown so much and become a man that anyone would be proud to have as a son, a father, a partner, a friend, or a husband.  I am the luckiest woman alive to be able to call you mine.  I promise you until the end of my days, that I will always be there for you to support you, love you, cherish you and comfort you.  You are an amazing appa to our son, and I am so happy that our happily ever after begins today, together as a family.  I love you Kim Namjoon." I said, trying so hard not to cry through the entire thing.  I didn't count on him wiping his eyes with the hand that wasn't supporting our sleeping son, sniffling as he did.

"Mr. Kim?"the officiate asked, looking at Namjoon now.

"You know, at the moment, I wouldn't mind being the cold man I used to be.  At least then I wouldn't cry in public like this..."he giggled, wiping his eyes again, "but in all seriousness, I wouldnt' be the man I am today, if it wasn't for you.  When I hired you, I was captured by your pureness and kind spirit.  The fact that you were willing to sacrifice your future and education to care for your ailing parents intreagued me.  All of the other candidates applied because of who I was or what they could get out of the situation.  You did it out of the need to care for someone other than yourself.  When I got to know you, you were so loving, gentle and kind.  You brought out the best in me.  You saw something in me I thought was dead and gone.  You made me feel things I didn't think possible.  Before you came along, I lived my life without purpose.  You and Hongbin are my purpose in life, and I am so thankful that you gave me the chance to change...to be the man you somehow saw in me.  You brought me into your family, showed me that I was capable of being loved. Thank you, y/n.  I love you from the bottom of my heart, with every fiber of my being.  I will love, care for and support you and our son until the day that I die. " he said, holding my hand in his.  I wiped my eyes and the tears came out, making me giggle.

"I think I can speak for everyone in stating that you both spoke beautifully and from the heart." the officiate smiled.  After, we exchanged rings and afterward, shared a very soft and heartfelt kiss, filled with love and affection.  When we pulled away, we both kissed our son's head, smiling as he grinned in his sleep, his dimples popping into his cheeks.  I couldn't believe I was here in this moment.  My life had truly become a fairytale, one that I knew would have a happily ever after.

________________________________  
________________________________

 


	47. Final

***** Seventeen Years Later *****

"Appa, please?" he begged, practically whining.  I tried to swallow a giggle, knowing full well that Namjoon was going to give in.

"Hongbin I thought we had been over this; you are not driving to prom.  I will drive you there and back. " he replied, not even looking up from his papers.  Hongbin groaned and flopped back onto the couch, sighing.

"How am I supposed to impress Yoona if you are driving us around?" he asked, looking so sullen. 

"Need I remind you of why you are not being trusted to drive on your own?" I said, trying to back Namjoon up.

"No, but I'm sorry!  I worked off the money I got for that ticket, and I've been responsible with everything else ever since!  Please Appa, Eomma!  This is senior prom and you only get to do it once.   I really want to do it right, and I want to pick Yoona up and drive her there myself.  I will do whatever I have to do to prove myself to you.  Please?" he asked, his voice softer, calmer and more calculated. 

"Jihyo is going to be disappointed.  You guys talked about going to senior prom together for years." I sighed, walking over and fluffing up his hair.

"Eomma that was if we couldn't find dates.  Jihyo is going with her girlfriend and I'm going with mine.  She won't be disappointed I promise.  We are best friends, but we are happy for each other." he said, smiling at me.  Jimin and I swore that Jihyo and Hongbin had a thing for each other growing up, but soon I recognized the likes of Tae and I in them.  And sure enough, they are the closest of friends.  

"Alright, you have proven your point.  You can drive both of you there and back, however I expect you to be on your best behavior.  Straight there and straight back." Namjoon said, as Hongbin jumped up in excitement.

"Oh thank you! Can I take the Bently?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Don't push it." Namjoon grinned, shaking his head.

"But, but I have to impress Yoona!" he asked, biting his lip.  

"You will be pulling up in a nice vehicle either way.  She will be impressed." I said, smiling at him.

"Alright, alright.  Thank you, I won't let you down!" he shouted, running from the room.

"That kid is going to be the death of me." Namjoon said, sliding his hand down his face.  I giggled as I walked behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing the side of it.

"He's almost a man now, Joon.  Remember when you were that age." I said, sighing softly.

"That's exactly why I don't want him driving!  I fucked my prom date before we got to prom. You really want that to happen with them?  You really want to explain to Taehyung and Jungkook how our son robbed their little girl of her virtue on prom night?" he said, with a groan.   

"Taehyung would kill me.   No, Taehyung would kill him.  He better behave himself if he knows what's good for him.  But we are doing all we can, and we just have to hope that he makes wise decisions." I said, leaning my head against his. 

"I hope so too." he replied, twisting and kissing my cheek. 

*****

"Y/N!!" Taehyung yelled as he barged into the house, a flustered and red faced Hongbin, and a crying Yoona behind him.

"Tae, calm down." Jungkook said, putting his arm on Taehyung.

"Calm?  CALM?!  You want me to be calm after what I just witnessed??" Taehyung hollered as he pointed back and forth between Yoona and Hongbin.

"Dad, please!" Yoona cried, wiping her face as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Yoona, baby, it's ok." Hongbin said softly, trying to cup her cheeks.

"You get away from her!" Taehyung shouted as he swatted at Hongbin, making him jump back.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked, rushing down the stairs and onto the scene.

"Do you have any idea what I just caught them doing?" Taehyung asked, pointing back and forth between our children.  I had a good idea given the state of their messy dress and hair.

"What is all this?" Namjoon asked, wrapping up his robe as he joined me at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.  Jungkook rubbed Yoona's arm as she continued to sob, not making eye contact with anyone.  Hongbin stood there red faced, rubbing his arm up and down, looking ashamed, almost in tears himself.  I walked over and put a hand on his broad shoulder, running my thumb back and forth.

"Hey, you're ok. It's ok.  I'm on your side, always." I whispered before dropping my hand  to take one of his in mine.

"I will tell you exactly what I happened to stumble upon.  Your son and my daughter were fucking in my driveway!" Taehyung shouted, glaring at the two of them.

"Uncle Tae, we were not fucking!" Hongbin replied.

"Language." Namjoon warned, looking at Hongbin.

"Seriously?!  Language?!  That is what you are worried about right now?  I was not having sex with Yoona!  If I was going to have sex with her, do you think I would choose our first time to be in a car?  Let alone to be stupid enough to do it in the driveway?" Hongbin said, exhasperated.

"When hormones take over, you do all kinds of stupid shit.  Trust me, I've been there." Taehyung said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, it wasn't like that I promise!  Why won't you believe me?" Yoona cried.  Jungkook shushed her and patted her arm, before kissing her cheek.

"Babe, she really has never given us a reason to doubt her before.  Why would we start now?" Jungkook asked, looking at Tae with sad eyes.

"Because if you saw what I did, you would doubt.  She was straddling him, moaning and...ugh I don't even want to talk about it!" he replied, shivering.

"Taehyung, we owe it to them to hear them out." I said softly, giving a reassuring smile to Hongbin.

"Go ahead son.  We are listening.  Explain yourself." Namjoon said, crossing his arms.  Hongbin swallowed and looked at all the eyes on him, chewing on his lip.

"I-I...I drove Yoona home from prom and...and yeah we got in the back seat.  Yeah we made out a little...ok a lot.  Like a ton, and it was amazing.  Yes, we may have gotten a little...excited and felt each other up some but I swear to you it didn't get further than that.  I don't want our first time to be cheap.  I love her, and I want it to be special." he said, getting softer as he spoke. 

"You...you love me?" Yoona asked, drying her wide eyes, a big smile coming across her face.  Hongbin nodded, still looking sheepishly at the floor.  Yoona broke away from Jungkook and threw her arms around Hongbin, kissing him tenderly.  I backed away and stood next to Namjoon, smiling at our son, and how much he had grown.

"I love you Yoona, so much." he said, cupping her face in his hands.  

"I love you too, oppa." she replied, kissing him and burying her face in his neck. 

"But...but...."Tae stuttered, before letting out a sigh.

"Babe, do you think that it might be hard for you because our daughter is now a grown woman in love?" Jungkook said, leaning his head against Taehyung.

"Hongbin..." Taehyung said, breaking them away from their bubble.

"Y-Yes, Uncle Tae?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Just....be good to her.  And be...ugh I can't believe I'm saying this....be safe." he replied.

"Dad!" Yoona said, hiding her face in her hand. 

"Our baby is all grown up, Joonie." I said, kissing his cheek as I watched Hongbin hug Yoona tightly with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Yes, I believe he is." Namjoon smiled.   I was so happy in that moment.  Here my son was grown, flourishing, in love, and happy.  My husband was an amazing father and the love of my life.  My best friend was a father and husband as well, and they were a happy family.  And now our children were in love.  I really was so lucky and couldn't ask for more in life.  I was perfectly happy and content, with the loves of my life all together as one big family. 

__________________________________  
__________________________________ 

Stay tuned for the epilogue!

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

***** Three Years Later*****

"Who would have thought it?" I said, smiling as I straightened Hongbin's bowtie.

"Don't start with the waterworks, Eomma, please. I beg you." he asked, smiling at me before he kissed my forehead.

"I will do my best but no promises." I laughed, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Alright, and now it is time for the mother-son dance." the dj announced, as Hongbin led me to the dance floor. As a slow song started playing I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand as he swayed us softly to the music.

"I am so proud of the man you have become." I said softly as I sighed.

"Thank you, Eomma. You and Appa are the ones who raised me to be this way." he replied, continuing to sway us softly.

"No matter how old you get, you will always be my baby." I said, holding him a little tighter to me. He chuckled as he continued to dance with me for the duration of the song, then leading us off the dance floor and me over to Namjoon, who was waiting with a smile on his face.

"And now it is time for the father-daughter dance." the dj announced. Taehyung made his way do the dance floor with Yoona, and Jungkook waited on the side of the floor. They both danced half of a song with her, switching off between.

"Who ever thought you and Tae would actually sort of be in-laws now?" Namjoon chuckled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know. We really were fated together in more than one way." I responded, laughing.

"And now time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife." the dj announced. Hongbin beamed as he met Yoona on the dance floor and they floated effortlessly around, seeming to forget everyone and everything else in the world.

"I still can't believe our little girl is married." Jungkook sniffled as he came over to us, wiping his eyes.

"It is hard to believe. It seems like just yesterday we were bringing them all home." I replied.

"Speaking of, I bet you are glad Jihyo is back." Taehyung said, looking at Yoongi and Jimin.

"She and her wife called it their second honeymoon. I'm glad they had a good time but I missed her." Jimin pouted, making us all laugh and Yoongi peck his cheek. We all sat there quietly for a moment until Namjoon's chuckle drew my attention.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I just am thankful is all. So glad you came and interviewed that day." he said, leaning foward and kissing me quickly.

"Could you imagine if you wouldn't have gone?" Jungkook asked, his eyes wide.

"I almost didn't. I thought that there was no way the CEO would want someone who dropped out of school to be an assisant." I replied, holding Namjoon's hand.

"I think we all have moments similar to that. I almost didn't ask Jimin out. I know in the beginning it was purely a sexual thing, but I mean have you looked at him? I thought he was way out of my league and wouldn't be interested in me." Yoongi said, running this thumb over Jimin's cheek.

"I almost didn't go to the bar with y/n that night, meaning I wouldn't have met and stayed with Jungkook that night." Taehyung smiled, as Jungkook held his hand.

"Ah, you all make me sick." Hoseok laughed, taking a drink of his champagne.

"I'm still happily married to my work. Sure assistants are fun now and then, but I like the bacheleor life." Jin added, raising a glass to Hoseok, who had also chosen not to settle down.

"There is nothing wrong with it as long as you are happy." Jimin smiled, making Jin smile back and pat him on the back.

"I just wish my Eomma could have been here to see this. She would have been so happy to see Hongbin settled down with Yoona." I said, sighing as I leaned my head against Namjoon.

"I know, baby. But she's with your Appa now. They both are no longer suffering and can be together again." Namjoon said, kissing my forehead. Just as we settled against each other, Hongbin and Yoona walked over to us, smiling a smile that could only be described as pure bliss.

"Appa, didn't you say you had some kind of announcement to make?" Hongbin asked, as he held his wife's hand lovingly.

"Ah yes. Well, I don't want to announce it so much over a microphone or anything, but Hongbin you have been working so hard to prove yourself to the world that you are not being handed anything by any means. So I wanted to say that as of when you return from your honeymoon, you will now be second in the company only to me. I trust your decisions, and you have the clearance to do what you deem necessary. You are a smart man, and a good son. I couldn't have asked for a better one." Namjoon said, patting a shocked Hongbin on the arm.

"A-Appa...are you sure? Like...that is...wow. That is....are you sure?" he repeated, making Namjoon laugh.

"I am sure. You are good at running things, and I trust that you will be completely ready to take over one day in the not so distant future. I promised you as a baby that I was doing everything to take care of you and Eomma, and to set you up for your future. But you are working so hard and proving to me that you are ready to take on this responsibility." he said, as Hongbin still opened and closed his mouth in disbelief.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down, I promise!" Hongbin smiled, giving Namjoon a big hug.

"I know you won't." he smiled, hugging him back. As Namjoon sat back down and Hongbin and Yoona celebrated with a big hug and kiss I leaned over and kissed Namjoon softly, over and over again.

"You are so wonderful. You have been the best Appa in the world to that boy." I said, holding his hands. His smile turned big, pressing his dimples deep in to his cheeks.

"I try really hard to make sure there is no remnants of the bastard that ruined my life in me, especially in the way that I raise Hongbin. " he said, looking down at his hands.

"Hey, look at me. There is nothing left of him. All thought and memory of him died a long time ago. You have been amazing. You couldn't have been better if you tried. You have always taken care of us, made sure we both felt nutured, cared for, and loved. You are the man your father should have been to you." I said, putting a hand on his cheek and having him look up at me. He smiled softly and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips, looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much." he said, taking my hand his and holding it tightly.

"I love you too, Kim Namjoon."

___________________________________  
___________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment and thank you all so much for taking the time to read Yes Daddy. I hope you enjoyed it! :) I enjoyed revisiting the characters from Yes Sir. This was my first time doing a sequel and I quite liked it! Maybe I will do another sequel to another book sometime in the future. But my next book is a Taehyung x reader entitled Bloodlines which also has to do with vampires. First chapter should be out today or tomorrow! Again, thank you all for all your continued support through comments, messages, votes and reads! Love to you all! <3


End file.
